Tenchi the New Mutant
by claudius
Summary: Sequel to "The Prince and the Sorceress." Tenchi Masaki visits the School for Gifted Youngsters, spending a week with its students, the New Mutants. However, considering the residents and a 'magnetic' Headmaster, it's not going to be a quiet week! Multi-p
1. Back to School

Tenchi the New Mutant

Chapter 1: Back to School

By claudius

I don't own anything. Characters of 'Tenchi Muyo!' are owned by AIC (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda). Characters of 'New Mutants' and 'X-Men' owned by Marvel Comics. All canonical X-Men/New Mutants stories in this story were written by Chris Claremont, with artistry and advice from Len Wein, Paul Smith, John Romita Jr., John Byrne, Dave Cockrum, Bob McLeod, Bill Sienkiewicz, Jackson Guise, Alan Davis, Art Adams, and Steve Lelaloha (Magneto was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby). 

===================================================================================================

Foreword 

When I wrote THE PRINCE & THE SORCERESS, I got an idea for a sequel. How about make Tenchi a New Mutant? He certainly shared some similarities with the group: youth, adolescent angst, super powers. However, I understood that the two items, although they mix well, belonged to two different places: Tenchi's companionship would always lie with the alien girls. Also, being a continuity freak, I couldn't mess with the New Mutants canon by having Tenchi be with the mutants in stories that really did not include him.

            So how can I make Tenchi a member of the New Mutants without straying from the facts? Two answers. One is to make Tenchi an honorary member, giving him an association that is not mandatory. The other is to have Tenchi involved with the group in adventures that were not recorded in the canon. Have him play a part in stories that occurred before and after recorded storylines. With that, I could play safe with continuity. Although it could be said that there is no writing saying Tenchi was part of the New Mutants, there is no writings saying he _wasn't_ a member either. This approach would be similar to Kurt Busiek's UNTOLD TALES OF SPIDER-MAN or John Byrne's X-MEN: HIDDEN YEARS, which put new stories and characters without harming the canon. My first story was set between NEW MUTANTS 21 and 22, and hopefully I played faithful to the facts there. 

            So when is this sequel set? In the case of Tenchi's continuity, it is after the 2nd OVA series. For the Mutants chronology, this story is set between NM 45 and NM 46. The choosing of this story had to be here because it was a quiet time when the full nine New Mutants were all together (including Karma, who was absent in my first story). With the Mutant Massacre story in NM 46, the group would be involved in their last adventure together, leading to the eventual break-ups and deaths of several characters. As it was, NM 45 was set on a spring mixer (probably Saturday night) and two days later. NM 46 was probably set on a Sunday. That would make a full week between stories, more than enough for Tenchi to be with the group, participating in some adventures on their world (and others).

            Being faithful to continuity means I have to obey the continuities of other Marvel stories, most importantly UNCANNY X-MEN. The time I based my story in is full of solitary stories and annuals that have to be brought together in order to make sense. That means I have to put them in a certain order that will not conflict with the story I am writing. At the end of each chapter, I will present a timeline that will put the UXM and NM stories (regular and annuals) in a chronological order I feel appropriate.

            I think I've foreworded too much; so, with the 20th anniversary of the New Mutants' creation and Tenchi's own 10th anniversary 'birth' in mind, I present this story to you. ====================================================================================================  

            "_Our flight will be reaching JFK airport in twenty minutes_."

            The speaker's announcement felt like both a curse and a relief to the passengers, especially one adolescent. In one way it was good. The flights he and his father had to take were a discomfort in length, impatience, and arrangements, so any news of its ending had to be good. However, that meant enduring the pain in length, impatience, and sitting arrangements for another twenty minutes. Maybe Ryo-ohki would have been better transportation. On second thought, he didn't want to inform the United States military that he was riding on an unidentified flying object, especially since it was the ship form of an adorable space cabbit.

            Oh, well, Tenchi Maskai reconciled the problem with acceptance. Soon the plane was going to land, and he was going to get to his rendezvous, even though getting there might take even more hours. Still, anything better than this flight he can manage. Although Tenchi was as behaved a person as there could ever be, there were some things that can really try the most behaved of people. It was an uncomfortable trip, not helped by the wounds of sad farewells and homesickness. The only things that made things bearable was his dad, seated next to him, and the future visit to the School for Gifted Youngsters. From there he had to find its former students: the New Mutants.

            Tenchi met these kids a year ago. They were a bunch of teenagers who were mutants: born with a power that set them apart from other people. These adolescents were so much like him; near his own age, possessed with the same anxieties and problems he was going through. Even in these many months, he could still remember their names and personalities:

            _Sam Guthrie_, an awkward but brave boy who can rocket in an invulnerable form like a Cannonball.

            _Danielle Moonstar_, a proud and brave Native American who can summon illusions and mirages.

            _Roberto DaCosta_, a stubborn arrogant kid who can become superhumanly strong from sunlight.

            _Rahne Sinclair_, a shy but sweet girl who can become a wolf.

            _Amara Aquilla_, a strong person from a lost Roman civilization, who can control the earth.

            _Doug Ramsey_, the good kid who can read languages.

            _Warlock_, a techno-organic alien who was just as human as the rest. A person Tenchi really wanted to see again, as well as...

            _Illyana Rasputin_. The demon sorceress, a young girl divided by both good and evil. She was the closest of the mutants in his life, as well as his savior in times of spiritual, physical, and emotional matters. 

            With hope, he would be meeting them all again. It had been so long. Between the spans of time, he had written letters and got a few responses, all courtesy of Sam. All the responses wished for a visit, so Tenchi decided to satisfy them by making one. Soon, a trip was planned. 

That schedule occurred a while ago; it was never fulfilled. Tenchi had no clue on why this happened. On the day before he was supposed to leave, the boy forgot about the Mutants. Tenchi could not explain it in later recollection. So large was this hole in his memory that it appeared like Sam, Illyana and company no longer existed. Then, he suddenly remembered them as mysteriously as he forgot them. Unfortunately, this occurred after the scheduled plane trip had left. Before he could react, he was interrupted by incidents concerning him and his family. After those matters were attended to, Tenchi made an international call to the school; he got a message from some depressed person who called himself Professor Michael Xavier. He said that the students living there had transferred to another school. Tenchi could have probed further, but he wondered if that was right. Deciding that the matter might not be his business, Tenchi decided not to take action any further.

Then he heard his father was going on a business trip to the United States, in New York. Despite his earlier discretion, Tenchi changed his mind. He wanted to find out about what happened to the Mutants; he coaxed his father to let him be his traveling companion. Money was not a problem; the Juraian Empire had decided to give Ayeka and Sasami an allowance of money transferred into Earth currency. Because of his own princely heritage, Tenchi received a trust fund to use as he wished. He had decided to use an amount of this to fund his trip to the school. 

            There was, however, a problem: explaining it to the girls. No matter how well he said it, with assured lines like "I haven't seen or heard from them in a while," or "I will only be gone for a week," Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu took his ambitions as the worst day of their lives. It was a somber farewell when Tenchi finally left, made no less sharp by his own feelings about it. It seemed like his worst day as well.

He hoped no terrible incident would come and make a return impossible…like the last time he was away.

            There was one remark that was especially problematic. Ryoko said, "_She'll_ be there." It took very little for Tenchi to realize who _she_ was. Although he didn't want to hurt Ryoko, it was _she_ whom Tenchi wanted to see most of all. Of course, _she_ was only his friend, though for one possibly brief moment, Tenchi thought her more than that. 

            Reminiscing these things made Tenchi deaf to any outside voices. Luckily, his father broke his concentration by repeating the instructions that they had to get their luggage at gate 13." Tenchi understood. Dad had been with him from the entire trip. No strange thing in that: Nobuyuki was going on a business trip. Tenchi thought to come along. It was not to be regretted. Despite his antipathy to the travel arrangements, Tenchi liked conversing with his dad for such a long period of time. It was such a long time since the two of them actually bonded. In fact, this was the second time New York was a vacation spot for the two Masakis. Of course, it was hoped this would be much happier than their previous venture to the continent.

=== 

            After getting their bags and transforming their currency from JapaneseYen into American dollars, father and son went outside the airport, waiting for a cab. They found one.

            "Where to?" spoke the whisker-faced cab driver.

            Entering the car, Nobuyuki started to speak English to the driver. It had been a while since he used this language. He found his words to be a little rusty.  Fortunately, Tenchi calmly intervened on his father's behalf. He fluently told the driver to head for Salem Center. 

            "That's 40 miles North," answered the driver. "It'll be no problem taking you there, but it'll cost you extra."

            The passengers nodded to the cost, and the driver moved his vehicle. Nobuyuki then spoke with wonder at the polished manner his son spoke English. "Guess you've been studying well, eh?"

            Tenchi humored his dad as sweat dropped on his temple. His ability to speak perfect English came from different sources. On his last visit to the school, Tenchi was given the ability to speak and understand the language by its Headmaster, Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant telepath. He never told his father this, nor of the gifts that the School body possessed. It was well and good that dad knew he was partially alien with alien friends and family, but Tenchi respected the New Mutants own wish for secrecy. Luckily, from the look of his father's reaction, Tenchi saw no sign of doubt.

            In order to reach Salem Center, the cab had to pass Manhattan. The two Japanese tourists looked with awe at the splendor of what Americans' called 'the Big Apple'. Despite the distance of time, memories of their last trip were fresh, if not fondly remembered. Soon they reached Greenwich Village. The driver couldn't help making a remark.

            "They say this place is swarming with weirdos. Full a' kooks and magicians. What a joke."

            For good reason, Tenchi could not agree. What would the driver think if he knew that this passenger had a few magical powers of his own? That he was the prince of an outer space empire, and probably a mutant?

            "What is real," the driver continued, "are those stinkin' muties!"

            "Muties?" asked Nobuyuki, stuttering his English.

            "Mutants. Freaks who blow things up."

            The description hit Tenchi emotionally. He remembered what the New Mutants had told him about some people hating mutants. It was an antipathy based solely on fear. He believed their story, but until today it did not quite sink in. At any rate, the kid knew what racism was. Whether it was long-term or introductory, it still was a bad thing.

            "I've heard some mutants have helped this world," answered Nobuyuki. "I heard that they saved Tokyo once."

            "Bunch a croc." the driver replied. "The only good mutant is a dead mutant. X-Factor should get rid of them all."

            Nobuyuki and Tenchi sat grim-faced at these offenses. It might have been better had the driver stopped talking. Unfortunately, he continued. "The same thing goes for every bug-eyed space monster who shows its ugly mug to our planet."

            "Stop the car," the father demanded softly, giving no hint of anger. "This is where we get off."

            The driver understood. Heading near a sidewalk, he slammed on the brakes.

            "Pay me, you mutie-lovers."

            After getting out their bags, the father paid the driver, who looked back with sinister eyes.

            "We should run you gooks out as well." 

With this statement, the cab zoomed off. One could consider this a problem for the two. They had three suitcases with them. Their place of destination was still miles away. Nevertheless, the Masakis accepted their plight and carried their luggage through the streets.

            "I'm sorry for that, Dad," Tenchi apologized.

            "Don't be, son," Nobuyuki smiled. "I wouldn't have taken the ride if I knew he was a racist."

            Tenchi smiled with respect. Nobuyuki liked it; he and his son never had that much time on their own for quite a while; despite the busy schedule he had, not to mention his son's own direction, the father hoped this trip would do their relationship some good.      

===

            After a while (more than one can imagine), father and son managed to get another cab. This time the driver said nothing, which made this drive more bearable. Eventually, Salem Center was reached. Tourism increase this time of the year inhibited the range of lodgings negotiated by Nobuyuki's business. New York City was packed, so vacancies in Salem Center were as close as they could get. Nevertheless, Tenchi and Nobuyuki thought that their lodgings were okay. 

            Entering the establishment, Tenchi sat on his luggage while his father confirmed their reservations. An elevator carried them to the fifth floor, of which father and son casually got their bags into their hotel room. It had the usual hotel luxuries: two beds, a picture, a bathroom, and a TV. Nobuyuki was the first to place his luggage on the bed. Opening it, the first thing he took out was a picture. It was a photograph of Achika, his wife, and Tenchi's mother. Magically, the beauty of that image made the whole standard room look special.

            Tenchi decided not to open his bags yet. He would unpack later. There were greater priorities. He grabbed the phone, dialed the intended numbers. The sound emitted from the receiver buzzed once, then-

            "Tenchi?" Ayeka's voice sounded.

            "Hi, Ayeka, I want-" Suddenly, Tenchi heard a crash sound. With a sweat, he realized what could be happening. Evidence was heard with sentences like "Give me that phone!" and "go away!" 

            "Tenchi!" Ryoko's voice repeated Ayeka's greeting.

            "Hi, Ryoko!" Tenchi acceptingly responded. "I've reached the hotel. I'm glad to hear you."

            "Is _that_ girl around?" Ryoko's voice slurred, but Tenchi understood.

            "No," a cross Tenchi spoke, "I haven't seen Illyana yet." 

            Suddenly, a squeaky voice appeared in the background. Recognizing it, Tenchi asked if Sasami could be put on.

            "Tenchi!" Sasami repeated her friends' greeting. "Did you get to the hotel all right?" 

            "Yes, everything went smoothly." This made Tenchi ask the same thing about their house, although he had an idea. "How's everything there?"

            "Fine!" Sasami burst with friendly optimism. "Mihoshi's just went back to work an hour ago. Ryo-ohki's here!"

            Tenchi heard his beloved animal make a meow sound. This was followed by Ayeka asking her sister if she can talk on the phone now. This in turn was succeeded by Ryoko's similar plea, which in turn was followed by screaming and name-calling. Then the phone went dead.

            Returning the phone to its receiver, Tenchi rubbed his forehead. Well, the boy realized, calling them did make him feel better, and they seemed to be doing okay. One thing done, another was to be followed. He turned to his father, still emptying his luggage.            

"Uh, dad. I'm going to the school."

            "So soon?" Nobuyuki asked. A nod from his son confirmed it. The father went still. However, he understood that seeing those students was the only reason Tenchi came to New York with him. "Be careful," was his only reply.     

===     

With fare, Tenchi took a bus for the remainder of his trip. He had used this transportation countless times in getting to school. As the bus moved, excitement came to the passenger. He knew very well the possibility that no one would be at the school. If so, at least he could learn what school they were transferred at. His optimism was not without fears. Was it rude for him to head for the school without calling? Tenchi considered that maybe he should have done this beforehand. However, he could have easily learned about the Mutant's whereabouts from the phone-line as well. That was not to Tenchi's liking; he wanted to see the school again.

 Tenchi handed for his inner coat pocket. He retrieved a small, torn envelope with a letter inside. This was the last letter he got from Sam. Despite the separation, the two boys wrote correspondence to each other. Tenchi had read the last letter to memory peak, reaching the point where he could almost recite it. Nevertheless, he still read it again and again. According to this paper, the gang went along a bunch of trips: They went to Morocco, Cairo, Kirinos, and Asgard. Tenchi had no idea what Asgard was, but it was not hard for the boy to guess that it might be somewhere out of this world.

Sam wrote about his own life. He met a famous rock star, Lila Cheney, who was also a space thief, an occupation Tenchi thought very familiar. Although the writer was not specific about this association, it was clear to Tenchi that Sam and Lila were probably a little more than friends. That was something: Sam had a girlfriend? Still, the guy was a good person.

Sam also talked about his studies, under the administration of a new Headmaster because Professor Xavier was ill. On first reading this, Tenchi was saddened about the previous Professor's condition. He hoped that he was all right. The new Headmaster was named Michael Xavier, but according to Sam that was an alias; his real name was Magneto. 

Tenchi remembered that name from a publicized Trial in Paris, France. Seemed Magneto was a world menace, worse than Kagato in some respects. Sam remarked that he was supposedly the oldest foe of the X-Men (a group of mutants that also lived at the school). Magneto had reportedly disappeared after the trial, but the letter told of his whereabouts. He was now Headmaster of the School for Gifted Youngsters. The writer told the reader to keep this secret, which the latter faithfully obeyed. After all, Tenchi had a space pirate in his own home! 

The letter also had some facts about the other New Mutants. An old member had come back, a woman named Shan (where she was during Tenchi's time with the mutants, the letter did not say). Meanwhile, Dani got a new horse, and Doug wanted to ask if Tenchi was having any adventures like they did. Unfortunately, there was little said about Illyana. There was no quote from her, not even a 'hi.'

It was with small effort that Tenchi considered about this silence. It could be correct to think that she did not care. The boy thought that was probably for the best. Despite having some feelings for Illyana, Tenchi realized that her dark side was a barrier that would make any chance together dangerous for the two of them. They had to be just friends, and nothing more. Like a rock, the boy's security about this fact was solid and indomitable.  Besides, he probably won't be seeing her…yet.          

===     

            The bus stopped at a depot along Graymalkin Lane. Tenchi shoved the letter back into his pocket. This was where he was supposed to get off. It might have been better had he not, considering the dreary weather that was appearing outside. The atmosphere was full of pouring droplets of rain. Although it made the grass green with beauty, it did little for the unprotected traveler. With stupid luck on his side, Tenchi did not have an umbrella with him.

            Covering his head with the hood of his coat, squeezing the front part of its collar, the traveler tried to make out where the school was. Sam's letters gave a certain amount of information with the coordinates, so it was impossible _not_ to locate the School for Gifted Youngsters. However, the rain had increased its frequency, blurring everything in sight. In an attempt to make clear sense of the area, the boy walked under the branches of a tree. He could only see the road. In his mind, Tenchi remembered the written directions. The school was supposed to be west. With a firm resolve, the boy ran along the road, feeling the rain on his face. His boots felt the weather's aftershocks, splashing on puddles, plunking into the mud that marked both sides of the pavement. Soon, with his pants soaking wet, and his face much the worse, Tenchi spotted a brick wall. He ran to meet it. Walking past its side, Tenchi saw two things: one was a shiny sign entitled _Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. The other thing that took his notice was a gate. Leaning against the metal bars, the boy saw what the walls were covering.   

            The School for Gifted Youngsters stood tall with grand and wide design. Tenchi had never seen such a frontal view of this house before. On his last visit, he saw the top view of it when he left on Ryo-ohki. It was either that perspective or the coincidence of standing too close to the walls that kept the boy from seeing the mansion in _this_ direction. It looked beautiful, like some grand manor in the fields. Sort of like his home.    

===     

Doug, Roberto, and Warlock were in the living room, surfing channels on the television. As that can suggest, the gang were bored. It didn't help matters that death had affected their lives yet again.

            Warlock looked out the window, searching soulfully. "RAHNEFRIEND- absence- SURPASSING- original- LENGTHS- of- TIME," the techno-being remarked with every word spoken with a different sound. "Weather- RIPPLING- droplets- AT- constant- PERIODS."

            "She's probably trying to be alone," Doug explained to his friend.

            "Anyway, Sam, Dani, and Illyana are looking for her," confirmed Roberto. "She'll be fine."

            Warlock kept his/its vigil for his/its friends. It was a confusing time, what with this morning's information that a person had actually extinguished his own lifeglow. Although his/its selffriends gave the techno-being reasons to verify the action, Warlock still thought it was so unusual.

            Suddenly, a detection sense sprang into the techno-being's sensors. Recognition was now being made.

            "ALARM!- ALARM!" freaked out the techno-being, his/its eyes elongating. "Specified- ANAMOLY- at- FRONT!"

            Roberto sat reservedly. "Probably Rahne and the others, or maybe an X-Man."

            "VERIFICATION-..."

            Warlock really reacted. His/its legs turned to wheels. "SELFFRIEND- has-RETURNED!" With this, Roberto and company wondered if Warlock was being a little too excited for a friend's return (That was Warlock). The alien grabbed everybody in the room, and took his/its cargo in a zoom to the hall.

            "Hey, I was watching TV!" cried Roberto.

            In seconds, the techno-organic bus was nearing the grand staircase that would lead to the front door. Amara was going down the steps to see what was the matter. Magneto also walked from another door.

            "What is the meaning of this!" questioned the Headmaster to the strictest tone.

            "You ask me, teach!" cried Doug.

            Warlock had by now stopped, dropping everybody to the floor. "SELFFRIEND- has- RETURNED!" cried the alien repeatedly.

            "I could be wrong," spoke Doug sarcastically, "But I believe we have visitors."

            Roberto had by now had enough of this. "Warlock," his teeth gritting. "Just because our friends have returned doesn't mean there's any reason to make a big celebration."

            Warlock pleaded for tolerance. "IT..."

            "Yes, yes," ignored Roberto as he walked to the door. Opening it slowly, surprise fell into his face.

            The visitor's reaction was just as eventful. "R-Roberto?" said Tenchi.

            "Prince?" Roberto slurred, then loudly repeated the nickname he had chosen for this visitor.

            It must be said that with the door halfway opened, only Roberto and Magneto got to see the new person. When Doug and Amara barged into the opening, their eyes too widened with delight at the visitor.

            "Tenchi!" sounded both of them. "It has been such a long time!" Amara cried.

            Tenchi had by now walked into the hall. Astonishment filled his emotions. Having expected to see no familiar faces, all his predictions were disrupted by their appearances. He greeted Amara's response with great warmth. "I'm glad to see you people again." The boy took a check at the three mutants. There was some change. Amara's blond hair had gotten longer for instance, and they all grew up a bit. But they were still the same friends he remembered. Roberto kept that proud expression which was capable of smugness and anger. Amara was still the beautiful proud girl that Ayeka admired. Doug still had that spark of wonder, full of adventuresome spirit. However, all their faces carried evidence that they had experienced much, both good and bad. Presently, it seemed that some sad atmosphere was present.     

Immediately, Tenchi felt metallic arms wind around him. Enthusiastically, he knew whom they belonged to. "Warlock!" he cried in excitement. He quickly embraced the alien.

            "SELF- registers- EMOTIONAL- reaction!" spoke the techno-being with child-like wonder. Thousand of arms wrapped around Tenchi as if he was a present. His/its eyes then rounded and pointed like a probe. After making a complete check, Warlock made a report. "TENCHIFRIEND- emitting- MOISTURE- particles- IN- extreme- AMOUNTS."

            Amara also noticed this. "You appear as if Lord Neptune had wrestled with you." Warlock took off his many tentacles and freed Tenchi. "Let my power warm you," the girl continued. In that instant, Amara's body lit up into a fiery form of white-yellow flame, her hair exploding like a star as red veins enshrouded her body. Tenchi's blinding eyes were not the only piece of his senses to perceive this incident. Great heat touched his body, causing the wet moisture upon him to dry up in seconds.

            Once that was over, Tenchi felt himself completely dry. This moment truly signaled to Tenchi that the weird stuff was back in session. Oh, he did expect it to happen. The boy had by now accepted that fact that he was a magnet for the unusual. Nevertheless, seeing Warlock and Amara burst into flames was something to notice (How could it not be?). Quickly, the boy brushed this recognition away and talked in the most enthusiastic of voices. "Why are you guys here? I thought you all went to another school."

            "Things changed," Doug joked.     

            Just then, an imposing figure intervened on this reunion. Tenchi studied this grim, foreboding figure, who stared at him with puzzlement and future enlightenment. The boy had a clue of this person's identity. "You must be Michael Xavier."

            The silver-haired made a large eyebrow at this greeting. "I am that person. May I have the acquaintance of…?" 

            "Professor," Doug spoke to the silver-haired target. "This boy is Tenchi Masaki. The New Mutants met him a while ago."

            Enlightenment rendered upon the Headmaster's face. He knew of this person, having read Charles' files on him. "Ah, yes. Did you not plan an earlier visit weeks ago? It now seems that you have arrived."           

            The Headmaster offered his hand to recognize Tenchi's presence. The boy grasped it with his own hand. He felt weird about it. There was something so intimidating about this new Headmaster, as was expected from the news he had received about him.

 ===    

            The reunion group turned to the living room. They all settled on the couch, where Tenchi got to see who was missing. He wondered if the absent had left the school. "Where's everyone else?"

            The question brought a somber change to the faces of his friends.

            "What's wrong?" asked the concerned boy.

            "Tenchi," said Doug, "Dani, Sam, and Illyana are looking for Rahne. Something bad happened this morning."

            Tenchi predictably assumed an ill-fortunate occasion was about to be revealed. Then a recognizable apparition appeared. It was stepping disc, a type of time and space teleportation that Illyana controlled. When the circle moved, four figures were portrayed. When it vanished, there stood Sam, Dani, a girl in blue, and Illyana. 

            Tenchi froze. This was a reunion that his mind had devoted hours toward. He predicted how the meeting would go. Everything went according to plan when he met Warlock and the others. He had preconceived notions of how to greet Illyana: act like she was his friend, which she was. 

All that planning vanished the moment he saw the girl. He did not know what to say, did not know how to act. Seeing Illyana's beautiful face and adult eyes caused a nervous tension that broke sweats upon his face. Memories of what the girl had done, thoughts on what happened between the two of them, and what could have happened, all made an incursion that leveled the boy's forward manner.

It was left to Doug to make the greeting. "Hey guys," he cried. "Tenchi's here!" 

The four faces turned with surprise. Illyana paused as her eyes peered into Tenchi's. The boy said nothing. She, however, spoke with a snap. "I didn't know you were coming."

            Sounds started slurring through the boy's mouth. "I…thought no one was here."

Sam made an unfinished smile to Tenchi. Rahne was next to him, her face swollen with tears. Dani's face, however, was straight. It was she who broke the quiet moment. "If you don't mind Tenchi," she moved aside with Rahne. "I'm going upstairs with Rahne."

            "I'm heading to my room too," said the girl in blue. Walking by, she paused toward Tenchi. "Hi, my name's Kitty."

Tenchi had remembered that name. Sam and Illyana had told him about her. "Pleased to meet you," he greeted her.

Kitty took a good look at him. "Y' know, you're not what I pictured."

            "You've heard of me?" said Tenchi.

            With a glare on her best friend, Kitty replied that Illyana had given her a full description. Tenchi blushed at this (that she had done such a thing was a surprise in his mind). The Sorceress avoided everyone who looked at her, turning her back on the group. Kitty might have decided to embarrass her best friend even further, but her own troubled thoughts pressed her to leave the scene like Dani. She then miraculously walked up into the air, as if there was some invisible ladder. Meeting the ceiling, she phased through it. This reminded Tenchi of Ryoko. 

Illyana shouted to her departing friend that she'll meet her in their room. Suddenly, a stepping disc flashed upon the girl, carrying her away from the scene.

"I-Illyana!" Tenchi walked to the vanishing spot as if he could follow the girl. He then realized that was impossible. His reactions were so shocking; he never planned on acting like this!

"That was awkward," analyzed Doug. 

            "Glad to see you 'gain," Sam morosely sounded to Tenchi, winding his arm around the boy's shoulder. His solemn features made Tenchi vocally question on what was wrong.

            Sam faced Tenchi with a sad look. "There was this kid named Larry Bodine."

===

            Rahne got changed into a nightgown and moved unto her bed. Dani stayed beside her. It was a time to be together, considering what had happened to Larry.

            "Tis no' fair," grumbled Rahne. She had repeated this constantly, but the conviction and effect was still just as sharp within her.

            "I know," Dani reassured her like a friend. "But we can't sink to their level."

            "Those spaleens pushed Larry to his end!" snapped Rahne. "We could' a saved him!"

            "Don't forget that I had a premonition!" retorted Dani back to this behavior. "I knew what was going to happen. There's no reason for you to blame yourself for blowing it. I blew it first. I blew it worse."

            Tears falling on her cheeks, Rahne moved her face away from her friend. This action of isolation was further exemplified when the girl pulled the sheets over her head. Misery riddled her thoughts. It would be better, the Scottish lass thought, if she had never left Muir Isle. After her experience with the Beyonder and the Hellions, Rahne went home to her 'mummy' Moira. It was a peaceful vacation, free from any ungodly battles or heartbreak. Despite a reunion with the gang concerning Legion, Rahne steadfastly stayed in the Scottish isle while her friends returned to school. It was that witch Spiral who brought Rahne back to the United States, as part of some foul scheme. Once that battle was finished, great persuasion changed her mind about returning to Scotland. Even when Ororo offered to fly her back to Muir Isle, where she, Kurt, and Elisabeth were transporting that Longshot character, Rahne declined. She had agreed to stay with her friends, not knowing what happened next. 

A knock interrupted the conversation. Dani received Magneto into the room.

            "Is Rahne all right?" asked the headmaster.

            "Nope. But we'll try." answered the Indian.

            Magneto walked over to Rahne. He wished he give some soothing assistance. The poor girl had been through such a hard time. Charles seemed the better father figure in this. Not he. Though Magneto could control the magnetic waves, his abilities in consoling were a little left to be desired.

            His attempt was done in a cool voice. "Sleep well, Miss Sinclair. You will be excused from this week's curriculum."

            Rahne's sheet-cloaked head gave nod. Magneto then walked to Dani. "Miss Moonstar, can I speak to you for a moment?" 

            Both teacher and student walked out of the room. Once the door was shut, Magneto faced Dani, the latter folding her arms.

            "I have heard rumors about Larry Bodine," Magneto approached.

            "All true I'm afraid." Dani sadly recounted. "Larry Bodine was a mutant. He killed himself because he was afraid people knew. Cept that the knowin' was some stupid joke."

            Magneto reacted to this problem with negative expressions marking his face. Had he known, Larry would have been saved from his fate. As it was, ignorance proved deadly. Curse Xavier for leaving this job for him alone to do, Magneto reproached in his mind. Such a tragedy would have been averted had Charles been here.

            Reluctantly, Magneto thought of another thing. As much as he wished to ponder the Bodine subject more, other interests demanded his authority.

            "Danielle," Magneto coolly spoke. "Another subject has come to my attention."

            "Yeah, Tenchi Masaki's here," moaned the Indian with a frown. This reaction was not based on hatred. Rather, she hated the time the boy came. She wished he came at a better time.

            "I was not informed of his visit."

            "Me neither."

            Magneto thought about possible ramifications. "Do you think he might be staying here?"

            "If he does, I don't think it'll be a big deal. The kid lives with aliens, and he's part alien himself. I'll welcome him."

            Magneto understood. He decided to respect this analysis for now.

            "I wish to be informed in that case. I require this from you, as part of your job as co-leader of the New Mutants."  

            This moment of communication was then intervened by the entrance of another student. "Am I interrupting something?" Kitty spoke as she entered the scene.

            Magneto turned his direction to the girl in an imposing manner. Dani also faced Kitty in a less reverent but still inviting position. "Nope. What's up?"

            Kitty's face was the most serious in sincerity. "Magneto, is there any way you can call Principal Hogarth?"

            "I have her number," Magneto responded in a similar emotion. "May I have your reason?"

            "As you know, Larry's death is going to be talked about a lot in the upcoming weeks. Mostly in a bad way since it's now known he's a mutant. He doesn't deserve this. I want to speak to his school tomorrow. I want to give my two cents about him before anyone else does."

            Dani thought this a good idea. Remembering Rahne's wish that Larry's memory should be honored, that he shouldn't die for nothing, Dani thought this is what the doctor ordered. "Any idea of what your gonna say?"

            Kitty's eyes stared away, implying to both headmaster and fellow student that that part was not yet decided. "I'll…think of something." With a heavy breath, she continued. "Can you just do this for me?"

            "It will be done." Magneto gave his approval. No emotion came from the words, but both Kitty and Dani knew that he meant it. Instantly, he departed from the hall.

            "Need any help?" Dani asked Kitty.

            "I want to do this alone. It's gonna be a long night."

===                     

            With grim understanding, Tenchi found out about Larry Bodine. Larry was this kid the mutants met at a spring mixer with the students of Salem Center High School the other night. The gang got along with Larry, until he turned them away with a cruel 'mutie' joke. This morning, they learned that Larry hung himself. Seemed that the kid had problems, Doug presumed. Tenchi noticed that everyone was familiar with this story, although from the look of all, it was not with good memory.

            Sam then made a revelation that he just learned this night. Larry indeed had a problem; he was a mutant. With grim detail, Sam related that some kids convinced Larry that a mutant-hunting agency named X-Factor knew his secret. This was a joke, made without any confirmation of Larry's powers. Unfortunately, the thought that someone knew his secret scared the poor boy, forcing his fateful decision. 

Everyone took this news with sad contemplation. How could it be anything but? Larry's secret gave the gang a new perspective on the matter, especially since they all suffered the same problem. Sam continued that Rahne knew about Larry's secret the night of his death, but she was too late to save him. As a result, she was most hard hit by the news (with the exception of Kitty, who was becoming acquainted with Larry at the mixer). Rahne turned aggressive to the pranksters. In a statement that raddled Tenchi (though Amara appeared stoic), Sam said that if Illyana had not ported Dani, Kitty, and himself to intercept Rahne in time, the girl would have exacted a revenge that she would soon regret. "As if there weren't 'nough r'gret." Sam added.

            "Maybe if we didn't turn away from him that night, he wouldn't have off'd himself," Doug remarked for the umpteenth time. The reality was that they did turn away. Of all the team members, Doug knew what Larry might have gone through. Considering his present circumstances, he was lucky. 

            Tenchi was silent to this story. It had become clear to the boy that he had come and expected good at a bad time. Here he was, happy to see old friends, but in the midst of a tragedy. He felt awful. "Maybe I should not have come."

            "Don't think too much of it," Dani made an entrance reply. This appearance caught Tenchi with a weird nostalgia. Last time he saw Dani, she was having trouble walking. Now she was briskly moving to the couch with little effort or strain. "Your coming here did not come at a better time." Dani continued, hiding her own ideas. "We need a little happiness, considering the circumstances."

            "How's Rahne?" Sam asked her.

            "Could be better, like the rest of us," moaned Dani with a sigh. "Maybe Tenchi's arrival might cheer her up." Tenchi did not know how he could be able to help, but his desire to do it was sincere. 

Before the atmosphere could get too serious, Roberto advised a change of subject. The obvious choice was "What have you been doing since last time?"

 This talk commenced, giving some persons distractions despite the tragedy being too sunk into their hearts. Both hosts and guests had so much to say to each other. Tenchi heard of a plethora of adventures that the New Mutants underwent. He already had knowledge of some of these adventures, like Sam meeting a rock-star space thief named Lila Cheney ("Sounds like Ryoko," Tenchi commented), while others were more revealing to the scant material Sam had already written.

The hidden stories were even weirder. Rahne and Roberto had been possessed by beings of light and darkness. Dani, Doug, and Wolfsbane went inside a person's mind (which belonged, Doug added, to Professor Xavier's son; a comment that surprised Tenchi in its ramifications). That followed with a trip to that aforementioned Asgard, where Tenchi found out was actually the home of Gods from Norse mythology.

"That must have been some adventure," Tenchi responded.

"It was a great one!" critiqued Roberto. Dani looped her eyes.

"Well…" Amara uncomfortably moaned. "It was…something."

At that respect, Warlock showed a view-screen image of some weird creature that was short, long-necked, and pointy-eared. This helped Tenchi faithfully picture what the kids were retelling. The techno-organic being made him/itself into this plethora of screens. Each screen showed different shots to depictions of the adventures. The pictures kept changing with his/its master. Warlock just couldn't stay still; he/it was constantly shifting his/its outlines. Despite the jarring instability, Tenchi welcomed this part of Warlock's personality. It was part of his unpredictable character.

At any rate, the weird-looking creature in the image made Amara cringe. A surprised Tench then realized that the creature was actually her! "I think I'll pass on the story about how you got that way," a gentlemanly Tenchi cautioned to a pleased Amara.     

            Another of Warlock's images was that of some humongous Asian girl with a bloated, cruel face. Then he found out that this person was Shan Coy Manh, the New Mutant that Sam had written about. This led to greater astonishment when Tenchi saw the image of a slender Asian girl. According to the New Mutants, this person and the bloated behemoth before were one and the same! Their explanation for this physical change was that she spent weeks in a desert. 

            "Where has she been all this time?" Tenchi asked. "She wasn't with us back then."

            "She disappeared for awhile, Tenchi," Sam answered. "How she returned is a long, very interestin' story. All ah can say now is she's back."

            "You can meet her tomorrow," Amara promised.

            As the story continued, Tenchi found out that the Mutants were transferred to another school in Massachusetts (that would have definitely made a visit difficult, the boy realized; good thing everyone was back to the school). After their return to the School of Gifted Youngsters, the team then became involved with a creature named Mojo, which resulted in the School getting a new girl named Betsy Braddock. Little else besides that occurred, or so the mutants said. Tenchi noticed that an expression of reluctance appeared on most of the kids' faces. When he mentioned his own amnesia about the team, the mentioned made a few eye loops. This gave him the impression that something bad had happened (besides this weekend's tragedy). Something they obviously did not wish to discuss. With good manners, Tenchi decided not to press them further about this ambiguous account. 

And as Tenchi had already learned, the most recent of these adventures occurred under the new administration. He had already learned about Professor Charles Xavier's illness, but another part of the reason for his absence was due to his being stuck in space somewhere. The student's views were pretty mixed on the replacement: Magneto.  

            "I've heard about him," Tenchi commented.

            "Not good, I expect." remarked Roberto.

            "Aw, he's not doin' that bad," Sam made a defense, making Roberto do his own rolling of eyes.

            All this made Tenchi's exploits appear a little tame, though it must be truthful to say that the gang were just as thrilled and stunned by such stories as the Empresses of Jurai visiting (some eyebrows went up when Tenchi mentioned that one of them might be his great-grandmother), Ryo-ohki taking on a humanoid form, treasure hunts, abductions, and battles with alien world-beaters.

            "That's so cool," Doug remarked.

"Ah like to hear more," Sam obliged with a look at the clock, "but don't you think it's getting' purty late?"

Tenchi jumped when he saw the time as well. "Geez, you're right. I have to get back to the hotel!" 

"Where are you staying at, Tenchi?" asked Doug.

            "Me and my dad are sharing a hotel room."

            "No, my friend," Roberto interrupted with a florid declaration. The mutant got to his feet, acting all flamboyant. "The New Mutants look after each other. You can use a guest room."

            Tenchi noted this remark. He remembered, on his last adventure, when Sam gave the boy his belt, stating that Tenchi was now part of the New Mutants. The boy accepted this invitation without hesitation. This fact was further emphasized when Professor Xavier gave him a uniform. He thought they would have forgotten about his membership, a presumption broken by Roberto's reply.

            "It's all right," Tenchi said positively. "I'm happy where I am."

            "Forget it!" Doug raised his voice in enthusiasm. "We have more rooms than we need."

Sam seconded this. "Though ah'd admit you're visit was unexpect'd, yuh can stay with us."

            "No, it's all right," Tenchi sincerely refused. "I don't want to cause too much trouble."

            "Do not be." said Amara with a wicked smile, "We are glad you came. There is a large amount we can do this week, and simply, if you lodge with us." 

            "C'mon!" Doug aggressively supported, "It beats moving back and forth."

            The factors of benefit outweighed the factors of problems in Tenchi's resolve. Everyone wanted him to stay here. It also would solve some complications about transportation.

            His smile preceded his response. "You got me!"

            Before any positive applause was made, Dani walked into this center of attention. "HOLD IT!" she declared, throwing her arms in a disapproving pantomime. "Got word from the teach. We need his permission."

            Half the group moaned. "That cinches it," Roberto remarked. "It will be NO."

===

            Everyone headed for the office. Tenchi remembered when it had once been Charles Xavier's office. Once in the room, he felt grim reminders. This was where he thought Washu was killed. One does not forget a scene like that.  

It also didn't help that Magneto was there. With his hands clasped together under a serious face, the man looked like he was ready to pounce Tenchi like a tiger. The Headmaster made some negative comments about Tenchi living here, most important being that it might prove distracting to the students' learning. However, he gave permission, with the promise that the students be more devoted to their studies next week.

            With the OK, the mutants went into the hall.

            "You didn't have to do this," Tenchi meekly stated.

            "Stop with the apologies, Tenchi!" Doug loudly assured the boy with emphasis on their acceptance. "It's _o-kay_! Let's show you to your room."

            "But my luggage is still at the hotel." 

===

            Kitty sat on the bed, her arms wrapping around her legs. She did not cry; she had already cried enough in Larry's house the afternoon of his death. However, that did not make things any easier to deal with.

            Luckily, she had Illyana with her. Her best friend looked over Kitty with comfort.

            "He wasn't really a bad kid," Kitty's voice sounded from her buried head. "Larry just didn't have any friends to help him."

            "Them's the breaks kiddo," Illyana spoke. The whole suicide never really bothered this Sorceress; it was Larry's choice to die. His fault. It was only Kitty's bereavement that made her even care about the matter. 

             Kitty threw her head back, flying out her brown hair. "Logan told me people killed themselves out of honor. Where the hell's the honor in this?!"

            "There's no honor in Death," Illyana looked with her friend at the empty staring space. "It sucks."

            "Thanks for the karma," Kitty smiled. It was since this morning that she did such a thing. Slowly, she got out of her bed and to her desk.

            "Any ideas?" Illyana asked.

            Kitty threw her head on the desk. "Not a clue," she somberly spoke. 

            A knock came at the door. "Come in," Kitty answered.

            It was Dani. "Can you help us, Illyana?"

            Illyana knew the complications of that help. Her nerves decreased as she thought about it. "No." 

"We need your powers to teleport Tenchi to his hotel." Dani offered her advice anyway.

"Can he just go take a bus?" Illyana answered.

"Oh, go do it," Kitty persuaded. "No use the both of us being depressed."

Dani pressed the matter further. "I ask you as a teammate, and as a friend: help a member."

=== 

Tenchi saw Illyana enter the room. She looked pretty reluctant. He was too; Illyana's powers were uncontrollable, with the chance that she could teleport to another world, or another time.

            "Don't worry, Tenchi." Grinned Roberto, "Illyana has improved upon her powers…a little."

            "Thanks for the advice," glared Tenchi.

            Illyana moved in front of Tenchi, really catching his attention. "So what Hotel's you're dad staying at?"

            "The Morgan." Tenchi slurred.

            "Know where that is." As Illyana raised her arms, a stepping disc appeared beneath their feet. Tenchi remembered the weirdness of what happened. First the disc would rise, engulfing them in its bright light. Once the disc was over his eyes, Tenchi found himself in a different time and place. It was Limbo. The place Illyana where was absolute monarch over all the demonic inhabitants. Of course, in all the times Tenchi was there, he only met one demon. Perhaps this was due to some order by Illyana. In Tenchi's case, the more he was there, the less he wanted to remain. 

            And yet, Limbo was also the realm where Tenchi had spent the most time alone with Illyana. Standing beside her made Tenchi think of the old times. With nostalgia, he looked at Illyana. As he knew before, the time apart had done little to mar her angelic beauty. True, Illyana was not as gorgeous as Ryoko, nor as graceful as Ayeka, but she was in a unique class of her own.

            However, Tenchi was not so blind as to not notice the one marring feature of this lovely face- her eyes. They were still of the same dark maturity that if too closely looked upon, showed the part of her soul that one had best decide to leave alone.

            To Tenchi, it did not matter. He knew about her darkness and even now it hardly changed his perceptions on this friend.

            In that second of time, the boy muttered something. "I'm glad to see you again."

            Illyana's eyes were secure. Unbeknown to Tenchi, they changed with a shaky resolution. But this was only for a moment.

            "Let's get going, Tenchi." The girl answered coldly. The boy took this with great notice. He had come to the realization that perhaps the sorceress was luckier in putting to past to rest.

            "Right," responded Tenchi to Illyana's proposition.  

A new disc appeared, this time transferring their beings to a street in Salem Center.

===

            A knock at the door awoke Nobuyuki from his bed.

            "I'm coming! I'm coming!" sounded the man. He knew it might be his son. It was a prediction proven correct when he opened the door. What he didn't expect was to see Illyana with his boy.

            "So, Tenchi." Nobuyuki made a wicked smile. "And I thought you were a little shy among women."

            "Dad!" roared Tench in repulsion. "This is Illyana. Remember her from last year?"

            Facing the girl, Nobuyuki made a head bow as was to his manners. "I am pleased for my son to meet you again."

Half of Illyana's lip rose at the strange sentence. "Well…you're welcome." She then moved past the older man, asking about the whereabouts of Tenchi's luggage.

"Why do you want that?"   

 Tenchi gave the answer. "Dad, if you don't mind, I'm going to stay at the school."

            His son's response was really unexpected. It was a disappointing response. Nobuyuki had actually expected to spend some time with his son. The business trip was indeed busy this week, but the father was still optimistic about finding time to spend with his son, and this was all based on Tenchi and him staying in the same room. That hope was shattered by Tenchi's answer.

            "Oh." was Nobuyuki's vocal response. It was a depressing _Oh._ Hiding his disappointment, he turned around to show the boy and girl the luggage they required.

            Nobuyuki tried to save some loss. "You know, I could send a taxi."

            Picking his cargo of luggage, including an umbrella, Tenchi was apologetic. "No that's okay." Then he turned to Illyana. "Ready when you are." The door followed their leaving. 

            With a disheartened feeling, the father walked back to bed. Sitting down, his gaze fell to the table. On it was a picture of a very special woman in his life.

            "Dearest wife," he sorrowed. "I wish you were here. Your son has grown, and I fear that he has grown away from me."    

===

The rain had by now spent its time; all was calm at Salem Center. The darkening mood was made by the coming of night. This black atmosphere was now being disrupted by the lights of a car driving along the road. It was a Rolls Royce, a vehicle of the most classical nature. It was a useful vehicle to the School of which it belonged. Not that misuse was alien to this certain car. A few days ago, it had been abandoned, discovered, towed away, and impounded. The report had said that a couple of kids in colorful costumes had driven it along near Central Park. This news was given to the owners when they wished to repossess it. After the owners' verification of theft was made, confirmed with the fact that no one in the faculty was similar in age to the thieves (the youngest student was fourteen), it was restored.

            Right now, the car drove home with its passengers. The driver was a large young man. Beside him was a colorfully dressed girl with spiky brown hair, streaked in white. The passenger in the back of the car was almost the girl's age, with a red-haired crewcut that ended with a ponytail. She was the reason for this drive, having been picked up at the airport. She was glad about the courtesy that the team was doing for her, even though she had not been a cooperative member of late.

            Rachel Summers was given some info about what had happened while she was away. The school had received a new student. One Elizabeth Braddock, who was a telepath. This left Rachel wondering. According to her age, the woman might not belong to the New Mutants. That could mean the X-Men might get another telepath. Rachel felt a little like a third wheel now. She wondered if her abilities were still needed with the team. That meant the greater question of whether the X-Men still wanted her. Rachel tried to brush these doubts away like waste thrown into the garbage. After all, it was not as if there was a limit to mind readers in the X-Men. Besides, said Rogue, there were no future plans of having the unskilled novice join the team.

Such heartening news did not alleviate the girl's spirits. Rachel had been making a habit of being uncooperative with the team she regarded as her family. Her decision to continue searching for her father alone was the most present action. While they fought the Beyonder, the X-Men stayed in San Francisco for an extended period. When this stay ended after a battle with the Freedom Force, the team were forced to return home, but not before a visit was made to Anchorage, Alaska to meet Scott (a founding member of theirs), Madelyne, and their baby. 

A strange thing came to them, as the team arrived to an empty house that Madelyne's letter had written as their home. The doors were locked, and a phasing check by Kitty found the house stripped of all furniture. Checking around the town, the X-Men discovered that the house had no applicants for months. These facts were very mysterious, but Storm said they could not be dealt with because of other important factors. Anti-Mutant hysteria was increasing in Manhattan. Concerned for the School's novice students, the New Mutants, Ororo ordered a quick return. For the moment, the novices and their Headmaster- their oldest enemy- were a priority over one of their oldest friends and teammates. 

Only Rachel did not think so. That was an ironic step for her. Originally, she was the most opposed over the team's plan to meet Scott. She did not want to confront him. After all, what right did she have to tell the guy that she was not only her daughter from a distant future, but the offspring of Jean Grey, the deceased (in this time) love of his life? Scott had resolved his loss, marrying another woman (who for some weird reason resembled her mother) and now becoming a father to their baby son Nathan (her baby step-brother). Revealing her identity would open old wounds, hurting not only her father, but also his wife. 

Nevertheless, Rachel had decided to face facts and confront her fears. As a result, Scott's disappearance was shocking. Here she was in Anchorage, trying to confront her fears, and the guy wasn't even there. The facts about the house's vacancy also disturbed her. As a result, Rachel was not all that happy about the team's decision to put it on hold. She refused to believe any story that could explain the Summers' disappearance, like the possibility that they moved homes. Nor was she content with the knowledge that if something had happened, her father would be able to solve it on his own. Going against the team's wishes (an increasingly annoying habit of hers), Rachel remained behind while the X-Men returned home. She decided to search alone, although the fact that Kitty- who had been worried about her friend Illyana- did not even offer any assistance was a little disappointing. 

Sadly, a few days searching gave little to even prove that the Summers lived anywhere near Alaska. At any rate, she was getting guilt feelings over not being there for the team; last Saturday, she called the school and found out that the team had some close shave the other day; an encounter with the witch Spiral and her master, a creature named Mojo. Considering this, Rachel felt high time to return, buying a plane ticket thanks to Magneto (She could have used the Phoenix Force, but decided against it). Perhaps she could have better luck finding her father with the X-Men's help, or maybe use the mutant-locating Cerebro (why didn't she think of that in the beginning, the girl lambasted herself). 

            "Sorry 'bout yuh not finding them," Rogue coldly answered. Rachel felt that iciness. She wanted to know the reason for it, but she couldn't use her telepathy. Besides, Rogue's mind was immune to any mind reading, due to the permanent co-existence of another personality. 

            "Guess I shouldn't have done it in the first place." Rachel moped.

            "Now don't be like that," Rogue breathed hard. "Don't forget it was ah who told you to face your father in the first place. It was somethin' yuh had t' do."

            "Are you sure?" Rachel answered with frankness. "While I was gone, you guys were almost Spiral's X-Babies. You needed my help, and I blew it for you."

            "No one was hurt, Rachel," Peter calmly sounded. "The X-Men got out okay. Besides, if what you say is true, Scott could be in trouble."

            "Storm will be back tomorrow," Rogue answered, "once everyone's back, we can do somethin' bout it."    

===

            Habitation- NOT- preferred?

            That was Warlock's line when Tenchi examined the guest room. It was the first time he was in such a room in the School. In his last visit, he was sleeping on the living room couch. It was interesting that he was going to be a guest here on peaceful times rather than by accident, like last time. 

            "It's preferred, Locke," Tenchi assured his "selffriend."

            Tenchi looked around the room. It was a nice room, decorated with wallpaper. The furniture included a bed, a dresser, a chair, and a bathroom.

            "The bathroom may not be as lavish as that Onsen you have back home," said Illyana, "but it will do."

            Tenchi had by now placed the suitcase on the bed. Opening the case, he picked up some folded clothes and carried them to the dresser. 

            Removing a load of clothes revealed a framed photo. The gang noticed it.

            "So, those exotic beauties are still living with you, eh prince?" an interested Roberto made a smug question.

            Tenchi made another glare, supported by a low voice. "Yes, Roberto." 

            "What a waste for such beauty." sadly smiled the boy.

            "Thank you, God's gift to women," joked Dani.

Roberto jumped upon the bed, shaking the suitcases. "So, prince, any plans of your stay here?"

            "I hope it's a memorable one," was an answer, although he doubted it might be in the memory he preferred.

            Doug also sat on the bed. "It's great that you came now, Tenchi. Some of the team has been gone for awhile. Now we're all together."

            "Douglas is right," supported Amara. "Despite this morning's tragedy, you are lucky to have arrived."

            "You can meet Shan," Illyana offered.

            "She wanted to meet you," Dani smirked at Tenchi's shoulder. 

            "All that can happen tomorrow." said a voice from afar. Everyone turned to see Magneto at the door. "I do believe it is time for Tenchi to sleep. All of you as well."

            Some moans sounded from the mutants. Nevertheless, one by one, the mutants went out of the room, each giving a wish of good night or seeing him tomorrow. Then there was only the Headmaster with the boy. Tenchi noticed that the man was trying really hard to be friendly, but his grim and strong expressions were ruining the effect.

            "Now understand this, Mr. Masaki," said the headmaster. "You are a guest here, to be given respect as is your situation. But know that the New Mutants are under my responsibility and anything that would harm them would be against my wishes. If such a thing happens because of you...my former profession shows that I am capable of punishment."

            Tenchi was a bit overwhelmed by this declaration, said as a promise, but carrying the sounds of a threat. Nevertheless, he stood up.

            "I don't wish to have anything bad come to my friends." Tenchi responded in kind. "If such a thing happens, you will know that I'll do what I can to help them."

            Magneto looked at the boy's eyes. Peering into them, he understood the sincerity of this promise. Moving closer, he put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder.

            "You have nothing to fear from me," he said coldly but seriously, with a smile that looked weird.

            Magneto then walked away, out of the room. The door closed on its own, as if it obeyed the Headmaster's commands. Tenchi now understood the antipathy given toward the new teacher. It felt like having Kagato as a principal. He hoped that was not going to be the case.

            Alone, Tenchi continued unpacking. Two items still remained in his suitcase. One was the Tenchi-ken. It was a part of his body now, to be included everywhere he went. Another was a black and yellow suit complete with gloves and boots. It was the uniform the original Headmaster had given him. Tenchi had never put on this costume. Would this week now be the time? 

            Ten minutes later, Tenchi was dressed in his garments of T-shirt and black hakamas. Slipping into the comfortable bed, he turned off the light. He thought with optimism how everything had dramatically surpassed his expectations. Instead of just learning information on the New Mutants' whereabouts, Tenchi saw that they were back at the school. Even better, he was now staying with them! This presented him a week full of possibilities. 

Slumber than came to him…shortly. Loud noises vibrated from the hall. As Tenchi looked at the door, he could hear the sounds stop there. Then several hard knocks sounded.

            Tenchi instantly got out of bed. Grabbing the handle, he called out, "Just a second!" He opened to see who was outside. It stood six feet tall with formidable attitude. Tenchi recognized him; it was Illyana's brother. "P-Peter?"

            "Da." Peter answered with a strict, cold tone. His eyes carried gentleness, but tonight they were addled by vigilance.

             Making the best of it, Tenchi opened the door wide. "Would you like to come in?"

            "I decline," rejected Peter. "I merely wish to apologize for not being informed of your visit earlier. Now I wish to give you some advice."

            Tenchi knew what it was going to be in accurate prediction. "I just wanted to visit the New Mutants," the boy sincerely assured. "I have already told Magneto that I will be a gracious guest to them, and that includes your sister. You have no fear."

            "Good," the huge colossus answered very aggressively. "And you shall have no fear of me…if things go as you promise." Peter then walked away after giving Tenchi this veiled threat.

             Understanding with a certain dread, Tenchi hypnotically shut the door. For certain reasons, his optimism on this week had taken a deep decline. So much for things being quiet…

====================================================================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

TIMELINE:

NM= NEW MUTANTS 

UXM= UNCANNY X-MEN 

FF= FANFICTION

Week before 

   UXM 206 - X-Men (except for absent Logan/Wolverine) leave San Francisco. 

   FF: X-Men go to Anchorage, find an empty Summers residence. Rachel persuades team to leave her behind to search for Cyclops/Scott Summers (she fails in locating him).

   NM ANNUAL 2 – Mojo kidnaps Betsy Braddock/Psylocke and the New Mutants. Betsy joins the School. Rahne/Wolfsbane (after a hiatus in Scotland) returns to the New Mutants.

   UXM ANNUAL 10 - Longshot joins the School. Mojo captures X-Men (except for absent Rachel). The New Mutants rescue them.

Saturday 

   FF:  Ororo/Storm and Kurt/Nightcrawler fly Longshot to Muir Island and Betsy to Great Britain.

   NM 45 - Spring Mixer that night. New Mutants and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat meet Larry Bodine. Larry commits suicide later in the evening. 

   FF: Tenchi and Nobuyuki on plane to America.

Sunday   

   NM 45 - That morning, New Mutants learn about Larry's death. 

   FF: That afternoon, Tenchi and Nobuyuki land in New York. Arrive at Morgan Hotel in Salem Center. Tenchi takes the bus to the School. 

   NM 45 - Kitty, Sam/Cannonball, Dani/Mirage, and Illyana/Magik stop Rahne's revenge on pranksters.

   FF: Tenchi reaches the school that night, reuniting with the New Mutants. Illyana teleports Kitty, Sam, Dani, and Rahne to school. With permission from Magneto, Tenchi stays at the School. Meanwhile, Peter/Colossus and Rogue pick up Rachel at the airport.

===================================================================================================

Next Time: Tenchi meets Karma.

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Find my ideas on continuity very problematic? Think the idea of Tenchi as a member absolutely ridiculous? Please give me your comments and questions.


	2. I, Light Ken!

Tenchi the New Mutant

Chapter 2: I, Light-ken!

By claudius  

I don't own anything. Characters of 'Tenchi Muyo!' are owned by AIC (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda). Characters of 'New Mutants' and 'X-Men' owned by Marvel Comics. All canonical X-Men/New Mutants stories in this story were written by Chris Claremont, with artistry and advice from Frank Miller, Len Wein, Paul Smith, John Romita Jr., John Byrne, Dave Cockrum, Bob McLeod, Bill Sienkiewicz, Jackson Guise, Alan Davis, Art Adams, and Steve Leialoha. Magneto was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. 

===================================================================================================

            The chimes of the clock hit at 6:00. The machine's alarm sound awoke the white-haired figure lying on the bed beside it. He arose from the covers of his nightly rest to deal with his morning and day exercises. Practically naked, as was his wish, the newly awakened man walked to the bathroom. A cold shower increased his consciousness, which made him aware enough for shaving. Perceiving on the mirror before him small whiskers upon his cheeks, the man made a smooth concentration. The razor, levitating before him, moved and cut his face; it scraped his hair specks without harm to the skin. The rituals continued with the use of a toothbrush to clean and strengthen his teeth. Magneto performed all these actions in a straightforward behavior that revealed no faults in movement, decision, and verification. 

Departing the bathroom, the Headmaster headed to his closet. He concentrated. The closet doors opened up, revealing a wardrobe. A second concentration leaned toward a suit that hung from the closet. This piece of hung clothing began to rip and tear from its spot. Piece by piece, the cloth was stolen, reaching a point that showed only an empty wire hanger in its place.

            This thievery proved to be part of a transfusion. In the same quick turn that stripped the wire hanger of its clothes, the man's naked form became fully clothed with this stolen material. The mishmash of pieces turned and formed around the man, materializing into trousers, shirt, and a tie, surrounded by a gray vest and coat. Feeling no alterations or anomalies in this change, the Headmaster was content. He was ready for work.

            He walked out of the room, passing hallways and chambers. His course was the kitchen. Now before this entry, the man was alone in his morning ritual. Once he made his way into the room of pantries, cupboards, and cooking and freezing equipment, the man met two new figures, ending this lonely existence. Doug and Warlock were together, cooking breakfast for the rest of the team, seemingly because it was Doug's turn and responsibility this day. The techno-being helped, taking on a more intensive approach in its assistance. Magneto wondered how much an assistance this was.

            "Good morning, Doug and Warlock," Magneto greeted his two students. "I trust that you slept well," he addressed only to Doug. Despite his wish to present a mannered voice of open friendliness, Magneto's greeting came out as cold and indifferent. It was such a hard thing to sound warm, considering his previous record of giving words of a cold, alienating characterization.

            Luckily, the two students were not really affected by today's lukewarm greeting. This was partly due to the ill-timed conditions in Doug's state of mind. "I'm sleepwalking," he yawned, scratching his unkempt hair.

            "SELF- also- HAS- performed- ACTIONS- of- UNCONSCIOUS- animation,- DWELLING- to- SLEEPLAND- dreamscape," Warlock spoke and acted this rather proudly, like a child succeeding in his first bicycle ride. Magneto made a pause at the weird thought about Warlock's new choice of living. Was sleep possible for a being of the technarchy?  Still, it definitely was an improvement over the techno-alien's habit of watching television all night. 

            Magneto sat down on the table. Suspecting something not right, he asked at Doug's direction, "Fixing breakfast this morning?" 

            The one to respond was not Doug. "AFFIRMATIVE," answered Warlock to this question, which confused Magneto. "SELF- designs- TO- accumulate- BREAKFAST- to- FELLOW- selffriends."

            Magneto found his suspicions correct, though the info was still surprising (which in his case, was expressed as a cool, fixed glare of suspicious understanding). Doug saw it to himself to offer some explanation, despite his bedraggled condition. "Locke told me that he was making breakfast this morning. I'm just here giving advice."

            Having complied at the meaning of this 'advice,' Magneto surrendered any further unease about this topic. He sat back on his chair, where on a cupboard to his right was situated a coffee machine. As he opened the newspaper, the inert coffee machine switched on. As the dark brown waters of this machine drilled down the vacant cup, the Headmaster read about the news of the day. Headlines still spoke of Larry Bodine's suicide, an incident that moved heavily upon the reader's conscience. He had only met this boy very briefly at the Mixer last Saturday. Any chance of the encounter taking a greater form was squelched by the boy's wish for isolation. Had Charles been here, he would have instantly learned about the boy's problem and saved him from fate, Magneto cruelly predicted to himself. Such predictions (and their outcomes) had become a major habit to the successor. Only a firm resolute acceptance of such failings made him overcome its effects, if not its memory. 

As a characteristic of this acceptance, Magneto folded the paper, asking a word from Doug. "As the both of you are up first," he addressed the two, "you should be among the first to know."

            Doug made shaky, somewhat clumsy steps to a chair. With haggard eyes and a tired smile, he slurred, "What's up, Teach?"

            "Last night, as Kitty's wish, I called Principal Hogarth of Salem Center High School." Magneto explained as if this was a lecture. "She has agreed for Kitty to give a speech this afternoon about Larry Bodine."

            Doug leaned back to the chair, showing a display of approval despite his half- awake appearance.

            "Although I am not certain of the full details," Magneto continued. "It might be a good guess that she might identify herself as a mutant."

            Doug's half-sleepy eyes really opened to this news. Magneto took notice, as he also heard the boy's suddenly cautious line, "Is she really gonna to do it?"

            "I'm only guessing, Doug," Magneto corrected. "However, I believe that she has every right to do so. I say this with full knowledge to the possible ramifications."

            "Do you think Kitty will talk about us all?" Doug spoke with stemming excitement, his behavior thinly portraying a piece of selfish protection. 

"I do not know," Magneto then magnetically grabbed for his coffee, the cup flying peacefully to his hand. "What I do want to know is your choice. Are you content to the possibility that she will reveal our secrets?"

Despite Warlock's constant movements (which were always varied), Magneto concentrated his attention to Doug. A few seconds' pause marked the boy's silence. This was certainly an important choice for the student, the Headmaster remembered. Of all the New Mutants, with the exception of Illyana, Doug Ramsey still kept his mutant powers a secret from his family. If Kitty told the truth about herself, this could mean revealing to the public that the School of Gifted Youngsters is a haven for mutants, compromising Doug's privacy as well. 

"I want Kitty to do the right thing," Doug slowly answered.

"Are you certain?" Magneto made much of this suspicious question. "I could speak to Kitty, and tell her not to do such a thing for your benefit."

Doug stared at the table. "No," he admitted, though his eyes showed disagreement. "I don't want to blow what Kitty wants to do. Sure, I'm not happy 'bout it, but I can't let it bother me. I think Kitty has a good idea going; far be it from me to force her from doing something right."

Magneto arose, hearing some loudening voices in the hall. "And that's your final word on it?

"Yes." Doug finalized his word, though the student lingered some conspicuous doubts. At this very moment Sam, Dani, Roberto, and Amara entered the room, all convincingly bedraggled. A stepping disc entered the empty space, presenting Illyana. Their appearances fulfilled Magneto's intention to ask about their wishes on Kitty's plans.     

===

With his eyes opening, Tenchi awoke. The room was brighter. It was an obvious clue that the sun was out, shining its bright residue around. A slow realization of his surroundings then incurred, reminding the boy that he was no longer at home. Rising from the bed, Tenchi yawned. Rubbing his weary eyes and scratching his messed up hair, he got out of bed. The feeling of his bare feet on the rug made the realization that he needed some slippers. Tired and possessed of a lazy feeling, Tenchi nevertheless went to his suitcase and found a pair, which he quickly put on. He sneezed. Brushing his nose with his finger, he wondered if anyone was talking about him. Either that, or his rain-drenched trek the other day must have had some after effects.

            Twenty minutes later, he came out of his bedroom fully dressed. He was clothed in jeans, a blue shirt, and white sweater. Today he was not going to work the fields, nor come to a breakfast greeted by the warm and friendly voice of Sasami.

            Tenchi walked down the large stairway and into the hall. Memories flashed back to his mind of his last visit. Like before, he heard voices coming from a door. Memories told him that it was the kitchen. However, he decided not to replicate his actions of last time, which had demanded stealth and discretion. He opened the door wide, and indiscreetly entered.

            The mutants were at the table, having morning's breakfast. Tenchi paused in finding out that he had made a culture clash; he came to breakfast well dressed, while his hosts were all in different varieties of sleepwear. Sam was in pajama pants and a small shirt inscribed "Lila" (didn't even take a second for Tenchi to realize where that came from). Beside him, Dani was in jean shorts and a checkered shirt, Roberto was in a robe, and Amara wore a long sleeveless white gown. Illyana wore a seductively revealing negligee under a small robe (making Tenchi blush at this sight), and Doug had a regular pair of pajamas. Warlock was naked. Then again, he/it was always naked.

            Despite their eating, it was clear everybody had gotten up a little too early. Receiving some greetings, Tenchi pulled up a seat. The urge to sneeze making an attack, the boy moved away from his friends, covered his mouth, and relieved himself.

            "Mornin' sniffles?" a dim-eyed Sam noted.

            "Guess so," Tenchi responded with a nasal yawn. "Hope it's not long-lasting." 

            "Did you sleep well?" said Roberto, barely looking up from his breakfast.

            "I…little short." yawned Tenchi.

            "That's no surprise," remarked Illyana, her eyes closed, but her face suddenly bright.

            Tenchi looked around, studying the contents for breakfast. No rice bowls, no rice crackers, but bread, pancakes, and bowls of wheat pieces.

            "You use the fork and spoon," remarked a smug Roberto like a teacher.

            "I think he knows what they are, Bobby." corrected Illyana. Proving her hunch correct, Tenchi knowingly picked up the tools. 

"Although I normally use chopsticks, Bobby," Tenchi remarked, "I'm not so internationally challenged that I don't know what a fork is." As he used the utensils, Tenchi received the elongated head of Warlock pop up before him. He/it then dropped a piece of pancake on his plate. "Self- MADE- it- BY- self!" the alien explained in a face that glowed and charged with enthusiastic and positive influence. His/its teeth grew large in a smile that was as happy as it was humanly impossible. 

"You did?" Tenchi's face mixed with bizarre understanding. He eyed the food, which looked normal, despite supposedly being the work of its creator. Tenchi than swung his mood from wariness to forwardness. He would not hurt Warlock's feeling. With a fork and knife, he cut, caught, and ate the pancake. His optimism proved correct. With great attention, Warlock asked if the elements were to his satisfaction. Tenchi nodded and smiled, which made the alien retract back with a celebratory face. That moment over, Tenchi looked around, seeing that all but one of the mutants was present. "Where's Rahne?"

            "She's still upstairs," Dani gave her knowledge of her friend's whereabouts. 

            "We cannot let her despair at this," Amara advised, making Tenchi realize that there had already been talk on this subject before he arrived.

            "Looking for solutions," asked Dani, at which she mouthed a bread roll. "The best I can say is that we stand by her."   

            "Speaking of which," Doug interceded, "Any idea on what Kitty's gonna talk about?" he asked with a concerned face.

            "No clue," Illyana frankly claimed. "She's been up all night, though."

            Tenchi wondered about this. "What is this all about?"

"Kitty's gonna write a eulogy for Larry Bodine an' read it at his school t'day," Sam explained with invitation.

Tenchi, remembering the grim talk about Larry, acted cordial "That's nice of her."

"Ya can go with us if ya like," offered Sam with no doubt.

Tenchi thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "If I can." 

Dani looked at everybody, speaking loudly among the munching, gulping, and utensil scraping. "So are we in agreement that if Kitty decides to say bye-bye to her secret identity, as well as saying bye to our own as well, we'll have no problems 'bout it?" Mouths crunched and swallowed as most of the group shook their heads. Doug followed in suit. Being the unaware one, Tenchi realized the complications. From what he knew, only a few knew about the real nature of the School. It was a discretion made for the purpose of protection against people who hated mutants. Tenchi and his friends kept this secret as well, even hiding it from his own father.

Tenchi saw Dani direct an exception to him. "Because you're a guest, Tenchi, we'll keep your secrets private."

"I'll stand by you all if you wish," Tenchi presented his loyalties. It was one of those noble action that made everyone take notice with reverence…until Tenchi turned around again to sneeze. Sam handed him a Kleenex.

            "No matter what, we X-Babies will be at Kitty's side;" Illyana assured. "No sweat."

            That title did not escape Tenchi with understanding. Knowing this, Sam gave Tenchi some clear info. "That's what Kitty calls us." Tenchi nodded in understanding.

            "Even though Kitty is about my age," said Roberto with a sneer.

            "Not all of us are jealous," corrected Dani.

            From these remarks, Tenchi realized that 'X-Baby' was some prejudiced name on the New Mutants. He took this as unfair. From what he has seen, he found nothing to regard this team with any low quality. "If that's true, then I guess I should be called an X-baby as well. As long as I'm here, you can consider me a member."

            Illyana spoke abruptly with "You got my vote," before she silenced herself. 

            "SELF- approval- TO- Tenchifriend." Said Warlock, sticking his/its head on Tenchi's shoulder.

            "What about a name for our newest arrival?" asked Amara.

            "How about Prince?" mentioned Roberto with a smile.

            "Uh...No!" Tenchi sarcastically remarked.

            "It has t' be part of your power, right? Said Sam. "All our names are based on our powers."

"I'm Cypher," Doug added, "because I read languages."

"An' I'm Magik," Illyana responded coldly, "for obvious reasons."

"An' ya can make a light sword." said Sam to Tenchi.

            "I got it!" Roberto snapped his fingers. "How about Sword boy?"

            Ignoring this, Doug asked Tenchi for the Japanese term of _Lightsword_. "Hikaru-no-ken," Tenchi answered.

            "Well, we can't call ya that," Doug snickered. "On the other hand, how about we change Hikaru back to light and mebbe call you _Light-Ken_?" 

            "What is _Ken_?" asked Amara, finishing her breadroll.

"_Ken_ is the Japanese translation of sword." Said Doug. "We can use _Light_ while keeping _ken_ to make it sound more impressive."

            Tenchi glared at empty space, pondering thoughts on this name, concluding it with a nod. "That sounds okay."

            "So its settled then." said Dani. Getting up, she raised a glass. "Everybody?" she commanded, causing the whole group to stand and raise a glass. Warlock had no glass, so he/it morphed one from his/its hand.

            "As I'm Mirage, leader of the New Mutants," said Dani in a half-serious/ half-mocking voice, "I hereby give Tenchi Masaki the code name of Light-Ken in membership to the New Mutants."

            "Here's to Light-Ken!" all cried in formation. Tenchi raised his glass higher, speaking out his new code-name with acceptance. Everybody drank their glasses (Warlock seemed to engulf everything from his/its drink, including the 'glass'), and sat back down. Tenchi sneezed again.

            "And now for the paddling." joked Doug. As if this was a sign, the breakfast group then started to break up. Mention was made on whose turn it was to clean up. The previously talkative Doug turned silent. This inconspicuous profile brought everyone on the realization that today's chore was Doug's responsibility. Like most kids cornered with this problem, Doug tried to find a way out. He defended himself, saying that he helped Warlock with today's breakfast. Dani then politely said that that was non-existent. After all, Dani reminded, Doug said he 'only gave advice.' 

Making a hard breath of acceptance, Doug started stacking the dishes and utensils. Warlock wished to help, even though Sam said he/it was not supposed to do such a thing. By Sam's advice, the techno-organic alien portrayed a non-involved role in the cleaning, which to him meant transforming into a dish rack for his/its selffriend to place the china upon. Such a scene almost made Tenchi laugh. Warlock was such a good soul, he thought. Loyal, helpful, and nice, the techno-being was a lot better than some aliens.

            "Can I help?" Tenchi offered to Doug.

            "Sure," Doug nodded. Warlock appeared to invite the support, sticking out its head from the 'dish rack.'

            A type of order was made. Doug washed while Tenchi dried and stored. "What a morning," Doug remarked to his assistance.

            "I guess," Tenchi spoke while wiping the wet silverware. As he was about to continue, his voice was wheezed by the oncoming sneeze. He lunged away from Doug to make his release.

            "Maybe you should be the one to wash them," Doug advised, grasping a paper towel to give for the boy's use. Tenchi graciously thanked him, wiped his nose, and switched places. "I'm sorry about your friend Larry."

            "Well, I didn't know him that much." Doug corrected. "But I still feel bad about it. Can understand what he went through."

            "Me too," Tenchi supported, "My country believes that suicide is a noble act to honor oneself."

"Amara gave me that speech before." Doug coldly remarked. "She believed it."

Tenchi saw his mistake. "However," he made a contrast, "that doesn't mean I like it."

            "Took the words right outta my mouth," Doug replied. "Anyway, I can't help picturing that Larry was just like me. He was afraid to tell anyone about his powers." 

            "You're parents don't know you're a mutant?" asked Tenchi.

            "Yep." Doug spoke in a voice that was one part acceptance, and one part frustration. "It's weird. My dad's the school's attorney, but he has no clue about the school's real intentions in teaching mutants...like his only son."

            Tenchi's eyebrow moved high as he considered this unusual action. His own dad knew about him having alien blood.

            "Not only my parents, but my old friends outside the school don't know about my gift." Doug explained. "I don't want to tell them because I'm afraid they'll hate me."

            Tenchi remembered what that cabdriver thought about mutants. Doug's silence was not entirely without good reason.

            Doug paused while holding a dish. "Larry was in the same pickle I'm in. However, because he never knew better, he must've thought he was some kind of a monster. He had no one to tell him otherwise." He pressed this present dish to the sink. "So he died," he fell silent after this action.

This made Tenchi consider that death really bugged him. He probed a little further. "Do you think of yourself as a monster, Doug?"

            "No way," Doug smiled. "It's funny. The thing I _really _hate most about being a mutant is not the fear of being labeled Public Enemy No. 1. It's that my powers aren't that cool."

            "Reading languages sounds cool," Tenchi critiqued while scrubbing a dish.

            "As a linguist, I guess it is," Doug spoke sharply. "But compared to everyone else's powers, it's pretty lame- especially in battle. What am I suppose to do if I fought Kagato or somebody? Say 'Don't hurt me!' in Japanese?"

              Tenchi didn't say anything, which made Doug only continue. "I like having these adventures with the team, but everyone treats me like a baby because I can't defend myself."

            "Dani doesn't have that much defensive powers either." Tenchi pointed out.

            "That's different; Dani's the leader of the group."

            "Then wait until you become leader," Tenchi joked. "Then your powers won't be lame anymore."

            "Hardy-har," Doug frowned. 

            "SELF- acknowledgement- FINDS- contrast- WITH- dougfriend's- DETRACTION." Spoke the 'dish rack.' "DOES- not- SELFFRIEND- remember- OWN- ACHIEVEMENTS- as- TEAM- supreme?"

            "No I haven't buddy," Doug peered at Warlock's new appearance. "It's with you that I don't feel like such a fifth wheel." He then returned his focus to his other, sneezing partner. "Anyway, Tenchi, my point is that I don't really hate being a mutant. However, I can't help thinking that if I wasn't lucky, Larry's choice could'a been mine. When I found out who I was, I had the luck to talk about it with people I knew were just like me, but Larry didn't know. For all I know, if things were switched around, Larry could have been the member while I go off myself."

            Tenchi considered that point well made. True, he had people to talk to about his powers, but they were aliens themselves. In fact, except for his earthling father and this school, no one normal knew about his abilities. 

            Doug spoke more. "When one looks at it, Larry and me shared some similarities. Like me, he was an only child, and we first met the team by knowing Kitty. It was through her that they knew about me as a mutant. Larry didn't have that advantage. How's that for a coincidence?" 

            "Kitty seems to be mentioned a lot by the team," Tenchi remarked, hoping to change the subject.

            "Well, she's my friend, Illyana's roommate and best friend, and a member of the X-Men."

            "DOUGFRIEND- was- CLOSELY- acquainted- TO- kittyfriend." Squeaked the 'dish rack.'

            "We're just friends, Locke," Doug snapped. "That's as far as I want it to be."

Warlock went on with "NEW- focus- ON…" before Doug slapped him/it with a plate with such force that it cracked.

Understandably, Tenchi had some fun with this new knowledge. With sincere eyes, he slipped with a smile, "Kitty does look cute."

            It was Doug's turn to retaliate. "Y'know Tenchi," the boy smugly spoke. "Kitty and Peter once had a thing."

This assault repulsed Tenchi. Doug threw further ammunition. "It's pretty much written on stone that the big guy has some sort of vendetta on you."

"I wouldn't call it that!" Tenchi defended. "I know why he feels so aggressive on me. But I told him back then that there was nothing between her sister and me. Nevertheless, he thinks I'm some lecher or something."

            "Maybe he has a reason," Doug made a wicked gleam in his eye. Tenchi felt a little sweat drop fall on his temple. It did not help matters when Doug added that the boy was pretty nervous last night when Illyana was around.

            Tenchi made no comeback. Instead, he provided talking about yet another different subject. "Eh, do you want to learn more about my own adventures?" 

===

            Despite the ribbings, the conversation between the two went on well, practically surpassing their chores. This was perhaps the first time the two had a serious talk. Although Tenchi knew Doug from his last visit, he wasn't as close to him that time. The boy was either hanging around with Warlock (which Tenchi had originally shunned) or helping the gang fight Kagato in a separate dimension. This morning, Tenchi found that he liked talking to Doug. The blond kid was never boring and it appeared like he didn't find Tenchi boring either. The two of them found out a lot about the other. Tenchi had not many male friends in his life. Even when he looked forward to meeting the New Mutants, he thought that the only ones he could really talk to were Locke, Sam and Illyana (although in the present case with her, that was doubtful). He was glad to get to know Doug more. It gave him some optimism about this week.

===     

            Rahne Sinclair buried herself under the blanket and pillows. She wished for stability and isolation, and performed hard to gain its fulfillment. It was better if she was a wolf, free from all this stupid and cruel humanity, a reality where her mother died, where her guardian led a murderous mob against her, where she had powers that most people considered to be the synonym of original sin. A place where a god killed her and her friends, then resurrected them to a life of mess. Most of all, this evil place presented a sweet and innocent boy who killed himself under the misapprehension that he was some evil devil. In this hour, in this place, she wanted to escape this world so much.  

            Thus it was not unexpected that she would act so uninviting to the friends at her bed. "Let me be!" she roared to Sam and Dani.

            The Native American refused to surrender, as was her code. "C'mon furtop," she demanded with a fearful, but still resolute voice. "You can't stay in bed forever. In contrast to Dani's aggressiveness, Sam was gentle in his approach. "Kitty's gone to all the trouble t' make this speech for Larry."

            "Then she'll understand m' refusal," she growled under the covers.

            Dani pulled at the covers. "Is this what you want, Rahne!" she shouted. "It was you who wanted some meaning to come from Larry's suicide. You wanted some victory over the jerks who pushed him! I'd say-" 

            The blanket opened to reveal the girl in her wolf-form, stretched and furry, with claws and fangs. Her eyes opened with a cruel fury, her body reacted with quick anger, triggering a reshape to a lupine. With a fast arm, she swiped the blanket from Dani's hands. Lunging back into the bed, she pulled the covers back over to its previous, unaffected position.

            Dani continued her unfinished sentence with a more quiet tone. "I'd say going there and listening to Kitty is the best way for victory." Like Sam, Dani felt put off. As much as she hated it, sometimes Rahne scared her. The girl had been getting so riled up lately, and not without good reason. It seemed everyone's lives have been upset a lot. Dani and Sam both really wanted to help; as friends it was their job and vocation. Unfortunately, as much as they were willing, a solution was absent. With a sigh, Dani walked out of the room. Sam made a few steps in following, than stopped for one last remark.

            "Ya don't hafta come if ya don't want t', Rahne," he spoke to her like a brother, "When ya wanna come out, we'll be here for ya."  

            As Sam closed the door, Wolfsbane sensitively heard the slow, soft squeal of the hinges as if they had been loudly scraped directly in her ear. They were gone, the wolf-girl realized. Was she satisfied, then? Wanting to be so alone to the point of alienating her best friends? 

            The wolf-girl felt sorry for her reactions. She had no reason why she was acting so cruel and nasty. It made no sense why she had to be merciful to people she hated while being awful to people she loved. Dani and the others were doing her best to please her. Kitty was doing her best to help Larry. And what did she have to prove for it? By laying around in bed, being so miserable in the utmost self-pity?

Remorse folded upon her thoughts. As much as hard it would be, she could not abandon Larry again. With a grim nerve that called for her to return back to bed, Rahne disobeyed her reservations, opening the blanket with her own human-skinned hands.     

===

            In a small apartment, a young woman was carrying groceries to her refrigerator. She was of a slender figure, which was her preference. Her long black hair slid down her back, forming a straight-layered style whose ends curved on both her Asian-skinned cheeks.

            It was the end of a weekend of fun with Leong and Nga. Almost two days of no fighting or training. After Mojo messed with the lives of her family and friends, Shan Coy Manh was deserving of some time off. Unfortunately, her responsibility demanded only a short time of break. She had to return to the school, working as secretary to Magneto. It was not a bad job, but she was also dividing that time as a student. Not that was all bad either. Her best friends were there. 

            What bothered Shan was that as a New Mutant, there was always going to be the chance of a fight with some menace. Shan did not like to risk her life in a role that she took on only to learn her powers more. It was not as if she cared little about her friends in the team. If they needed her help, she would possess no reluctance to do so. However, she was not planning to make a living of it, especially since she was also raising her brother and sister.

            Opening the refrigerator, the Vietnamese carted food inside of it. It was a very brisk transportation. The memory of what food had done to her body and size was still vibrant, a horrible remembering. Quickly, she shoved the food into the icebox.

            That job done, Shan sat down on a sofa that had worn its beauty but not its comfort. She sat in meditation over what she had to do this day. First among these was her trip to the School. 

            As if she commanded fate with a thought, a stepping disc appeared out of the open space of her room. 

            "Hi Shan!" cried the New Mutants. Shan gratefully smiled at this presence, crying _Bonjour_ and offering her abode to them. Everyone was there, dressed rather nicely. No one was missing. In fact, there was one addition, which Shan at first considered to be one of Warlock's human disguises.

            It was Sam who gave the introduction. "Meet Tenchi Masaki."

            Shan made a toothy smile in recognition. "So, this is the space prince?"

            Tenchi turned a color at that weird title. Roberto admitted the wording as his own. Luckily, the remark did not deter Tenchi from greeting the apartment's owner. "I've heard much about you as well." He certainly did. The gang had informed him this morning before they left. Shan Coy Manh was with Rahne the first New Mutants. A Vietnamese girl, she had the ability to possess people's minds. Tenchi also learned that, a year ago, Shan vanished in battle, than was possessed by the spirit of some evil telepath. He evidently made her into a fat monstrosity (according to that image Tenchi saw from Locke last night). Thankfully the New Mutants rescued her from this possession and existence, reuniting Shan with her brother and sister. Hearing this story made Tenchi practice some observations on this woman he had heard much of but had never seen. She looked older than Sam, with a firm sense of responsibility, as seen in her eyes, which although were not as revealing as Illyana's, were nevertheless similar in strength. She also spoke with a French accent. 

            Everyone decided to settle down for some conversations. Tenchi, Rahne, and Amara sat on a couch. This was at the discomfort of the only male sitter; Tenchi felt sad about Rahne's sorry disposition. Sam had earlier wished everybody to look out for Rahne, treating her with the best compassion that friends wished to be treated. Like everyone else, Tenchi was willing, but he wondered if any kind word from him would be any help at all (he doubted that the same advice he once gave to Ayeka would cut it here). Warlock formed a chair for Doug. Roberto and Sam sat on the floor, while Dani and Illyana stood. Shan offered to make some tea, boiling the kettle. The woman hardly took their abrupt appearance with any complaint, whole-heartedly serving them as a host. The group decided to talk about their experiences in the last few days. Shan was touched by the death of Larry (she noticed her team's concern by the way Rahne shrank forward). 

            "Being no stranger to tragedy _m'sieu_," the Vietnamese sincerely toned with French words, "I am greatly sorry about Bodine." Shan accepted the team's invitation to come with them to the high school. 

            Tenchi decided to get more acquainted. "So Shan, where's your brother and sister?"

            "At school." Shan said it short.

Silence followed. Tenchi did not expect to answer back to so short a reply. "Er…that's nice."

More silence continued, sparking some laughter. "The talk of the party here!" Doug defined Tenchi with sarcasm.

            "Knock it off!" responded Tenchi, covering himself in a sneeze.

            "Le ladies man," Shan joked with a mocking rendition to her French accent. "So Tenchi, I hear that you live with several _femme fatales_?"

            "Well, I wouldn't call…most of them that," Tenchi's hand rubbed the back of his head. "But yes, I live with them."

            "Must be...interesting," Shan wickedly smiled. Tenchi's head made a startled shake at the complications (in his mind). "It's not like that at all!" Tenchi defended. "They're my family and friends. We live together, fight together, and look out for one another. I've never taken advantage."

            Tenchi said this with a straight, sincere face. More silence followed, with some stares. 

"Are you dead?" shouted Roberto. "If I lived with those exotic beauties..."

            "Roberto!" shouted Rahne, "Don' speak such impropriety!" Roberto backed off with a silly sigh.

            "Anyway, Tenchi," Shan spoke with curiosity, "You must have gone to space a lot."

            "I have," Tenchi agreed. "From what I've heard, you have as well."

            Dani cringed her head. Rahne elbowed Tenchi in the shoulder. At first, the boy did not know the reason for this. The New Mutants did go to space before, if that encounter with Lila Cheney had-

            "Oh!" Tenchi screamed in realization, ramming his forehead with a hand. "I'm very sorry! I didn't realize that you weren't with the team when that happened."

            Shan looked at Tenchi with a straight face. In an unpredictable moment, she smiled. "It is all right. I lived through a hard time under that gross bloat Farouk's influence. But I am thankful to be now free of that evil, thanks to the help of my friends. By the way, I _was_ in space before those events."

            Tenchi nervously grinned, his hand back to his head. He had to think before he spoke! He sneezed again, his sound blending with the whistle of the kettle.

            Shan removed the pot, pouring tea into several cups. She handed these to some who wished tea, like Rahne and Tenchi. The talk then quickly turned back to Tenchi, most especially the extent of his powers.

            "Well, it's not that big." Tenchi admitted. "Sure, I can supposedly power up this immense ability called the Light Hawk Wings, but I don't have much control of that power unless I really need it. The best I can control is igniting the Tenchi-ken. That's pretty much my powers." 

            "You left out the ability to attract beautiful ladies," Roberto remarked.

            Tenchi glared at Roberto, who grinned very wickedly.

            "Well ya can handle that sword, Tenchi," Sam offered his views. "That's good 'nough for me."

            "An' at least you can fight nonmagickal creeps with it," a subtle Illyana mentioned about her own weaknesses.

"At any case, prince," Roberto grinned, "that ability might have to be placed into good use, considering what we have in store for you."

            "What?" Tenchi asked with concern. Except for Rahne, Warlock, and Illyana, everyone gave a smile that pointed out that they had an idea concerning him; an idea not to Tenchi's liking.

            "Every member of the New Mutants has to use the Danger Room at least once." answered Sam.

            Tenchi remembered with unease the definition of this place. From what he had heard, the Danger Room was a very dangerous place for training. Sam did not mention using the place with fond remembrance. As a result, he feared what this could pertain, probably worse than playing guinea pig to Washu. "I don't know."

            "No way you're talking yourself outta this," Dani smiled.

            "You said that we should consider you a member," Amara reminded the boy, who appeared protested.

            "But I didn't know I was going to do that!"

            "Well, you should've thought of that before accepting our membership." Sam explained.

            Tenchi groaned. Amara placed her hand on his arm. "Do not worry my friend.

You can pass this test."

            Doug added to the optimism. "We all did it with no sweat!"

            "What do you mean _we_?" replied Illyana with accusing eyes.

            "I've used it before!" Doug counter-attacked.

            "Yeah," laughed Roberto. "With Warlock as your babysitter."

            "VERIFICATION: bobbyfriend – CREATES- offensive- LABELING." Warlock asked. DOUGFRIEND- and- SELF- are- TEAM- supreme!"

            "With you doing most of the work," Roberto joked to Warlock.

            "Shut up!" Doug blurted out.

            Checking the time, Sam announced that Kitty was awaiting them. The group started to stand and walk out of the apartment, just as Doug's reminded them about his role in saving them from Mojo.

            "And you freed Warlock from being a staff by Kagato," Tenchi lauded with a smile.

            "Thanks, Tenchi," Doug smugly received the boy's evidence. He was starting to like this guy some more.   

===

The mutants walked to the Salem Center High School, its foundation being only a walking distance from Shan's apartment. In the auditorium the gang sat with the mandatory-assigned students. This was a stressful moment. The gang felt some guilt for not being there for the poor boy. Tenchi did not know Larry, but he definitely understood what the kid might have gone through. Like Larry he felt wary about other people knowing about his powers, afraid they might think he was some weirdo. However, like Doug and the Mutants, Tenchi had the good luck of having friends and family he could share his concerns without fear of alienation. Poor Larry did not. Although Tenchi understood that suicide could be noble, he knew that it was also tragic. Death, especially forced, is never noble.

Tenchi heard whispers from the comrades directed at both his sides. He noted that one by one, the mutants with him (Sam and Dani were up at the auditorium with Magneto) kept moving their eyes toward the back. Such noticeable movements proved persuasive, as Tenchi aimed his own gaze to this direction. There he saw the X-Men.

This was the boy's final conclusion. If he had not seen Peter, he could have mistaken them for anyone. Luckily, old memories refreshed his recognition on seeing those standing near Illyana's big brother. There was the sexy-looking girl in green, who was remembered as Rogue. She had changed some, a new piece being the sporting of a very-punk haircut. There was also the redhead with the crew cut. If he could remember clearly, her name was Rachel. In the middle of these recognized figures was a short man, dressed in leather and a cowboy hat. Shadows covered his face, though this intention of registering some mystery was somewhat negated by the fact that he was coughing.

Peter was the most recognizable (how could he not be?). Fortunately for Tenchi, the big lug seemed not to be continuing his vigil on him. His eyes were on someone else- Kitty. The connection between the speaker, the strongman, and the Sorceress was not lost to his thoughts.

These were the X-Men, Tenchi considered with some knowledge of respect. This was a group that was staying in the same house with Tenchi! This sounded exciting, but the fact of sharing lodgings with a team of super-heroes proved somewhat stale, considering where Tenchi had just come from in Okayama (Both places had a common resident in punk-haired women, if that look of Rogue's hairstyle gave any clues). 

            On a lone stage, Kitty Pryde walked onto the podium. Tenchi saw that she was dressed up rather nicely, a contrast to the blue coat and tights she wore last night. At this point, he observed her to be full of spunk. In his letters, Sam said that she was a genius in computers. A more impressive feat was that Kitty had trained to be a samurai. By coincidence to Tenchi, she was learning this in Japan while he was meeting the New Mutants for the first time! Tenchi was puzzled why the girl was not a New Mutant as she was closer to Illyana's age.

Putting on some spectacles, Kitty spoke about Larry. She acknowledged the victim's mutant power, but said it in such a way that it was not negative. She called them a gift. The speech continued as Kitty denounced how people could inflict cruel and nasty labels on others who wished to fit in. People should learn to be careful with what they say. In a final word, Kitty said that her name was Katherine Pryde, and the rest is just labels.

            Tenchi listened well, despite some detractors. His health had gotten worse; his head felt so different from his body in ways of being that severing it off felt like a cure. His nose was stuffed and soupy, which in very inopportune times would start running, an irritation. He thought it was bad manners to keep his Kleenex to his nose all the time, but the ailment forced his decision. Nevertheless, he absorbed every word.

===     

            Despite his empathy, Tenchi did not know what the other mutants thought of the speech. He had little to assume their different ideas about it. Amara admired Kitty's tribute, but thought the affixing of a stone bust of Larry would make the scene all the more culturally satisfying. Warlock had no understanding of why such a grim death was being made so wonderfully memorable in Kittyfriend's words. Roberto thought that maybe some more should be done, like smacking the pranksters around (though he definitely did not desire to kill them). Doug also thought the speech was good. He felt relieved that Kitty did not disclose any secrets, a feeling which was also dismaying.

            Fortunately, the most effected of the incident, Rahne, was most moved by what she had heard. What Kitty said was a meaningful display to what Larry, in behest to those who felt like him. Although her heart still bled, she honestly loved the speech. Magneto usually had his apprehensions about the power of words, feeling that action was the most effective tactic, but he was pleased at Kitty's attempts. Dani and Sam were too.

===

_Well, you're right: You are a four-eyed, flat-chested, brat, brain, hebe, stuck-up snob freak!/ Ms. Foureyes/ Mutie lover!/ Hey, Goodlookin/ I'm bored/ Beats Math class…/ Mutie Lover!/ mebbe she's one of em…_

Different words from different minds, all noticed by one.

            Rachel stood at the back of the auditorium. As much as she did not wish to, her psi-probes were picking up these miscellaneous ideas from the audience. Some were nice, some were ignorant, others just plain cruel. How easily did Rachel want to give them all a piece of _her_ mind. It seemed poetic justice, but she probably shouldn't, the telepath decided. Bad enough one mutant died in this school. Don't want to make things worse and shoot Kitty's speech.

            Kitty's cause did not make her feel better. Rachel had just heard this late morning about Larry Bodine. Correct that, she just heard about Larry being a mutant this late morning. The kid was scared about who he was and killed himself. Despite the morbid details, Rachel wondered if it was such a bad thing. This spared Larry from the grim harvest of things to come.

Standing with several of the X-Men, Rachel attempted a scan to search for the tormentors. It was like a needle in the haystack, as most of the kids here didn't like mutants that much. Eventually, she caught the right thoughts. In this check, the guilt was mixed among the pranksters. One was very sorry, one was confused, one was nasty, and the other cared little. Some consolation for Mr. Bodine. Rachel wanted to pass a punishment to Larry's tormentors, finishing what Rahne almost began. However, she knew the X-Men would certainly protest, and she did not want to ruin their trust in her.

So far, Rachel noted that very little of the audience were going to seriously applaud Kitty's effort. There was probably going to be some boos and screams of insult. At least no one had yet booed or screamed while her friend spoke. There was some coughing, however. To her surprise, the culprit was a fellow X-Man. Logan was keeping a furry hand to his mouth, trying to quiet down his gasps. Rachel noted the reason from the guy's smoking habit. He had already griped about the 'flamin' rules.' She could tell that it was only for Kitty's sake that he decided to obey the school laws. Emphasizing his kindness further, he went outside.

This caught the notice of the X-Men present. Rachel agreed in their verdict. It was known that Logan's smoking was never dangerous due to his healing factor. But the fact that he was coughing a lot suggested that something was wrong. Rachel had seen little of Wolverine because he had left San Francisco in a much earlier date than they had. Rogue had said that he was involved with some warrior named Lady Deathstrike. Unfortunately, even if that battle was a grisly one, a final judgment on his health was not made so far. A Psi-scan was useless, and Wolverine had always been very secretive and stubborn about the extent of his injuries. The team had to do something, before things got worse.    

Both these concerns made Rachel's decision to look for her family all the more important. Sleeping late into the morning, she decided to postpone her use of Cerebro to go see Kitty's eulogy. She liked it very much, though she had doubts on how successful it was to others, judging from the audience's thoughts. Times had gotten a little less hopeful since she arrived. Chances were it was going to get worse.

===

It was with none of these people's thoughts did Tenchi share any intimacy with, nor did he wish to take their advice to form his own opinion. He personally thought what Kitty wrote was beautiful, worth a great applause.

Only the mutants, the faculty, and a handful of students gave applause. 

===

            Among the scattering of students and faculty, Tenchi followed the gang up the stage. On their trail were Peter, Rogue, and Rachel. Approaching the stage, where in which Kitty stood with Sam, Dani, and Magneto. Positive reviews and applauds were given to Kitty for her presentation- from Ms. Hogarth and her friends. Illyana led the friends procession, slowly clapping her hands. "You showed them, Kitty." She smiled to her best friend.

            For the sake of inconspicuousness, Warlock was in a human form. Tenchi noticed that this time it was a man's form- tall with brown hair. That brought back memories of the being's previous transformation shapes. Most memorable was Warlock's performance of the girl 'Pam,' who won the heart of Tenchi's father. Nobuyuki never found out the 'girl's' true identity, a secret Tenchi held from him. So far, Warlock gave a great performance; except for some twitching, he/it gave little suspicion to anybody near by. 

Tenchi walked over to Kitty. "It was a very good speech." Those were his words, made in the truest conviction. However, he realized that due to his noninvolvement with the tragedy, this well-meaning critique sounded like he was trying to exploit the moment. 

            Kitty's bespectacled eyes were moist, giving all the notice that she was crying during the speech. Nevertheless, the girl responded favorably to Tenchi's critique.

            Illyana then moved between the two, with an arm on Kitty and none on Tenchi. "What say we drown our sorrows at Harry's Hideout?"

            "Pass." shouted Kitty with a smile. "I'm going to see Bodine's parents. You guys go without me."

            "We're drivin' back t' the School," Rogue offered her team's decline to this invitation.

            "That is my direction as well, though my transportation will differ," Magneto added to his own polite refusal.

            "And I want to see my dad," Tenchi finalized his declination, which brought Peter some relief.

===

            Unfortunately, on arriving at the hotel, Tenchi found out that his father had left for a business meeting. His plans cancelled, Tenchi decided to look for the restaurant where the New Mutants went. With some advice, the teenager was able to meet up with the gang. 

Harry's Hideout was a nice secluded place where students from varying colleges and schools could release some heat from their nerve-wracking study schedules and just have fun. Tenchi had been in cafes like this in high school. Bringing his own lunch, he would eat and converse with his fellow classmates. Of course, the relations would last until the school chimes. Being a shy person, Tenchi was usually isolated. He had been given notoriety for being the hard-working nerd or the strange kid from that kooky shrine. These claims, of course, happened before Tenchi broke into that cave. He wondered what they would think of him now.

In the present, he was belonging to a table circle of nine kids. One of whom, an alien creature, was playing with his/its food in a strange way. With conspicuous discretion, Warlock would hide the burger or French fry in his/its hand. The alien triggered a web of circuitry on the food- his/its transmode virus, where he/it could drain the energies from the object while leaving it a lump of his/its own matter. The technique brought a shudder on Tenchi, despite himself; he wondered what would happen if Warlock had successfully tried this virus on someone rather than something. 

The rest of the team dined on their food the natural way. The major discussion was on their thoughts about Kitty's speech. Tenchi said it was beautiful, but he had nothing more to say, which got him a few friendly jeers of his articulate abilities. Most important in this discussion was the question on Kitty's apparent decision of not revealing her identity. Some of the mutants respected such discretion, while others disagreed.

Roberto was among the latter. "I don't know; sure, people hate us and it would have brought some pressure, but might it not be a little relieving to stop living a lie?"

"But think of the pressure it brought; not just on us, but on our family and friends." Doug resisted. "Is it okay that we hurt their lives?" 

"Better than making our family and friends believe we're something we're not!" Roberto strongly opposed, making a point that Doug knew too well. 

"Look, Bobby!" the boy pointed out, "What I tell my parents is my business, and not yours!"

"Stop it you too!" Sam responded as authority figure, acting as an older sibling to his quarrelsome brothers. The argument continued as Tenchi listened with some uneasiness. To his displeasure, Roberto included him in the argument with the question to which idea had a better point: keeping a secret and living a lie, or telling the truth, at the risk of being reviled?

"I can't say I agree with either one," Tenchi made a slow delivery. "On one hand, I think keeping secrets might have some bad sides, but the same goes for telling the truth. Besides, I don't think any of us are in the position that Bodine had. As long as one had somebody to trust, then being secretive is not all bad."

"Well, you can speak that," Roberto disapproved with a flamboyant voice. "Since you are _so_ revealing."

"I didn't mean that," Tenchi tightly explained. "If one wishes privacy, then it's his right to keep private. In some ways it's a good thing. Suppose somebody has a secret to protect someone else. Would you want to have it revealed at that person's cost?"

"But not telling any truth at all is not right either," Amara propositioned.

"Precisely. I think one has to carefully understand all the different layers of a situation before making the decision."

"Tenchi's right," Illyana supported. "Some secrets are good and others are bad. Like mutants, it's a gray line, neither just black or white."

===

Once lunch was over, the team decided on walking back to the school. Roberto and the others confessed reluctance to using Illyana's powers. That hesitance was based on the destination they had to go through in order to get back. Luckily the School was a short distance from Harry's. A long road through a forest was central to this route.

"Thanks for the support," Doug applauded Tenchi as they walked.

"I also took Roberto's side," Tenchi corrected, causing Roberto to notice. "You don't have to tell everybody about your powers. Just those closest to you."

Doug just looked away. "You don't think I haven't thought about that?" Tenchi breathed back, knowing how this conversation was heading toward. Doug knew it too, so he headed for another reason. "Besides, if my parents find out, what if they want to take me out of the school, or sue it? I'm not ready to sacrifice that. Lame powers or not, I'm a New Mutant." He said this with an arm around Warlock. 

Suddenly, a sound increased over the road. Sounded like something pressing against the wind. From the sky, a winged horse came galloping through its atmosphere. Descending further with a cry, the creature looked fierce, raging to its targets. It softly landed to the ground, tripping a few steps before the New Mutants, who smiled and turned aside to let the horse through (Tenchi was of a different matter). The stallion then stopped before Dani. A turn of its head brought a smile from the Native American's lips.

"Tenchi," Dani called out to the upset friend while keeping her eyes focused on the horse, "I'd like you to meet Brightwind."

Tenchi walked over to the horse, filled with both dread and wonder. He never got along with horses, a reluctance due to a childhood incident (Tenchi rode a horse once, who instantly threw him off). Brightwind made the connection more precarious, moving a step forward before the boy, presenting either hostility or curiosity. Dani gave some uplifting advice of safety, adding that the animal just wanted to know him better. Not being a coward, Tenchi slowly placed his hand to touch the horse's furry skin. This slow motion then turned itself to security as Tenchi saw no harm.

"Is he really yours?" Tenchi asked.

"Yep, Dani lovingly embraced the animal. She then affectionately caressed her stallion's body. "If you guys don't mind." She addressed, "Brightwind and I are taking a shortcut to the School." She swiftly leaped aboard the horse. Rahne quickly ran to her side. "Can ye take me wit' you?"

"Like to, furtop," Dani apologized, "But I'm not taking any passengers today." The rider than pressed her stallion to make a few walking steps. The momentum then increased, going faster and faster as the girl and her wings-spreading horse left the team. They leapt into the air, Brightwind waving her wings with the wind and gliding away.

Rahne stood alone…for only a second. Sam walked over with a pat on her shoulder. "Wanna walk wit' us?"

"Thank ye, but no," Rahne walked away. Before everyone's eyes (including Tenchi, who with unease had barely forgotten a previous extension of this part of Rahne), the Scottish girl transformed into a wolf, rushing into the forests with the utmost speed.

"Darn it," Sam proposed. 

Roberto offered advice. "The girl wishes to be alone. Let us respect that." Tenchi understood as well. 

"Rahne will get through this," Illyana spoke near Tenchi's ear.

"You think so?" 

"If I recall, _you_ had to."

Tenchi remembered. He saw his family murdered in a future time. He was terribly broken back then, his only consolation coming from the blond girl that stood with him now. Today, he looked at this girl with eyes of affection. For a moment, Illyana was responding to this in kind. It was a second, followed by a second change to recoil. She now looked suddenly flustered, as if the remark she had made was something embarrassing.

"Illyana, are you okay?" Tenchi looked on with concern. 

"It's…nothing, kiddo," Illyana acted in defense, regained her composure. "If you don't mind, I have to get going," she rushed her words. She summoned a stepping disc and vanished.

Tenchi looked at this with sad contemplation. Illyana had seemed to be keeping a barrier before him, as if everything she said or did in front of him was some great sin in her view. It made him a little hurt; whereas he still liked her, her thoughts of him were probably less.

 Roberto smacked Tenchi's arm, breaking him from his trance. "Hey, Prince! I'll race you back!"

Tenchi looked around, seeing everyone making a dash for the school grounds. "Okay!" he hurried in agreement. With quick feet, he dashed beside his competitors. Roberto seemed the most skilled in running, as his distance from the rest appeared to increase. Doug took some unfair advantage; he slipped upon the road in blackish gold-colored skates sequined with gold-colored pants. On how the kid got this equipment out of nowhere, it took very little to deduce, especially since Warlock was nowhere to be seen.

 "Two can play at this game," Roberto breathed hard. He transformed into his sun-powered, energy spot crackling, black-shaded form. The new muscle tone increased his already impressive speed. Tenchi cried out "No fair," though in the excitement, he wished his powers allowed him that speed. He had to accept being in the back of the line with Amara, Shan, and Sam.

"Berto!" cried a concerned Amara. "Desist your power for the moment!"

"No use, 'Mara," Sam breathlessly joked. "Bobby and Doug are too far away!"

"But…" Amara panted, "I feel...seismic vibrations increasing to the direction behind us!"

Tenchi realized from this unusual detection that someone was coming from the road behind. He thought with concern, remembering the time when Ryo-ohki levitated him along a road, almost exposing him to a passing car.

Sure enough, Sam had the same idea on the ramifications. Sam yelled out. "Everybody off the road!" He, Tenchi, Shan, and Amara followed this order, leaving Doug, Locke, and Sunspot the remaining members on the road.

Sure enough, with loudening sounds, a car was rising from the hilly road in a distance.

"Doug!" cried Sam. "Roberto!" he cried again. "Lay off your powers!"

Unfortunately, the two runners still persisted in indulgence. "Shoot," Sam softly cursed as he took heavy breaths. "If anyone sees those two…"

"Do not fear, Sam!" Shan made a cool glare, which Tenchi noticed was headed toward Doug and Roberto. Looking at their direction, he saw a lupine figure appear from the trees. This animal- whom everyone realized was Rahne- grabbed both boys, pulling them off the road.

The car herded up the road, passing the mutants as they walked to reunite with Doug and the now-normal Roberto (Rahne, however, accentuated her wolfen appearance even more). As everyone got together, Sam thanked Wolfsbane.

Once the car had passed, Rahne regained her human form. "I heard 'bout yuir distress an' came." She frankly answered. "I do not abandon m' friends."

As Roberto stood right back up, Shan made an apology. "I am sorry for my actions." The boy frowned, much to Tenchi's confusion. Wasn't it Rahne who grabbed Roberto?

Shan continued with her sorry. "You could not hear us, _Mon ami Robert_. Please understand that I would not use my power on you except to your own advantage." These words opened Tenchi's mind to what had just occurred. "Wow, Shan. Did you really possess Roberto just now?"

Doug's "pants" decided to speak. "Self- RECOLLECTS- Karma- POSSESSION- on- SELFFRIENDS- before."

 "With great reluctance," the Vietnamese girl proved her serious point. Tenchi's brow lifted in amazement to this confirmation. 

Roberto frowned with a tense glare. Tenchi understood that some lashing out was in order. The boy could be an arrogant jerk sometimes. The frowner looked straight at Shan, ready to say something.

With those angry eyes, Roberto…made them run circles. He darted away from the group, screaming away with, "Apology accepted!" 

"Why that-" Doug smirked. He also accepted Shan's wish before racing after the departed, with Warlock's help. The others followed as well. Rahne's abilities were triggered once again, as she ran after the group.    

"Want a lift, buddy?" Sam whispered behind Tenchi, who suddenly felt the boy's gangly arms grapple him. Suddenly, a loud noise roared, and Tenchi felt a large push that thrust him into the air. The wind ran upon his face, but nothing else was given any great discomfort on his flight. In this height, the forests and environment of Salem Center moved before him as it would a bird in flight.

"I thought you didn't want anybody to see!" Tenchi shouted.

"An' who'll recognize us in this distance!" Sam answered.

As this coupling flew, the woods pushed and ran before Tenchi's view, finally revealing an upward view of the School. Tenchi had been up here before, once when he was aboard Warlock, and another while aboard Ryo-ohki. His experiences, however, did little to mundane the breathtaking view of the whole property. He saw the mansion, its shape looking like three houses connected together. Before the house was a large circular road, separating it from the gates. And then there was the back of the school. Here, the pieces included a large swimming pool, and a field. Tenchi did not notice that last part before. On his last two flights he could have taken attention to this, but other matters had demanded his attention.

"Goin down!" Sam spoke in Tenchi's ear, causing the passenger to react.

"Is this landing going to be a safe one!" Tenchi asked with some fear. Sam's response was a sharp turn downward, making Tenchi's stomach quell. It was like a roller coaster- very scary, very upsetting, but somehow, very exhilarating. Fortunately, despite the heavy descent, when Tenchi's feet hit the ground, they touched with gentle steps instead of crashing into impact. The roaring sound also stopped, signaling Sam's cessation of his powers.

"Ya had nuthin' t' worry about," Sam advised. "Ah'm very invulnerable when ah'm blastin'. The same goes to whoever ah carry."

"I'm glad about that," Tenchi made a tired smile. Except when using the Light Hawk Wings (which was few and indeterminate), the boy did not possess any flying ability. Because of this, Tenchi had to rely on using the flying powers of Ayeka and Ryoko. Although he trusted their responsibility, he thought applied flying as rather precarious, especially in battle. It seemed flying was only good either in a ship or under one's own ability. 

Tenchi then remembered what he saw. "What's that field behind the school?"

"That's Peter's garden," Sam answered. The name made Tenchi pause in learning, but he was interested anyway. "What does he grow?"

"Turnips, cabbages, tomatoes," Sam sincerely answered. "The guy's loves farming."

"So I've heard," Tenchi looked at the School, wondering about this. He remembered from Illyana that her brother had a green thumb in such matters. Maybe this similarity with his own skills could be a way for Tenchi to become friends with the guy? "I'd like to see…." He sneezed again, prompting Sam to say, "God, bless you!" which Tenchi greeted favorably. 

"Ya sure ya alright?" Sam asked with concern. "Ya sound terrible."

Tenchi was beginning to agree. His head felt so stuffed and miserable. Maybe he should take a rest.

At that moment, increasing footsteps were heard coming from the gates. First Wolfsbane scampered from the gateway, than it was Roberto's turn to pop out of the gate, grinning excitedly, with Doug swerving his appearance in a pursuit. Their appearance forcibly restored Tenchi's memory of the race. 

He dashed toward the front door of the mansion. Sam caught on to this action right away, so he was able to be in Tenchi's pace as their feet hit the steps. In a synchronized move, their hands patted the pillar.

In disappointment, the speeding Sunspot forcibly slowed his run into a leaping walk. He completely stopped once he touched the steps, further symbolized by his transformation back into human form. "Cheaters!" he gleefully shouted. "_Et tu brute_, Sam!"

"That's actually _Et tu Sam_!" Doug added as he joined Roberto, laughing about his sarcasm. "Anyway, you have some right to complain, oh paragon of honor!" he joked while running a few circles around the figure. This caused Roberto to respond; as Doug passed around him again, the Brazillian stuck out a foot before the oncoming skater. Amazingly, this was averted, as Warlock flowed out a curved bridge over Roberto's foot, causing the skate nearest to this appendage to swerve upward and downward with no upset. This caused more laughter to occur, just as a breathless Shan and Amara entered the scene. Rahne had by now transformed.

They approached the entry into the house. Sam, his turn at being doorman, found the door to be locked. Knocking the surface, the door responded with an opening slightly ajar. A sullen, blue-furred, iris eyed, face peaked out. This surprised everyone, especially Tenchi.

"We don't want any!" the demon shouted, slamming the door. As Tenchi looked, he saw everyone give a smug smile at this rejection. Suddenly, a puff of stinking smoke sparked in front of the door, revealing the greeter's dark and demonic appearance. Like a gentleman, this person bowed with an energetic and happy face. "Welcome home, _liebchens_!"

Being courteous, Kurt opened the door for everyone to enter. At this moment, Tenchi recognized the opener. He was Kurt Wagner, another member of the X-Men. Like Peter, Tenchi had met this person briefly.

Doug instantly charged through the line, acting rather excited. "Kurt! Is Betsy here?"

"We have just returned."

Doug's face stilled. Before Tenchi, the team supreme skated through the hall with an excited effort. 

Tenchi's attention than returned to Kurt, as he popped up beside him, hanging upside down from the chandelier!

"Back with us again, _Herr Tenchi_?" he whispered with a devilish smile that almost looked satanic.

"I- eh, yes." Tenchi answered. "For the week."

Kurt swung closer to Tenchi. "Heard that you are a swordsman." The demon flamboyantly spoke out with histrionic body movements. "Wish to duel?" he gritted his teeth in a fiendish smile.

Tenchi nodded slightly.

Kurt leaped back to the ground, landing to his feet, taking a bow as if the whole thing was some romantic moment. "Then let us make the engagement sometime soon." He exploded into a burst of smoke, the smell of which gave Tenchi the reflex to plug his nose. So far things had taken its usual turn to weird, he reflected with a few coughs. A lot of stuff had happened, and it was still in the Monday afternoon.

And then he sneezed again.  

====================================================================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

TIMELINE:

NM= NEW MUTANTS 

UXM= UNCANNY X-MEN 

FF= FANFICTION

Week before 

   UXM 206 - X-Men (except for absent Logan/Wolverine) leave San Francisco. 

   FF: X-Men go to Anchorage, find an empty Summers residence. Rachel persuades team to leave her behind to search for Cyclops/Scott Summers (she fails in locating him).

   NM ANNUAL 2 – Mojo kidnaps Betsy Braddock/Psylocke and the New Mutants. Betsy joins the School. Rahne/Wolfsbane (after a hiatus in Scotland) returns to the New Mutants.

   UXM ANNUAL 10 - Longshot joins the School. Mojo captures X-Men (except for absent Rachel). The New Mutants rescue them.

Saturday 

   FF:  Ororo/Storm and Kurt/Nightcrawler fly Longshot to Muir Island and Betsy to Great Britain.

   NM 45 - Spring Mixer that night. New Mutants and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat meet Larry Bodine. Larry commits suicide later in the evening. Karma/Shan is with her family.

   FF: Tenchi and Nobuyuki on plane to America.

Sunday   

   NM 45 - That morning, New Mutants learn about Larry's death. 

   FF: That afternoon, Tenchi and Nobuyuki land in New York. Arrive at Morgan Hotel in Salem Center. Tenchi takes the bus to the School. 

   NM 45 - Kitty, Sam/Cannonball, Dani/Mirage, and Illyana/Magik stop Rahne's revenge on pranksters.

    FF: Tenchi reaches the school that night, reuniting with the New Mutants. Illyana teleports Kitty, Sam, Dani, and Rahne to school. With permission from Magneto, Tenchi stays at the School. Meanwhile, Peter/Colossus and Rogue pick up Rachel at the airport.

Monday 

     FF: Magneto meets Doug/Cypher and Warlock that morning. Tenchi has breakfast. Cleans dishes with Doug and Warlock. Tenchi meets Shan/Karma at her apartment.

     NM 45- Kitty Pryde presents her memorial speech for Larry Bodine to the students of Salem Center High School, as Magneto, Sam, and Dani look on.

     FF: Tenchi, the New Mutants and the X-Men are also present in the audience. The New Mutants go to Harry's Hideout, than walk and race back to the School. 

================================================================================================

Next time: As Tenchi fights the common cold, disaster befalls the X-Men!


	3. Colds, Wounds, and other injuries

Tenchi the New Mutant

Chapter 3: Colds, Wounds, and other injuries…

By claudius

I don't own anything. Characters of 'Tenchi Muyo!' are owned by AIC (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda). Characters of 'New Mutants' and 'X-Men' owned by Marvel Comics. All canonical X-Men/New Mutants stories in this story were written by Chris Claremont, with artistry and advice from Frank Miller, Len Wein, Paul Smith, John Romita Jr., John Byrne, Dave Cockrum, Bob McLeod, Bill Sienkiewicz, Jackson Guise, Alan Davis, Art Adams, and Steve Leialoha. Magneto was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Betsy/Psylocke was created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis. 

This is the last entry that will be published within this year of 2002, which is in commemoration of the 20th anniversary of the New Mutants and the 10th anniversary of Tenchi Muyo.

===============================================================================================

His direction assured, Doug rolled his Warlockian skates through the halls. Suddenly, in a choice that he and his friend were independent from, they stopped forcibly. Warlock's small head, sprouting from the 'pants,' concluded: "SELF'S- abilities- MANIPULATED- by- MAGNETIC- means." Before the alien could announce the obvious culprit, this person walked to the skater's right. "No skating in the house, Ramsey." The Headmaster reminded with displeasure.

Obeying his word, the sequined pants and skates that was Warlock quickly unraveled off Doug and took on a humanoid shape. Such an abrupt change made Doug topple flat on his butt. Getting back up with a pat on his sore posterior, Doug walked with a frown toward the teacher. Professor _Charles _Xavier would have let him skate, reasoned the boy (not that he did such a thing under his administration, but still…).

"You could have asked nicely," Doug moaned in voice.

"This is a school," Magneto demonstrated, "not your home, which definitely would uphold this very prohibition. Your parents have brought you up too well to allow-"

"I hear ya, I hear ya!" Doug grievously interrupted. He didn't want a lecture.   

Magneto took notice to this reflection, realizing that he was being too hard. "I hope your injuries are mere," he addressed rather coldly. 

"I don't think I'll play piano ever again," Doug joked despite his soreness. He limped away from the teacher when he was saying that. Thus, he only heard Magneto farewell saying, "Don't forget that your History essay is due Thursday." 

The reminding of his academic expectations was another thing Doug did not want to hear. So far, his research into his history assignment had been little. He had scant time considering the circumstances of last week: believing Bobby had died, fighting Mojo and Spiral twice, going to a party, pondering the real death of a person, and meeting Tenchi again. And it looked like such neglect was going to be encouraged by what Warlock's words: "SELF- comprehends- LIFEGLOW- presence. IDENTITY:- Betsyfriend. TIME- of- IMMINENT- impact:- 1:40 SECONDS." 

Now that was what Doug needed! _She_ was back, and approaching. This made Doug conscious about his appearance. "Locke, be a mirror!" he spoke rashly.

The techno-being flattened and widened, creating the reflective properties of a looking glass. Peering into it, Doug saw that his hair was a mess. He accepted this unruliness before, but now he saw it as the most noticeable flaw in the world. He used his hand to brush away any out-of-place strands on his hairy top. It was an honest attempt, but he knew that the only way he could enhance his face was go upstairs, and 'borrow' Roberto's hair gel.

Such attempts were rendered too late with the materialization of an apparition. It was a glowing butterfly of pink hue that stared two eyes upon Doug. _She_ was now on to him, an expectation filled with both good and bad consequences.

The butterfly spoke through Doug's brain, starting with his name. He had to reply. "Eh, Betsy!" Doug hollered, then lowered his voice in embarrassment. "Y-you're back!" he then lowered the excitement emotion in his mind, trying to act more casual. "I mean…I see that you have returned."

The butterfly stared. _Well _(it spokein casts of mental notes)_, yes…I'm back._ The mental notes carried a bit of unnerving excitement in itself.

The apparition vanished into thin air, a prelude to a more physical being. Betsy then presented herself in person, stilling Doug even more so. As much as hearing her voice in his brain was overwhelming, it was nothing compared to seeing the face that voice belonged to. Elizabeth Braddock towered above him both spiritually and physically (she was, after all, an adult, while he was still a growing boy). Trimmed with her silken purple hair, Betsy's face was one of an angelic being. It registered nothing of the fierce and driven personality beneath, which only she and Doug knew. This was but one feature of their mutual regard, a remarkable regard at that.

"So…" Doug stammered for an answer, an irony considering his earlier critique on Tenchi's articulate abilities. "So, is…is Longshot okay?"

"Yes," Betsy answered with more sophistication, though it only got her so far. "Longshot is at Muir Island. He seems to like it there."

With wide eyes, Doug nodded. "Tha-that's good." This was the moment to curse oneself for weakness; Doug couldn't believe how much he was ruining things. His mind kept asking him to act smoother. Then he remembered that Betsy could read minds, which meant that she was probably reading and learning about this! 

Warlock stood by his friend in his time of need. He/it noticed that Dougfriend's face was changing to a different color in a scarlet hue. Friend usually did this whenever Betsyfriend was around, Warlock theorized. He/it mixed ideas on this expression being either the sign of some attacked or ailment. If this would result into an aggressive nature, then Warlock would have to take care of this threat without the resorting of transplanting Transmode virus (which Dougfriend and Danichief had strongly advised self from afflicting). However, Betsyfriend was dear to Dougfriend. Self would not dare hurt her.

Betsy noticed that no reply came from Doug. She spoke again. "I-I've been to Scotland before."

"I've been there too…" Doug stuttered some more, slightly addled by Betsy's beauty. "To Muir Isle, I mean!"

"Really?" Betsy smiled, which made Doug the more happier. "I got everyone gifts…I got you something."

"For ME?!" Doug shouted at the shocking revelation, than realizing that this was not supposed to be some shocking revelation, refrained himself. "That's cool." He spoke casually, his stoic face hiding the disciplinary grievance to his own stupidity.

===  

Feet stepped upon the small trail. Feet passed by the large swimming pool. Feet walked, then stopped, as the walker sneezed. So much for the stealth approach, thought Tenchi.

"If you want to come here _tovarisch_," voiced Peter, "then do not sneak like a thief."

Tenchi wiped his nose, and reached the field. There were at least six trails of soil, six _long_ trails. At the end of one sat the back of Peter. To Tenchi's perspective (which had become drowsy), this part of his body moved and contorted, implying the work he was making. As the boy walked closer to see the opposite end of this human back, he saw Peter planting seeds.

The farmer noticed Tenchi, but returned this face to the ground. Tenchi was surprised at Peter's expression. It was not presenting any hostility. Instead, it displayed contentment. The face seethed with a glow of success at what he had just reaped.

  Tenchi lowered himself while keeping a standing position, his knees lunging out as his feet still rooted the ground. "How long have you been planting here?"

"Two years, Tenchi," Peter's mouth opened and spoke, but his attention was still on the field.

Tenchi bent back, using his two arms for a back support. "I have fields at my home." He attempted to locate some similarities that could make a bond. "Right now I grow carrots."

Peter paused from planting. He got up, grabbing a hoe. He raised it high, giving Tenchi an apprehension on what Illyana's brother's intentions were. Fortunately, the hoe chunked into the soil, nowhere near Tenchi.

"I like farming," Peter answered with a simplicity that pretty much explained everything to Tenchi. "Despite being an X-Man, it is this where I feel the most wonder."

Tenchi smiled. "I know. I enjoy it as well. Sure, its hard work, hot to work under, and dirty to work from, but I can't help but feel happy doing this."

"_Da_," Peter commented, leaning upon the hoe, stuck to the ground. "I was a farmer since I could walk. I would not prefer any other job."

"Guess some people are just born to do what they want." Tenchi felt easy, happy that he could have a conversation with Illyana's brother. "My father loves to draw architecture. That's what he does for a living. When I see him at work, I would see that he was really happy with what he did."

"So your father is something of an artist?" Peter dug the hoe into the ground with great force. "I am one as well."

"Really?" Tenchi responded with interest despite some coughs. "Illyana never told me that."

Tenchi silenced his lips together. He had said _it_! Peter raised the hoe higher than before. In a flash of light, his body expanded in muscle tone and height, skin shining in a steel hardness (It was amazing: despite the statuesque impression of this form, the muscles turned and popped as if it was really skin). The hoe then came down with immense force. When it made impact, the stick snapped into splinters that flew everywhere.

Tenchi backed away. He had certainly hit a nerve in the colossus. This giant behemoth stood before him, his large fist clasping the broken stick. Holding it like a spear, he jammed it to the ground; a likeness to this feat could only be found in a whaler harpooning his prey.

Tenchi quickly rose, ready for a possible fight. To his relief, the behemoth restored his steel hide to its original human flesh, his height and size dropping. 

"Peter," Tenchi sincerely moved a few more steps. He knew very well the consequences, but he had to make the chance. "I'm so-"

Peter threw his hand in rejection. "It is all right. I am sorry to let my emotions overwhelm me. You are in no trouble. It is I who am at fault. It seems I still think of my sister as a little girl."

"Understandable," Tenchi cautiously considered. "She's grown up very quickly."

"And as a result of that," Peter sadly lamented. "I fail to accept the differences. She is still my little snowflake."  

Tenchi nodded with respect at this brotherly regard.

Peter looked at his damaged tool. "Sometimes I think they do not make good farm tools like they used to."

Tenchi laughed. "Do you want me to he…" but once again, a sneeze stopped his sentence. He then felt the urge in succession, where he sneezed again.

"Perhaps," Peter smiled with a voice that mellowed with a warm appeasement, "after you take to bed."

===

            Rahne crouched on her windowsill. It was here where she concentrated on the present. It concluded with the making of a firm decision; the result was met by a flurry of successive emotions: Resolve, which was received by doubt, riddled by a consideration that it was rather inane, and then restored to a reassurance in strength.

            For the past hours, she had to come to terms with things. Like it or not, she was not an ordinary person. She had responsibilities to her friends and to her powers. In her thoughts, Rahne had pressed and neglected those abilities, avoiding them. She understood that as a teammate and as a friend, she was using people, giving them her problems. Nothing was returned. This review of herself made her feel like some burden, something that was not to be tolerated in her own mind. 

Rahne had had enough of crying and feeling loss. It was true that the grief she felt for Larry was still keeping its cold, unrelenting grip on her. However, she could no longer obey the usual characteristics she made, like crying or refusing to get out of bed. All these tragedies, from the Beyonder to now, were bad for her health. If she faced more tragedies like this the same way, by breaking under pressure, she would be destroyed. She had to be a stronger person. She had to be someone her friends could depend on, rather then one they could give their shoulders to cry upon.

            It appeared that she was rebelling against the past of herself. She could not be a child anymore. As Dani once said, the life of a New Mutant was not normal, though one could desperately wish it were. This meant that she could not run away from her problems. She had to face them, not as a child, but as a young woman. No more acting like the meek and mild child! Rahne had to grow up; she would take after Dani or Illyana. They covered up their feelings behind a mask of self-restraint (well, at least Dani did). It did not matter if they hurt from inside, they were strong by acting strong.

            This was a hard decision. Rahne felt like she should just lie down, cry, and act like the child she was. This was not an easy transition for her. Then again, her life with the New Mutants, where Rahne found her beliefs and traditions questioned and changed, was a road full of bumps. She persevered in the past. She shall persevere again. 

            She looked at the mirror. The reflection showed a fawn. Rahne must be like the wolf (which she was). She strutted out of her room, determined.      

===

Here I go!

Danielle Moonstar jumped upon the horse. She perfected the excellent ability to lift her body by her arms, without any part of her body connecting with the leather harness. Bending her arms to the metal hooks, she aimed her legs upward, achieving a better exercise. Dani had learned how to better herself before she even met Charles Xavier and the New Mutants. The past events had stolen a good wealth of control in her powers, but her physical abilities remained intact.

Dani wished she had better luck with her feelings. Even though she was head leader of the New Mutants, it did not make her secure in her abilities. If there was a list of principles that she had to uphold, Dani believed that she flunked them all. 

A leader was supposed to solve her team's problems; that she had not done. Right now, her best friend was emotionally upset over the death of a guy she just met. There was nothing she could do to help. A leader is supposed to be forward and commanding. That test she also failed; When the Beyonder came, what tactics did Dani organize to fight back? She just flew around on Brightwind while her team was killed one by one (and what a perfect view of their deaths she had!). 

During the time Magneto sent the New Mutants to the Massachusetts Academy- a future she dreaded- how did Dani treat it? Simple. By leaving friends and school behind and going home.  

When Spiral and Mojo kidnapped Bobby, what did Dani improvise in the rescue? Getting kidnapped along with Bobby. When that gruesome twosome took on the senior team, how successful was Dani in leading her team to their elder's rescue? By getting herself zonked out by Betsy, leaving dumb luck to save the X-Men and themselves (never mind that pep talk she gave to Bobby about helping out in that caper; Dani needed some convincing herself).

In all of these failures, it was either the help from others or chance that made the spirits give the New Mutants the mercy of survival. If that was a degree, then it was only a matter of time before they overstepped their limits and get permanently screwed. Dani had already failed normal people like her old, estranged friend Pat Roberts and Larry Bodine, a guy she didn't even meet, except that it was permanently marked into the memories of Rahne and Kitty. In both places, she had a grim feeling brought on by her Valkyrie powers to foresee death. In one she made a vain attempt, but failed. In the other she barely noticed it in time.

Dani had once told Doug that she had no clear idea of what role she was supposed to be: a mutant with the ability to create mirages, a Cheyenne, a Valkyrie, or an ordinary girl? This mixed and unclear decision was still within her mind, with not a final definition to resolve it. She better soon, or something bad might happen.

Her concentration was broken by the sound of a speaker. "Dani, sugar," spoke the voice of Rogue in her usual southern drawl. "Wolvie an' ah would like t' use the Danger Room."

"I'm off!" gruffly yelled Dani, resentment lining her choice. The X-Men always had their way, being the senior team and all. If they wanted to use the Danger Room, even when a New Mutant was using it, then the novice had to leave it for the older student. Guess she shouldn't complain that much; the elders seemed to get away with everything, but at least had the training and discipline to get away with it. Something the New Mutants, despite their determination, did not.

Walking off the floor, Dani left the shutting door. She entered the Locker Room, settling herself to change…when a cold chill entered her body. It was a chill that was not from temperature, considering the thermal armor in her uniform. She knew it well. In quick comprehension, the Native American thought about the precise place it might happen, the probable reason, and perhaps the likely victim.

Dani frantically ran back to the Danger Room.  

===

"TENCHFRIEND'S- life- ANALYZED- in- GRAVE- urgency!" the techno-organic creature screamed in distress over the ill selffriend before him/it. "ENDANGERMENT- close- PROXIMITY- in- LIFEGLOW- termination!" 

"Uh, Locke?" Doug asked with a red face. "I think you're taking a li'l too much out of this. It's just a cold."

Sure enough, the patient lay on his bed with his face a little pale. However, there was no sign that proved that Tenchi was near Death's door at this moment. Warlock always took things way too seriously, a habit that was just as advantageous as it was sometimes embarrassing.

Tenchi wished his illness was _that_ exaggerated. His eyes drowsy, his nose red and running, the constant sneezing, complete with an utter feeling that he was just one big piece of waste, was not for the most optimistic persons. He hoped this was one of those colds that lasted one day, with the promise of good health the next.

Everyone was being helpful, though Tenchi felt it wrong playing master to his servants. Doug sat on a chair, with Warlock constantly moving around, peeking his/its face in every place that existed in the room. Also present was this woman with hair of purple. Tenchi's eyes, drowsy with wet fuzziness, played their tricks. If he squinted hard, he could mistake this person (named Betsy) for Ayeka! Luckily, Tenchi could tell the difference: this 'Ayeka' was not going through any great lengths to help him. This 'Ayeka' also had eyes on someone. That 'someone' made a lot of blushing, confirming his idea. 

"It's too bad you're sick," Doug looked on with some flashy shades he suddenly possessed. "I was gonna have such fun with you in the Danger Room."

Tenchi sarcastically whispered some Japanese. Hearing this, Doug responded with the translation. " Yes, you can hardly wait!" he joked with fiendish glee.

Betsy proved to be sociable. She related how she had been kidnapped and enslaved by the dimensional wizard Mojo and her servant Spiral. How Doug rescued her, with help from Warlock. Betsy also recounted about her trip over the weekend; she and several of the X-Men dropped off Longshot. Tenchi had learned of this person last night. He was this dimensional kid who was teleported into the X-Mansion late last week. This led to an incident where the X-Men (including Betsy) were transformed into kids and kidnapped by Spiral and Mojo (These people must be determined to mess with the same people twice in one week!). This time, it was the New Mutants who helped save the senior team in the process. Doug then ad-libbed about how the team dressed up in what they considered their graduation costumes.

"I thought your uniforms were your costumes," asked Tenchi.

"Well," Doug made a smile, "we were forced to give 'em up, since we haven't graduated yet."

Tenchi softly breathed. It was a good thing the kids were back in their old costumes. He wanted a chance to wear his alongside them.

"Too bad," Betsy gave an interested look over Doug. "Your graduation costume looked rather manly." Although his eyes were covered in black shades, Doug blushed again.  

Betsy then continued about the fate of Longshot. Since the guy had no place to go, and the X-Men had little to understand about him so far, they decided to send him to Muir Island, a Mutant compound in Scotland.* Betsy felt that was a shame; the guy looked rather cute to have around. This remark restored the normal complexion to Doug's cheeks.  

The opening of the door called the entrance of Sam. In his long hands was a tray with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Ah got some Chicken Soup f'r ya!" Sam brightly presented. Tenchi sat up straight on the bed. "Thank you Sam,"

"Think nothin' of it," Sam responded as he lowered the tray on Tenchi's lap.

Such hospitality was not widely accepted, a fact made clear by Doug's question: "You made chicken soup for Tenchi, Sam?" he said with a smirk.

"An' what's wrong wit' that?" Sam asked back.

"Nothing, Mama Guthrie," Doug laughed.

Sam blushed at this attack on his masculinity. "Take that back, Doug!" he screamed with a lunging hand.

Doug dodged it. "Couldn't you have Rahne or any of the girls make it?"

"Rahne's not in the mood," Sam explained with no remorse, "an' the other girls don't know how to make it."

Tenchi decided to play mediator again. "Cut it out Doug! Sam was just trying to be hospitable." Unfortunately, his words fell to deaf ears, as the two boys charged around the room. Tenchi re-considered the weight of his failure. At least no one was blowing things up. 

As the boys had their fun, Betsy Braddock walked closer to Tenchi. "Doug told me a lot about you," she spoke in an accent that Tenchi had already recognized as a British one.

Tenchi returned his focus to Doug. "Is there anyone you haven't told about me?" he yelled.

"I made you the talk of the town!" Doug laughed as Sam gave him a headlock. This position made it easy for Tenchi to throw a pillow at the younger boy. Laughter was made by all. 

===

Outside, Illyana Rasputin listened with a careful posture of discretion. No one but Sam knew about her position, but he decided not to reveal her to those inside. She overheard every word, coming from Tenchi's illness riddled voice. Her face kept a stoic expression. Her thoughts and feelings did not.

===

Rachel Summers was once a hound. In her time where mutants were killed at sight, humans brainwashed the poor girl from young childhood. They honed her mind to use her latent telepathic/telekinetic powers for purposes of the most depraved and cruel character. On human orders, Rachel hunted other mutants. Because of her, some mutants were captured, while others were killed. Some were family.

            As one can probably guess, such exploits left their mark on this girl. These were generally the most torturous scars ever inflicted on anyone. To this time (set before she was even conceived), Rachel still remembered her evil actions. She swore never to use her telepathy on innocent mutants. Doing such a thing was too nostalgic…in the worst way possible. Unfortunately, being a member of the X-Men had forced her to cross this terrible boundary. If someone had to be located, if secrets were to be learned, or if rapports with friends had to be made, those feats could only be found from her.            

Today, she wanted to stay within that rule. Rachel could not bear using Cerebro on her own. The apparatus was supposed to connect with any mutant mind over the world. It was for that reason she withheld. 

This reluctance left a vacancy on who would use the machine to locate her father. It was a role not universal, for Cerebro was only programmed to work for those with some sort of telepathic talent. Ororo, Kitty, and Wolverine just didn't count in that. Rachel ignored Psylocke. No way was that telepath going to step on her territory! Betsy Braddock was only a novice. Rachel was an X-Man. 

Dani Moonstar couldn't be of any assistance either. She might find out the connection between herself and Scott Summers (a secret only the X-Men knew). As a result, the only person who can provide help was Magneto; he knew and understood Rachel's problems, as well as possessing some mental talent. The fact that Cerebro was also in Magneto's office room didn't hurt either.

Magneto placed the Cerebro headset on his head to find her father. In his reasoned mind, if Scott was not in Alaska, he must be in the United States. Rachel agreed. She had to find him. This intention was not based on some obsession, as the reader might think. Rachel was worried; the facts of mystery that she had learned proved that her father and her little brother might be in trouble. It appeared that Rachel was the only one who cared about what happened. Why did not the X-Men even bother to continue the search? Were they busy, or did they just not care?

At first reluctant about seeing them again, Rachel was now determined to know if Scott and baby Nathan were alive. This determination was not stable however; as much as Rachel wanted to believe what the conclusion of her search should be, would she actually go through with her intention to actually tell Scott who she really was? She had broken so many plans before; repetition of rejection was possible.

            So far, no luck was made in discovery. Magneto found it hard to locate Cyclops' mental signature beyond New York. The atmosphere was too limiting, a fault of Magneto's own. Before he reformed, the self-styled Master of Magnetism had warped the magnetic fields around the Earth, dispelling some sort of 'static' that made any long-distance telepathy next to impossible. At this point, Rachel decided not to mention this detail to bug Magneto. However, she might do it soon if he found nothing.

            Unfortunately, that was Magneto's reply. "I am sorry to admit that Scott Summers cannot be located among this area."

            "Can't you increase Cerebro's range?" Rachel cried. 

This made glares come out of Magneto's eyes. His cold voice spoke, "I have made so far a distance as to stretch upon the whole United States, Miss Summers. It is probable that your father is nowhere on this continent."

            Rachel acted more fussy and intolerant. She blamed him for his lack of success. Nevertheless, her whine was more pleading than vengeful. "Can't you increase the proximity?"

            Magneto returned his look to the machine. "It is very difficult, considering the fields-"

            "Can't you just fix the damn fields with your magnetic powers!" shouted Rachel.

            Magneto's strained face kept a stern fixture throughout the search. This outburst made it sterner. "In order to do that," he spoke with restraint. "I would have to harness mechanical machines in my possession in order to change the magnetic fields. Machines that are no longer in working condition."

            This, Rachel thought, was not good. "Then let me do it!" At this, her body changed red, a yellow bird-shape flashing on her chest. This was a sign of the energy possessed from her heritage- the Phoenix Force. Presently, she only had a fraction of this immense power, but she probably had enough to probably give Cerebro an extra energy charge to decrease its limits. Her powers were more powerful than some stupid field.

With a telekinetic nudge, Rachel pulled invisible strings upon the switches and buttons that controlled Cerebro. Before Magneto could realize what was happening, events told it for him. A flurry of sparks blew from the machine. It was now apparent that an overload was in the future. At that, smoke started vaporing out of the console.

Magneto shouted for Rachel to stop this manipulation. Using his own defense, he cut off the two tendrils connecting his helmet to the machine, keeping the overload from hurting his own mind. Magnetically, he forced the machine to make an abrupt shutdown.

Cerebro smoked with squeak sounds and small light bleeps. Rachel looked with concerned eyes the error of her ways. Cerebro was damaged. She decided that the power of Phoenix was too much on the machine. The ramifications came when she saw Magneto looking at her. She shivered at the sight; The Cerebro headset on the Headmaster's head resembled his old helmet. Oh, how it brought memories of stories Rachel knew as a child, nightmare-inducing whoppers about the 'mean, old monster called Magneto' who came to harm her parents. Of course, her later memories of the fatherly Magneto who lead the X-Men of her timeline, as well as the one from this universe downplayed the bite of these stories. Now, it was different!

Rachel hoped things couldn't get worse. The door slammed open. That gave her a premonition: Uh, oh!

            Ororo had now entered the room, followed by Shan. Hearing Magneto's words, Ororo's cold eyes showed to Rachel that she was not happy with the younger X-Man's actions. This displeasure was not the first time; for a while, Rachel had noticed that everyone in the team had been not been hiding their disapproval over her actions. It almost appeared that the X-Men were expecting such mistakes to happen for the sake of reproaching her!

            Well, Rachel was not going to be an obedient and accept whatever gripes Storm was clearly going to give. It was a sad fact, as neither person wanted to intentionally fight with the other.

            Before any words were spoken, a smoky burst and the stench of brimstone signaled the coming of Nightcrawler who yelled in need. Both girls turned to what their fellow X-Men and friend wanted.

            "Kurt, what has happened?" Ororo spoke in stilled tones.

            Her elfish friend tried to be just as stoic, but the concern in his face only blended with his personal problem. "Logan has collapsed!"

            This brought shock to all. The secretary ran out of the room. Magneto took the helmet off from his head. He could fix Cerebro later. The X-Man was his new priority. This was the same for Ororo. With no priority to any verification, Ororo placed her friend's problem to her attention.

            "Quickly, Kurt!" she commanded, "Teleport us to him."

            With the sound of a BAMF, Nightcrawler carried his comrades away.

===

The laughter caused by Tenchi's pillow throw was interrupted when Betsy dropped her cheerful expression. All the inhabitants noticed this, asking her what was the matter. Betsy just stared. A glow instantly grew upon her face, taking on the cover of a mask, butterfly-shaped. "Wolverine has been injured."

Tenchi had learned Betsy was a telepath. (Seems the school was full of them!) He saw her run out of the room. So did Doug, Locke, and Sam. Tenchi started to arise from the bed as well, moving his tray away. But the last person made a warning. "You're not well, Tenchi," Sam advised. "Best ya be 'n bed." Then he was out of the room.

Tenchi returned to his comfortable spot with thoughts that did not match his position. He wished this cold would go away soon; staying in bed was not how he expected to spend this week!

With nothing better to do, Tenchi thought about the complex nature of telepathy. It was interesting how some people had powers to read other people's minds and control them, but it was also very disturbing. He remembered when Kagato controlled Ryoko, showing the dangers of such free travel in mind. Although he knew that some people like the Professor and Karma were not willing to use their powers for personal gain and immoral purposes, the potential of telepathy was still a frightening concept. 

===

In the infirmary, the X-Men were with their wounded friend. The New Mutants, however, stayed outside. Most of them would not have known this had not Shan overheard the conversation in _Le Professeur's office._ The knowledge did not grant them access, however. Magneto and Ororo made their decisions clear: Wolverine's injuries were such that no child should see. Now that cleared things rather well! Never mind that Kitty was about their ages (or younger), the novices had to be crowded outside of the room. 

"Once again," Roberto moaned, lurching on the wall. "We X-Babies get no respect."

           Sam looked to the more important matters. "What ah don't understand is why Wolverine? Don't he have that healin' factor?" 

            "The guy's been through a lot lately." Illyana responded. "Maybe it blew out his power? It didn't help that Logan's so stubborn to admit how badly he's hurt."

            "But remember when we fought the X-Men last week?" Shan answered her doubts. "M'sieu Logan looked perfectly well when I faced him." 

"But like the rest of the X-Men," Amara countered, "he had been under an enchantment by Spiral."

            "It would be just like that witch," snapped Betsy. "Whatever good health Spiral gave him under her control, she probably took it away when she recanted the spell. Could've made it worse." She spoke this with some relish, such hostility understandable in her view. The bitch had kidnapped and enslaved her twice. However, this was the tip of the iceberg; the telepath was also miffed by her noninvolvement in this situation. The older team still thought of her as some child, unable to tread dangerous grounds. This was especially stressed with Rachel's remark. "You stay here, Betsy. The X-Men already have _one_ telepath," the girl tongued her message clear. That hurt, and it did not go away despite Amara's pleading. "Do not think wrongly of Rachel. She is a good girl."

            "At any rate, he'll pull through it," Rahne abruptly answered with a very cool manner. 

"Ah don't know 'bout that…" Sam made a kind sympathy.

"An' if he died, it happens." 

This response came as a sharp surprise to all her friends, unaccustomed to this unpredictable behavior (with the consideration of Rahne's recent travails). The out-of-character status brought an awkward silence, broken only by Sam's confused "Uhh...right." 

The head leader Dani barely noticed this, instead keeping a stoic façade of her own. When she saw Rogue holding the wounded Wolverine (arriving too late), she had seen white balls of fire travel upon him. That was a new one, Dani thought. Death seemed to be no slouch in variety. All that was missing was a guest appearance from Hela (Still, a part of her worried mind pondered on why Logan would consider such a thing his death. Maybe it was some Japanese custom?).

"Let's hope he pulls through," said Dani, with an emphasis on the _hope_. 

===

            Inside the room, Ororo, Kitty, Peter, Rogue, Kurt, Rachel, and Magneto aided the bedraggled and bloodied body of their friend. The scene was hectic as it was fearsome. The whole group devoted themselves in retaining their comrade's life, a definite sign of their respect and love. While Magneto used his powers to keep Logan's blood loss from increasing (due to the iron fibers within the life-stabilizing liquid), the others wrapped bandages around his limbs, and connected life-saving equipment upon him. A justifiable theory that was plainly obvious to all was that Logan's overexertion of his abilities must have caused some temporary overload on his healing factor. This not only failed to mend his present injuries, but it also reopened wounds that he could have received from the cyborg Lady Deathstrike. Kitty couldn't believe such a person could inflict so much damage on her friend. This was just the topper of her day, having just come home after a solemn visit to the Bodines. Hugging her mentor's torn costume, she hoped Logan's fate would not be similar to Larry's.              

            With a fortunate chance, Kitty related that the solution was just as conspicuous as the problem. The work of the Morlock Healer was desperately in need, and definitely reliable due to the leadership of Storm.

            "That'll take too long!" spoke Rachel with egotistical disagreement. "I'll help him with my powers. I'll psionically supercharge his healing factor and put it back in motion."

            This decision was not met with agreement. Ororo said it was too dangerous; Kitty added that Rachel probably no longer had the energy, considering that the last time she pulled this stunt, she had been possessed with the full power of the Phoenix Force. It was something she presently lacked in complete wielding.

            Rachel, being herself, completely ignored it. The team seemed to not really trust her abilities. She had to prove it to them. After all, Rachel had used her telepathy to successfully save Logan before, in San Francisco! It would be like getting back on bicycle.

===    

A scream sounded from the infirmary. The pain and magnitude that was formed brought forth a huge echo that vibrated upon the unwary. A flash of pain threw its claws. The doors swung open, banging the walls they hit. The lights shattered. The surge of psionic energy found no mercies on any of the school's unprotected inhabitants. 

===

Tenchi grabbed his head, feeling as if someone batted his head like a baseball. The latter looked more possible, since the rest of his body was flying like one! The tray of soup went flying, the blankets upon him wrapped and pulled on him during his ascent. The whole room came to life, with dressers opening, doors swinging, and props jumping by invisible forces.

The boy slammed against the wall. Gravity making its role, the pressed Tenchi dragged down to the floor. His subsequent thoughts jumbled and moved with chaotic rules that strived to find order. With luck, he pressed his head with both hands, hoping that it could make the huge headache change into something pleasant. Fortunately, he was able to make some comprehension. Had Tenchi been living a normal life with normal families and friends, this phenomenon would have been- or eventually- trivialized to just some weird coincidence. Since it wasn't, Tenchi realized that something bad had happened.

He had to get up. Nothing happened from this wish. His body felt a numb independence from his mind. It passed; so did the numbness, for all of a sudden he felt really raw, as if everything inside his body was rendered sore and weak. Throwing whatever strength remained within him, the boy moved. He grabbed and pulled the bedpost as a ladder. Trying to remember, Tenchi searched for his Tenchi-Ken. Luckily, he had left the thing inside the traveling coat, to which he now relieved the weapon. 

He stumbled to the door, which was closed, and worse, had to be open at the direction opposite to Tenchi's leaning. Darn these American doors, cursed Tenchi, which one had to open by swinging instead of sliding! With effort, he got out of the room. 

He slowly moved, his legs having forgotten how to walk normally. It was all just limps, sudden losses of balance, and uncontrolled impacts on the walls around the hall. "Sam!" Tenchi cried out. "Doug! Warlock!" he sounded his friend's names, but only hearing silence. The boy questioned this: Where could they be? Then he remembered; there was an infirmary all the way downstairs. Why they couldn't just go to a regular hospital was beyond his understanding.

The stairs were before him. He walked and hobbled down it. By now, his legs had remembered their abilities- though it was still a gathering of memory. The awkward walking was due to this fuzzy recollecting.

Finally downstairs, Tenchi turned toward the rooms with the lift. It had been a long time since he used this. Luckily, Doug gave him a memory-refreshing tour this morning. With an exhausted lean, he fell upon the wall near the door. Slumping to the floor, he felt relived to be sitting down. His arm lunged to the button console. The activation called upon a door to slide open. Tenchi then crawled into the box.

His head on the floor, Tenchi could feel the vibrations of the elevator moving downward. This position was bad; if something bad was downstairs, Tenchi certainly could not fight it lying down. He strained himself up. He stood with his legs straight if leaning. He turned on his Tenchi-ken, summoning the light blade. Tenchi had to be ready for whatever was awaiting him.  

He limped rather slowly. He dragged in pace so much that the elevator door started closing, a direction reversed by Tenchi's crossing the electric eye. To his mixture of glee and disappointment, nothing was in the hall facing the elevator. It had to be in the infirmary, which was around the corner. Time for some more moving, Tenchi sluggishly enforced his resolution. In this basement level, he headed for the secret passageway.

Getting closer, the voices became louder as the lights got dimmer. There seemed to have been some trouble with the lights, as most were out. As Tenchi moved passed the corner, he found a group of bedraggled New Mutants sitting around the hall. Some lay unconscious like Sam and Karma. Others like Dani, were making attempts of standing up. Warlock was helping his/its friends to their feet. 

Walking with an increased speed, Tenchi called out, his balance turning left and right. "What happened?"

Dani and Doug gained support through a crutch courtesy of Warlock. "Rachel happened, Tenchi." Dani moaned with a face cursed of sore thinking. 

Betsy called out. "It was a psionic shock Tenchi." Betsy said in answer. She was with the other mutants near the infirmary door. Tenchi walked closer, looking at the inside. The infirmary was a wreck. Gurneys were turned over, machines were damaged, and cabinets were shattered.  The inanimate objects were just as shaken. 

            One of the inhabitants was Magneto, who strutted into the hallway in some silly purple and white costume. He gave the news. "Rachel and Logan are both injured to a point that the infirmary's technology cannot treat. Illyana has teleported the X-Men to the Morlock caverns."

===     

            After most of the mutants were given some mild medical assistance (Despite the wrecked facilities, there was no wounds in physical terms, and Tenchi felt his mental shock soothed by Betsy's telepathic treatment), Magneto gave the information on what had just happened: Wolverine (or Logan, Tenchi realized the real name; it was going to be confusing knowing all these code-names!) was badly injured. Rachel, being a telepath and telekinetic, was trying to heal him of his injuries (seemed Logan had some healing factor like Ryoko, and Rachel wanted to augment it). However, the painful ordeal proved too immense for Rachel, throwing her into shock. This upset caused a lashing of a telepathic/ telekinetic outburst that affected everything to her knowledge. Being a telepath, that meant every mind she could contact. The Headmaster was able to throw a magnetic shield over the X-Men, but it gave little against any mental attacks. Luckily, the New Mutants were given the reverse effect, as Betsy was able to protect the minds of everyone in the hall. That didn't save them from the successive telekinesis, though.

            It was then said that Rachel was reaching out to every mind nearby, which made Tenchi a likely victim. The contact with him gave Rachel's onslaught a target to unleash some telekinetic wizardry. Tenchi didn't like this candidacy. "Couldn't you have just used your powers to protect me too?" he asked Betsy.

            "The attack was too surprising," Betsy made a surprisingly firm argument that revealed some spunk in the delicate beauty. "I was only able to protect those with me." However, she made amends by soothing Tenchi's mind pains. Still, it looked like he was going to have a headache for a while. As if his condition couldn't get worse.

            During this unusual medical assistance, Tenchi heard the other mutants ask Magneto on what happened to Rachel and company. He explained that much of the X-Men were able to recover from the aftershock due to their mental defenses. Seeing Rachel unconscious, and Logan's condition even more deteriorated, Ororo had Illyana teleport the whole X-Men to the Morlock caverns.    

            "Morlock?" Tenchi sure was going to expect some weird answers!

            "Underneath Manhattan lives a secret band of outcasts called the Morlocks." Dani described. "Some are mutants like us. Ororo's their leader. They have a healer who can do wonders on injuries. He saved me from bein' crippled once."

            "However," Betsy spoke with directness, standing over Doug. "We shan't ignore the state of their critical injuries."

            "You underestimate the X-Men, Ms. Braddock," Magneto made a stern correction. "By my experiences, they are far stronger than one can normally imagine. If you are to be part of this school, you will have to be broaden your horizons."

            The Headmaster's implore threaded greater the web of isolation on Betsy. She felt like an amateur; an inferiority made especially plain by her maturity over these more experienced children.     

            It didn't help that Roberto agreed with the teacher (for once). "We New Mutants have been in big scrapes before, but we have always come out standing." 

Several of the mutants made forlorn expressions in coincidence to this declaration, much to Tenchi's attention. Although his mind was still a little queasy, the boy could still think. He was reminded of the suspicions he had last night. Could Roberto be wrong? Was there something the New Mutants faced that they could not overcome? It was a curious question that Tenchi considered discovering. However, with the way everyone wanted to hide it, was it right for him to ask his friends about matters they wished not to discuss?

The present inhabitants looked over the disordered remains of the infirmary. It was a good thing Nurse Sharon was on vacation. Magneto acted with a fatherly authority. "I will take care of this mess. The rest of you go upstairs. Ms. Hunter will be coming."

The dispersing began. "I shall pray to Zeus and Pluto for Logan and Rachel's safe recovery," Amara spoke in a sentence that only to her didn't sound ridiculous. Then realizing what Tenchi had gone through, she asked if any of the other rooms shared the same status.

"Nothing looked wrong when I came down," Tenchi limped on with some relieving advice.

"Because Tenchi was the only one upstairs," Betsy added. "His room was the only casualty."

Tenchi took this with mixed feeling. He did not like being singled in this disaster's wake, but at least no one else was harmed.

 "I don't think I'll ever understand these mindgames," Tenchi pondered with an unpredictable snort of the nose.

"You think I haven't?" Doug mutually agreed. "I've been inside a person's mind once, and I still can't make heads or tails of this."

With the shock of a skeptic seeing the antithesis of his convictions, Tenchi stared at Doug. He then composed his differing views, using the evidence of his adventures as resolve-fuel.

            Dani approached him. "By the way, Tenchi," she breathed grimly. "In your culture, what do balls of light mean to you?"

With a frank and naïve answer, Tenchi said, "It signifies that someone will die soon."

"Perfect," Dani breathed in a pissed reaction, making Tenchi a little puzzled. This time, Sam took the role of explanation. "Tenchi," he advised, "Ah think we should have t' talk 'bout a few things."  

===                

            Much of the mess in the infirmary could be salvaged thanks to the school's built-in repair systems, as well as Magneto's ability to restore any metal damage. The Mutants were not able to do more out of their headmaster's fear of infection. This was especially pressured upon Tenchi's choice; he had to go back upstairs. The kid had to remain alone. Most of the Mutants were at some class at the other side of the mansion. Dancing lessons by a visiting teacher named Stevie Hunter. Tenchi couldn't bother them in that session. That is, he didn't want to bother them.

            Tenchi tried to comply with the loneliness. The frenzied elation of meeting old friends had cooled, revealing the cost of his trip. He missed the girls. He missed Ryo-ohki. He missed Grandpa (weird as that means). He tried calling them again, but the extension was limited- probably by accident. Tenchi wondered if Washu was going to try any technological communications. Maybe it was around here somewhere? Tenchi then stopped this, realizing it was paranoid. 

He tried to comply with the solitude. He went back to his chaos-inflicted room. He picked up fallen items, threw away a damaged vase, and made his bed. Like Amara, Tenchi made a prayer for the safety of Rachel and Logan. He also prayed for Larry Bodine, wishing him safe journey in death (although he hardly knew them, he prayed for the sake of the friends who did). He seemed well enough now; the whole mind-boggling incident must to have shocked his sinus problems out of work, though some coughs and sneezes were still present. Hopefully by tomorrow, these last traces would be gone.

What Tenchi could not abide to was his sudden uselessness. Even if he was a guest, he still felt inclined to aid his hosting friends. All he did most of today was wash the dishes, go places, and sneeze himself into being bed-ridden. 

Some friend he was. Seemed the place had a lot of problems. A friend of theirs had killed himself. Now two of their senior team was badly injured, getting help from some underground healer or whatever. Now he learned that one of the New Mutants had the premonition of death on future victims of that fate. The balls of light Dani had witnessed with her power was a mortal sign to those persons of Japanese culture. 

It was a sad power to have, but the consideration that it was in Dani's possession was a matter that Tenchi did not find it surprising. In his last association with the team, Dani concerned herself with predicting the factors that would lead to a future demise of Tenchi's family. That fate would be successfully averted, though before its resolution, Tenchi felt fearful and nervous about its possible fulfillment. The possibility that in Dani's case, this clairvoyance gift was indefinite made Tenchi feel sorry for the girl.      

            It looked like Death had decorated the school with its grim and depressing mood. Tenchi wanted to change that, or at least, bring some light into the darkness. In order for that to happen, Tenchi wanted to be some sort of assistance somehow, but how? Tenchi thought for a moment, then he got an idea. First he needed to give some acknowledgement of his actions to the Headmaster. Luckily, Magneto was in his office- formerly Charles Xavier's office. That previous owner haunted the boy's attempts to accept the new order. No doubt it labored upon the mutants as well. Even for an acquaintance like himself, the old Professor had made a strong impression.

===

            In his office, Magneto attempted to repair Cerebro. Already his magnetic abilities had re-fused and restored all broken circuitry to stability. The device would not work in contacting the X-Men, due to a psionic barrier in the Morlock caverns, but at least it would be of use for other matters. It was the one thing he could fix at the moment, considering the endangered Rachel and Wolverine. 

            What irony that he was conducting such business with a group he opposed and tried to slay with the greatest vendetta! When he was Magneto, the great patriot to Mutantkind and the enemy of humankind, the X-Men and their teacher Charles Xavier were his prime inhibitor toward his plan to conquer the world for their kind's protection. Now he was Magneto, the Headmaster of the School for Gifted Youngsters, the successor to Charles Xavier's dream of mutant-human coexistence, and an ally of the X-Men, whom he fought alongside with the firmest of assistance.

            Such an unusual shift of fate did not promise the easiest of change. Even now it appeared that he was not ready to take on the role Xavier had left in his care. The shoes were ill fitting, the role even more so. How easy it would be to drop all this responsibility he was unaccustomed to and return to his original life. How unfair this rejection would be as well, considering his wish for atonement.   

A knock came at the door. Magneto, knowing that Shan was taking lessons, answered the door himself- by opening it through his command.

It was Tenchi, standing with astonishment at this feat. Magneto stood to meet the boy with regret. Without wishing to, he had left some strong impressions upon a young man who was only a guest. He understood from Charles' files that this kid would do nothing to harm the students.

With the utmost determination, Magneto implemented the portrait of civility to the boy. "What is it you want, Mr. Masaki? Are your rooms not to your liking?"

Tenchi shook his head. "No, they're nice. I'm not here for any complaint. At this moment, you probably don't wish any." The young man walked closer to the desk. "I would like to order some Japanese food for the gang's dinner. I want to inform you of my wish."

"Of course, Tenchi." Magneto's face nodded with compliance. "I will pay for your order."

            Tenchi's brow went upward. This man- now dressed in normal clothes- was willing to give him money that he already possessed? Although such an offer was hardly similar to Kagato, Tenchi refused. "It's okay, Professor, I have the money." 

            "I insist," Magneto knitted his fingers together. "The students have made you a part of the New Mutants. That makes you temporarily my responsibility. I have to carry this out as is my role as teacher."              

            Tenchi nodded with surprise.     The Headmaster walked slowly out of his desk. "I fear that we have started on bad terms since we met," he predicted with best intentions. "I am sure that your impressions on me have not been agreeable. I wish that such opposition will change by the time the week is over."

            Tenchi kept finding all this kindness hard to accept. The way Magneto moved, the way he talked, suggested a menace. Peter, despite his hostility, showed a compassionate nature. This man appeared to be far from it. Tenchi hoped that such fears were misguided. After all, his previous considerations on Ryoko and Warlock were as monsters.

            His answer, slow but direct, was "I would like to, Professor."     

===

            Like a young child given the permission, Tenchi excitedly executed his plans to serve dinner. Finding a phonebook, he looked for any fast-food Japanese restaurants. To his success, he found one. He dialed, asking for twelve orders. He did this without any permission from the team; it was going to be their surprise. 

            The lad waited in the hall for the messenger to arrive. Suddenly, the phone floated before Tenchi. It then lowered upon his lap. This was a rather bizarre thing to behold. Magneto was probably responsible.

            Tenchi picked up the receiver, speaking with alarm. "Hello?"

            He received the Japanese greeting from his father.

            "Hi dad," Tenchi mellowed to his natural language. "How was the meeting?"

            The voice showed the strain. "It was fine. A long day, but I think I made some results."

            "That's…great, dad!" Tenchi's voice paused, due to a small cough.

            The voice heard that. "Are you okay, son?"

            "I'm just suffering from a cold," Tenchi answered. "I've been through the rain yesterday."

            The receiving end was silent, followed by a sad "I'm sorry for that, Tenchi. I decided not to take an umbrella with us."

               "I made the same mistake," Tenchi offered to console. "Don't worry, my friends at the school are taking good care of me. Right now, I'm ordering dinner."

            The response was silent for a few seconds. "Oh," Nobuyuki slowly continued. "I'm having dinner myself. I thought I might invite you to come along with me…but it's all right."

            "Oh, I can still join…" Tenchi's attempts were once again interrupted by a sneeze (so much for being in better health!).

            "No, no, if you're sick, it's not good for your health to go." Nobuyuki's voice changed into one of demand. "You go take care of yourself." 

Tenchi thought about this with some regret. "If that's okay with you."

            "Don't worry," Nobuyuki promised. "You get well, and I'll visit you tomorrow. I'll give you something from my client."

 Sensing no ill will, Tenchi changed his tone. "Oh, really?"

            "With a kind heart, my client sent me five tickets to a show."

            "That's great Dad!"

            "I thought that maybe you, me, and three of your friends can come."

            Tenchi nodded. "I'll ask them. When's the show?"

            "Tomorrow evening."

            "I'll be there, even if no one else comes," Tenchi offered his promise. As soon as his father gave his goodbyes, Tenchi gave his; "Bye Dad." He hung up the phone. With anticipation, he felt okay about pleasing his father.

 ===

            A half hour later, the eight mutants (and their alien friend) entered the kitchen and received Tenchi's fast food cuisine. With enthusiasm, the boy handed out cups of noodles and cartons of food, saying that he was serving them dishes from his country.

            On hearing this, Sam made a lament. "Chopsticks?" Tenchi's nod confirmed it, much to his problem. But he accepted. Shan didn't. "Sorry, M'sieu, but I'm afraid I'll pass. I have to get home." Getting some acceptance, Shan than eyed the presenting cups. "Any meatless products?" Shan asked with interest, of which Tenchi gave her a cup of noodles. "I'll give this to Nga and Leong," she walked out with the meal. With a goodbye, she left.       

            One person gone, another entered. Betsy was most surprised when Tenchi said he ordered food for her as well. "I almost forgot about you."

            "Kind of you not to," Betsy smiled with this involvement.

            Warlock was not to be forgotten. "Here's a token for the breakfast you gave me, Locke," Tenchi handed him a cup, even though he knew that his friend's way of consumption was through the transmode virus.

            A stepping disc introduced Illyana back to the group. Dani asked about the two X-Men's condition.

            "They're okay…for now," said Illyana, her words more reassuring then the cold tone that said it. The chief breathed a sigh of relief, as everyone else. Tenchi offered Illyana a cup of noodles with sincere intentions. She simply snatched the cup, ran to the living room, and jumped onto the couch.

            With the satisfying news (sort of), the gang followed her destination, getting to the couch and sofas to dine together. Like the last time, Sam had problems using the sticks. He kept crossing the sticks together, rather than connecting them by the tip. Tenchi then softly touched this hand, trying to help Sam learn the correct way.

            While eating, Illyana related about the two X-Men's condition. Rachel was safe and asleep, but Logan was a near miracle. It seemed that the Healer had been overtaxed in his abilities, so he couldn't do that perfect a job on the guy. For right now, Logan was alive, but very weak and fragile. This necessitated the X-Men's decision to remain in the sewers until he was well enough to be moved.**

            "Why don't you take him to the hospital!" Tenchi asked, proving his naiveté to everyone.

            "And what?" Dani answered with a question. "So the doctors could find out that he's a mutant, endangering our identities?" She then stilled at her words, realizing her pro-choice to Kitty's speech intentions this morning. Today's death vision was really getting to her.

            "At any rate," Rahne saved her friend, "I dinna think the doctors would have saved him. Wolverine's fine where he is." She then swallowed some food with some pleasantry. "Wha' this dish?"

            "Sushi," Tenchi frankly answered. It caused a commotion as Sam, Doug, and some others started to put down their food with the understanding of what sushi meant.

Tenchi did not understand. "What's wrong?"

"Raw fish," Doug said with fear of indigestion.

"That's not raw fish." Tenchi corrected. "Sushi is seasoned rice; it can be placed on fish, but it also can be put on vegetables."

            Rahne ate more with a smirk. "Well, TV's been lying to me," a smiling Doug announced, resuming his eating.

            As the food was dined, Tenchi gave his news about the tickets. Their responses were positive. The limit of tickets caused some disappointment. Fortunately, Sam, Dani, and Rahne (despite several pleas to reconsider) made sacrifices. Doug pondered about how he could be able to get himself, Locke, and Betsy into winning the seats.

            Luck smiled on him; Tenchi said that Betsy could come, because of her help as a telepath. He also added that she could bring a friend. Doug had made it. Warlock than asked if he/it might go. Tenchi agreed. The losers, Roberto and Amara, did not take this rather well.

            Illyana on the other hand, was indifferent. She didn't want to go. When Tenchi attempted to confirm it, the girl sharply rebuffed him.   

            After the dinner was finished, the team got settled for what followed. Roberto flamboyantly wielded the remote control. "And now to make this evening complete..." The television then flipped on by this method. 

It was Washu!

            Everyone (except for Betsy and Warlock) gave astonishment to what they were seeing. Tenchi made a facefault. He knew somehow Washu was going to make communications (scientist that she is), but his surprise was not little.

On the screen, Washu spoke with no words or sounds. Roberto worked the controls of the remote, while Tenchi got closer, trying to work the sound controls on the TV. Neither found success.

            This silence lasted for a few seconds. "CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME!!!!" sounded Washu with the equal footing of a jet breaking the sound barrier. This had an effect on the room. Tables, chairs, mutants, were all strung to the wall behind them.

            "Was that too much?" Washu kidded an apology.

            The mutants arose from their ruins, given some protection by Warlock. "Don't worry 'bout it, Washu." Illyana got to her feet. "After all, the infirmary and Tenchi's room were already totaled. Why not this room?"

            The doors boomed open, revealing Magneto. Once again he was in that purple suit with white gloves and boots. This time however, it did not look silly. Tenchi thought he was seeing a force of nature.

            "By the eternal!?" roared the Headmaster, demanding his questions to be answered.

            "It's okay, Magneto," Sam revealed. "One a' Tenchi's friends has called." For some obvious reason, the Headmaster was not pleased, seeing the end of this means.

            Tenchi ignored this. He moved to the screen, saying "Hi" to Washu. "I knew you would find a way to reach me since your phone is down."

            "A genius like me will not suffer such primitive means," Washu smirked. "This is my way to get to you."

            Tenchi nodded. "Is anyone else with you?"

            As if to answer his question, Washu's head was pushed aside. The pusher was Ryoko. Her face moved closer. "Tenchi!" she screamed with ecstasy.

            Tenchi felt a little nervous at this display. Illyana felt so too. Roberto, on the other hand, was all too willing, zooming closer to the TV to see the beauty. On screen, Ryoko was given a shove by Ayeka. "Tenchi are you all right? You don't look well."

            Tenchi revealed his ailments. Ayeka startled with a swoon. "I hope you are well!" 

Amara then waved to the TV. "Good to see you again, Lady Ayeka!"

            Ayeka greeted this. However, her "Nice to see you as well," greeting was interrupted by Washu and Ryoko, all wanting a part of the screen. It made Tenchi feel a little embarrassed.

            Suddenly, Sasami popped in the middle. With a face of innocence, she spoke her greeting with a warm smile. To Tenchi's delight, the little Princess revealed Ryo-ohki, who meowed. 

Tenchi was happy about being able to see his friends. "Is Mihoshi there as well?" he asked.

            "I'm here!" said a squeaky voice. "I'm coming!" This was followed by warnings voiced by Washu "Don't touch that!"

            "Touch what—Wwwhoooaa!"

            The image buzzed with snow. Then faded completely in the winter of static.

            "Oh boy!" Tenchi moaned. Looks like he was not going to see them for tonight, unless Washu comes out of the toilet or something.

            "Mihoshi," Bobby exclaimed with view. "Beauty without brains."

            Tenchi glared at him. "Takes one to know one, eh, Roberto?"

            Roberto returned the glares. He then moved away. 

By now, with help from Magneto and Warlock, the group managed to restore much of the furniture to its original status. Everyone got back to their seats (what's left of them), as Magneto departed with his food. 

             "As I said before," Roberto repeated, with less excitement "To make our dinner complete…"

A channel switched to a voice from the screen. "The X-Factor team have just reached JFK airport after a trip from Russia!*** News at eleven!"

            For such a brief commercial, its effect was made with somber moods. "Spaleens," Rahne sneered. Tenchi could understand her decry. He had heard of this 'X-Factor' before. They were supposed to be some agency set on eradicating Mutants. As Tenchi learned from Sam, the joke that sent Larry Bodine to his fate was the conviction that X-Factor knew his secret.

            The very knowledge of this agency left its lukewarm effects on the dinner. What could be more depressing than a program that glamorized people who wanted you dead?

             "Just what we need to make life more miserable," Doug breathed with a moan.

            Tenchi nodded, "How can they do this? I don't like to be hated for what I am." 

            "Join the club, Tenchi," Dani spoke with dry sarcasm. "It's the story of my people's life. Just like redskins, a good mutant's a dead mutant." 

            "Or any race that don't measure up wit' another's views," said Sam.

            "Selffriend's- TONE- of- WORLD- entwines- TOO- great- A- comparison- WITH- self's- WORLD."

            "However," Amara proposed a counter-response. "Such intentions are not without reason. We have fought evil mutants like Farouk and that monstress Selene."

            "There's a thin line between having a point or being nuts." Illyana loudly considered this with some unfairness. "More like the latter."

            Doug agreed. "When Tenchi's people bombed Pearl Harbor, the Americans placed every Japanese in this country to prison camps under suspicion of espionage."

            The off-colored mention erupted Tenchi. "Thanks for the honorable mention, Doug!" he snapped rather tightly. The aftershock made Doug realize his error with regret. With best intention, he apologized. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

            "An' my hometown has problems wit' some folk on account that they're colored," Sam made his donation. "A lot a hooey ah say."

            "Definitely," Roberto agreed. The fellow students of his former school attacked him because his father was black and his mother white. One hostile prank during a soccer game engineered his powers, making him feel even more isolated. "Sometimes I wish that we had never left Asgard. The people there treated us with the most respect."

            "Yeah," Doug made his view. "They respected me enough to make me a kitchen slave."

            "Adequate profession," Roberto said with a smirk.

            "I agree with Doug," Amara spoke. "That realm leaves me with a shudder."

            "And this world doesn't?" Roberto responded with sad fact. "People hate us for what we are, and now are doing something to fuel that aggression. What is to happen if they found us out?"

            "Not a peaceful welcome, I implore you," Amara said with aggression.

            "I'd dump some of them in Limbo," Illyana's tactic left some upset.

            Sam attempted some restraint. "That's not what the Prof teaches."

            "Which one?" Roberto commented with a point.

            "Both of them," Dani answered. That is, _she thought so_.  

            All this talk of aggression and hatred left some grim bearings on all those present. Larry Bodine's death was not forgotten in this respect. It was not supposed to be something for kids like them to think about. Slowly, the subject changed to more trivial matters like discussing last weeks' episode of tonight's show and the like. However, the evening was ruined. One by one, the small party started dispersing, with Tenchi the firm remainder. One of the last, Doug, gave his apologies. "I'm very sorry for saying that, Tenchi. Talk about a reason for having a foot in my mouth!"

            "What you said was mean, and it's really nasty when it's coming from a friend." Tenchi gave his reason.

            Doug nodded. "I'm starting to like you as one, Tenchi. I hope you still think of me as a buddy,"

            Tenchi's smiled, showing he still thought so. "If I'm supposed to be on your team, then we have to look out for each other."

===

            In another room, Magneto heard all from this nearby, and he listened with serious foreboding. All this talk of mutant hunters troubled him greatly. Once again the majority is attacking a group they believed minor, a belief he had experienced with hard memory. It was mad to ignore it. And yet here he is now, following a cause this X-Factor (and once, himself) called madness. Perhaps he was mad to have accepted the job that Xavier gave him. Could that justify his present choice as something akin to insanity? Should he then quit and give up after trying so hard? Give up the students, despite the loyalties they had begrudgingly given to him, an attempt made without ease? All these questions were filled with barriers that inhibited any clear answer. The solution, to quit and return to evil, or to stay on against the undaunted pressures, could prove to be just as insane. 

===

The soft steaming vapors arose from the waters. His back to the edge of the tub, Tenchi leaned his head with eyes closed in meditation. A small cloth draped his forehead, its wet moisture hopefully softening his edgy mind. His soft hands massaged the legs and arms that felt strained and stretched beyond its possible limits.

            The boy was glad his room had a bath. He could have accepted the possibility that there was only a shower in the bathroom, but he was glad that there was a bath. He needed to relax. He wanted to forget all these bad thoughts about racism and being unjustly hated. Let his troubled mind be unraveled by the calm and soothing waters, he prayed in thought.

            Tenchi breathed airs of relief from his mouth. In this relaxing position, his naked flesh touching the hot waters, the boy's edgy misbalance was now evening out into a smooth, comfortable tranquility.

            Footsteps rumbled. The bather's eyes opened. "Who's there?"

            "I am," answered a spunky voice.

            "Illyana!?" Tenchi spoke dumbfounded. With a shock in modesty, the boy threw off his head towel, thrusting it under his stomach. "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm a teleporter, remember?" Illyana spoke, a wicked smile pressed upon her lips. "I can go anywhere." To Tenchi's astonishment, she was clothed only in a red bathrobe. This was made more apparent the closer she came.

            Crimson shade sparked on Tenchi's cheeks. No blood as yet dripped off his nose, but the arousal was present. "I didn't…mean that," Tenchi corrected before his emotions somehow started to drain. His words slowed in pace. "I…meant…why are…"

            "Because you wanted me," answered Illyana. She sat on the edge of the tub that separated the dry floor and the wet waters that filled Tenchi's bath. She pulled one foot over the barrier. Tenchi saw her nude toe press itself upon his chest. It overpowered him.           

She made a stare of hypnotic power. "Can I join you?"

            In his addled senses, Tenchi nodded. In an instant, Illyana dropped her long robe…

===

            Tenchi's eyes opened. He looked around. No one was in the bathroom but him. Pressing his forehead, the boy pondered what had occurred. The bath had become too relaxing, practicing its power to put the user unconscious. It was all a dream, Tenchi realized with a sense of…disappointment?

            Though it may be hard to believe, Tenchi had dreamed about scenes of sensual imagination. Having three beautiful girls in one's house makes one liable for such ponderings. The difference here is that Tenchi was dreaming of a girl who seemed to resent him. As noted before, being hated for no reason at all was hardly Tenchi's preference. He had to do something about it. 

            He jumped out of the tub, clothing himself with a shirt, hakamas, and a robe. With garbed feet, Tenchi walked out of his room and into the destined place. The door was adorned with signs like _'Beware of Demon._' Considering the room's applicant, these placards were no joke. When he knocked at the door. Some noise sounded, with shrieks and hollow moans that would be part of any haunted house. Tenchi stilled his hand. Perhaps tonight was a bad time?

            Before his doubts took on physical action, Tenchi saw the door open. Out popped the figure of Illyana. The dream appeared to be a synthetic being to the real thing, long blond hair streaking down her smooth skin, beautiful features, dark eyes beholding the embodiment of pure evil…

            "This better be good," Illyana made a big lip to the greeter. It was obvious that this meeting was not to her liking.

            Despite the negative considerations, Tenchi spoke up. "Illyana, I think it's time we talk about things."

            "Things?!" Illyana peered with a puzzled but cross attitude. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep, then you get me awake, just because you want to talk about some things?"

            Tenchi fell silent. Boy did he say the wrong words! The beginning regret of this endeavor was materializing. Nevertheless, Illyana just stood there. She did not speak anymore for acceptance, nor did she shut the door in rejection. She remained, with a answer-attracting "Well?"

            "I thought you and I were friends," Tenchi answered smoothly, "but you've been treating me as if I'm some leper. As if I'm Belasco. Can't we figure-"

            Before Tenchi could finish, the mention of the sorcerer erected Illyana's decision. Her door began to close. Tenchi, however, threw his foot to peg it. Unfortunately, Illyana closed the door really hard!

            The result caused Tenchi to scream; he squeezed his mouth in repressed pain. The doorwoman reopened with apparent remorse. "Are you all right?"

            Tenchi was on the floor, with one bent leg. "I…think so."

            Satisfied, Illyana shut the door completely. The mildly injured boy just stared away. Now he knew for sure: Illyana didn't just _seem _to resent him. She simply resented him, _period_.

            Noise around the hall increased, introducing Tenchi's friends running to his side in their bedclothes. "What happen'd?" Sam asked.

            "IS- self- INJURED?" asked Warlock.

            Tenchi just rubbed his foot, his feelings sore as well. "A little. Do you guys always have to rush into a scene?"

            "When you're in this school," Dani remarked, "It's a natural occurrence."

===============================================================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

*Even though I felt the issue where Longshot joined the X-Men (UNCANNY X-MEN ANNUAL 10) happened between the events of UXM 206 and 207, he is nowhere to be seen in issues 207-214. The staying at Muir Isle is my explanation about this character's whereabouts.

**The fates of Rachel and Wolverine have already been written about. As a result, I will not dwell much on that certain storyline. For those readers who want to know what happened to them in this case, I persuade you to read UNCANNY X-MEN 207-209. As for those who want to know what will happen to Tenchi and the New Mutants, I suggest you wait for my upcoming chapter.

***The X-Factor's trip in Russia occurred in X-FACTOR ANNUAL 1.

===============================================================================================

TIMELINE:

NM= NEW MUTANTS 

UXM= UNCANNY X-MEN 

FF= FANFICTION

Week before 

   UXM 206 - X-Men (except for absent Logan/Wolverine) leave San Francisco. 

   FF (Chapter 1): X-Men go to Anchorage, find an empty Summers residence. Rachel persuades team to leave her behind to search for Cyclops/Scott Summers (she fails in locating him).

   NM ANNUAL 2 – Mojo kidnaps Betsy Braddock/Psylocke and the New Mutants. Betsy joins the School. Rahne/Wolfsbane (after a hiatus in Scotland) returns to the New Mutants.

   UXM ANNUAL 10 - Longshot joins the School. Mojo captures X-Men (except for absent Rachel). The New Mutants rescue them.

Saturday 

   FF (Chapter 1):  Ororo/Storm and Kurt/Nightcrawler fly Longshot to Muir Island and Betsy to Great Britain.

   NM 45 - Spring Mixer that night. New Mutants and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat meet Larry Bodine. Larry commits suicide later in the evening. Karma/Shan is with her family.

   FF (Chapter 1): Tenchi and Nobuyuki on plane to America.

    X-FACTOR ANNUAL 1 - The X-Factor team are in Russia.

Sunday   

   NM 45 - That morning, New Mutants learn about Larry's death. 

   FF (Chapter 1): That afternoon, Tenchi and Nobuyuki land in New York. Arrive at Morgan Hotel in Salem Center. Tenchi takes the bus to the School. 

   NM 45 - Kitty, Sam/Cannonball, Dani/Mirage, and Illyana/Magik stop Rahne's revenge on pranksters.

    FF (Chapter 1): Tenchi reaches the school that night, reuniting with the New Mutants. Illyana teleports Kitty, Sam, Dani, and Rahne to school. With permission from Magneto, Tenchi stays at the School. Meanwhile, Peter/Colossus and Rogue pick up Rachel at the airport.

Monday 

     FF (Chapter 2): Magneto meets Doug/Cypher and Warlock that morning. Tenchi has breakfast, and gets formally initiated into the group, given the name "Light-Ken." Cleans dishes with Doug and Warlock. Tenchi meets Shan/Karma at her apartment.

     NM 45- Kitty Pryde presents her memorial speech for Larry Bodine to the students of Salem Center High School, as Magneto, Sam, and Dani look on.

     FF (Chapter 2): Tenchi, the New Mutants and the X-Men are also present in the audience. The New Mutants go to Harry's Hideout, than walk and race back to the School. Kurt, Ororo, and Betsy return.

     FF (Chapter 3): Doug greets Betsy. Tenchi visits Peter and goes to bed. Rachel and Magneto try to locate Scott Summers via Cerebro (fails). Logan/Wolverine gets seriously injured (predicted by Dani). Rachel attempts to heal Logan, only to injure herself. Illyana teleports the X-Men (Ororo, Peter, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue) and their injured comrades to the Morlock tunnels. Healer saves Wolverine and Rachel, but both have to remain underground. Tenchi serves a Japanese dinner to the Mutants. The X-Factor returns to America. ================================================================================================

Next time: What's with Illyana? Plus, an evening will be interrupted.       


	4. Welcome to the New Mutants, Tenchi Masak...

Tenchi the New Mutant

Chapter 4: Welcome to the New Mutants, Tenchi Masaki! Hope you survive the experience! 

By claudius

===================================================================================

     I don't own anything. Characters of 'Tenchi Muyo!' are owned by AIC (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda). Characters of 'New Mutants' and 'X-Men' owned by Marvel Comics. All canonical X-Men/New Mutants stories in this story were written by Chris Claremont, with artistry and advice from Frank Miller, Len Wein, Paul Smith, John Romita Jr., John Byrne, Dave Cockrum, Bob McLeod, Bill Sienkiewicz, Jackson Guise, Alan Davis, Art Adams, and Steve Leialoha. Magneto was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Betsy/Psylocke was created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis.

===================================================================================

     It was with great attempt that Elizabeth Braddock tried to sleep, but her conscious thoughts were too meddling. This would be just a figure of speech if this person wasn't a telepath. Although it was true that she had sufficient control of her psionic powers, there was always an occasion in which her concentrated shields would ebb, leaving her vulnerable to the thoughts of others.

     Anyway, for this evening at least, this problem was not the reason for her present insomnia. The dinner had gone well. Tenchi was an especially nice boy, including her with the group. It was an exception to the usual isolationist greetings given to her by the X-Men and the New Mutants, with the exception of Douglas (such standards of acceptance these groups play, where the facts of being hunted down, nearly raped, and having one's eyes ripped off fail to measure up! The acceptance factor seemed resolute; one could imagine that being dead at least once would make the difference). It was cruelly unfortunate that the delightful evening was interrupted by that _tele_ program on X-Factor. Betsy had enough experience to loath stuff like that. She had already been given enough of it in her home country. Great Britain had its own share of mutant haters, like that sod Sir Jason Jaspers. They even had its own concentration camp in a lapse of reality; its memory was still cruelly scarred within Betsy's mind. It was there where she lost her kindred love Tom Lennox. 

     Any mention of such hostility brought a cold chill within Betsy. She thought it was kind not to have children be aware of the reality of this cold world. To her surprise, the New Mutants understood things, perhaps a little too well. Douglas was especially smart…

     Once again did her thoughts end up there. Whatever the matter, the boy was always apparent within her thoughts, and why not? It was Douglas Ramsey who rescued her from Spiral and Mojo. It was through him on which her second enslavement was also broken. He was such a heroic lad, kind and handsome.

     Halt girl. Betsy stopped at this flattering analysis, knowing the implications _and_ the ramifications. Thoughts like that, the telepath considered with cynicism, could get one in trouble, probably even arrested. The evidence was obvious; Douglas was still a child. She was an adult. Big age difference. Too bad the mind had nothing on the heart (a regret considering what her mind can do). As troubling as it was worthwhile, Douglas deeply cared about her. Her own concerns…well, let's say they were not unreciprocated. 

     Suddenly, the eyes of Betsy's mind saw another from outside. Even before the soft knocks were made at the door, the telepath knew who it was.

=== 

     Unlike Betsy, Illyana had no trouble entering dreamland. It was there where the trouble began, imagining the most depraved of dreams. She couldn't help it. To her fortunate (or maybe unfortunate) luck, she woke up fairly early in the morning. Her ears detected voices in the hall. Creaking the door a little gave her the sight of Dani and Tenchi awake at this ungodly hour. Illyana noted the obvious: Looked like Dani found another victim for her dumb morning exercises, the girl spoke with a shrinking resolve. Maybe it would serve the jerk right… 

     Oh stop it, stop it! Illyana's mind rebelled against her attempted hatred. This dislike was with no real reason except in choice. Tenchi was not to blame for anything. He just…came. That's all he did. If there's someone responsible for all the cruelty, it was herself, for all those cold shoulders and door shuts. Oh, why did he have to come?

     She had a year to forget him. The passing of time (or the events made from it) was a difficult period to suppress such memories. A success one minute would quickly result in a failure next time. When Lila Cheney's near destruction of the Earth forced Illyana to choose who to rescue before it was too late, she had managed not to think of Tenchi's name (although thinking of the owner was a different matter). When Farouk and Shan had possessed all the mutants except for Warlock and herself, there was such a thin barrier that stopped her from getting Tenchi's help. When the Beyonder removed the darkness of her soul, one of the first things she thought about was a chance with Tenchi. Shortly thereafter, when the Beyonder killed her, she hoped that this mad God (in both meanings of that word) would spare the New Mutants- and that included…you-know-who.     

     And when it seemed like she could overwhelm this personal addiction…the problem came, with no warning. Just like a failure at cold turkey, the cause unraveled all defenses. One look at that boy's face heated her heart, threw her emotions into that frightening tailspin called love. She was happy. Demon shards, she was ecstatic to see him return! Her lack of show gave no evidence to the degree of her reactions.

     But she knew better. She was not some teenage-girl-undergoing-her-first-taste-of- love. She was one-part-teenage-girl-second-part-evil-demon-sorceress-undergoing-her-first-taste-of-love. Her innocence shattered by one of great evil, there was the potential of spreading the damage that was inflicted to her. This was not unfounded; twice had Illyana experienced this danger. By illusion, by reality, it was possible that Tenchi, the sweet, innocent boy of such a loving nature, would be polluted into a mirror image of her.

     Her arms around her legs, Illyana squeezed them with the utmost emotional turmoil. She was evil, can't deny that. She also knew for a while that the evil was growing. If she had trouble fighting this fire, then what luck would Tenchi or any friend of hers have if they get burned? That's what gave Illyana the most discomfort. Right now she was on the right side, not feeling such damage was natural and perfect. But…how long would that last?

     She couldn't handle this alone. Having a friend's guidance might.

===

     The morning sun was rising. Three figures were up to meet it.

     At about 6:00 in the morning, Tenchi awoke by a knock from his door. Eyes blurry for being shut for hours, Tenchi found an alert Dani standing before him. She wanted him to participate in some morning exercises.

     So, with a slightly ragged acceptance, Tenchi changed and went out with the chief, braving the cool air of the ending night, fighting the last traces of sleep. At least the ride out was fun, as Dani inclusion of Brightwind promised. Together, the three soared into the sky. As he felt with Sam, Tenchi thought the whole trip a paradox of fear and great excitement.

     But the real surprise to Tenchi was Dani's reaction. She was smiling, her happy face a contrast to what he had seen before of her. In all the previous times of their association, Dani Moonstar was faithful to his conception of an Indian: Long and very dramatic. Here, it looked like a mask was ripped off, no longer able to contain its blissful contents. Despite the surprise, Tenchi saw this to be normal to his friend, definitely a difference to Magneto's attempts at being nice.  

     However, once they landed, in a field far from the mansion but still in its territory, Dani put on her old mask. The cold did not affect her, an advantage Tenchi lacked. Wearing some sweats given to him, he felt the cool morning temperatures caress him through this clothing. Fortunately, Tenchi was trained to face the weather. But it was _cold_!

     Stretching her body in readiness, Dani checked with Tenchi. "Did you put this on?" pulling up her shirt. Tenchi's eyes almost bulged in shock, which was entirely unneeded. There was no skin, but the yellow and black clothing of her uniform.

     Nevertheless, Tenchi answered the question with surprise. "Was I supposed to?"

     The reply gave Dani some sympathetic wincing. "Oh, Tenchi!" she smiled in pity.

     "I'm okay!" Tenchi smiled to prove this matter was trivial. "I've had some training. I don't need any thermal clothing." His teeth jittered.

     Dani's look was admiration. Her words were not. "Famous last words. It's never wrong to be prepared." 

     Clapping her hands together, Dani went to the subject of their trip. "One lap 'round the countryside!" She charged off, forcing Tenchi to follow. For the half hour, their feet hit the ground hard with heavy breaths and strong stamina (truly an act of one, considering Tenchi's bruised foot. Looked like he had a replacement for the cold). 

     Despite the ache, Tenchi managed to compete side-by-side with Dani. The girl was really in shape (and that was _something_ to the boy, still thinking about the crippled chief from last year). Tenchi inquired about her source of training. 

     "My Grandpa," she screamed in breath, ricocheting the same question in reply. 

     "My Grandpa," Tenchi said with a smile. 

     As they reached half of their journey, a stop was made. Luckily, neither was in their second wind. A good effect from this exercise was it made Tenchi ignore the temperature, despite the contribution of the warming sunrise. 

     The stop gave Dani the time to get down to some basics about being a New Mutant. Being one required a tough schedule of body conditioning, the better to use their powers in a dangerous situation. Tenchi said he already understood this. Dani then spoke about other matters, such as the secrecy of their identities while in the public eye. In battle, a team member must always refer to their teammate by their codename. This brought up a question on why Dani's codename was now Mirage instead of Psyche, a change Tenchi had thought about with a brief pondering. Dani said that it was more obvious to what her powers were- creating illusions from a person's psyche. Psyche could be used for any telepathic power.

     Dani also cautioned Tenchi that as a member, he had to work with the team. No individual stunts that could lead into some real damage. Dani added that since Tenchi was the authority in his own household, it might be very difficult taking orders from someone else. Tenchi just scoffed this, admitting he barely had that much control back home, much less any authority.

     Sure enough, Tenchi noticed that the chief was asserting _her_ authority. She referred to his Tenchi-ken, and that it should always be with the owner. This was in the case of some unplanned threat, so Tenchi should not be defenseless in that battle. Tenchi replied that he didn't always need the sword, commenting that if the situation was very serious, he could call upon the Light Hawk Wings. Dani didn't accept that; "An' suppose there was a surprise attack? What then? Being a New Mutant means you have to always be on guard."

     Now the force of this advice was a little pushy to Tenchi. However, he knew that being a leader was not one to require orders of ease. He also understood that Dani was trying to be protective. She had good reason to since she had that depressing ability to foresee a person's death. He told her of his knowledge of this. "I'm sorry."

     Dani turned with a full profile to Tenchi, who wondered if this line just went over her head. Her eyes peered out into the horizon, covered with a few strands of hair (hair that was not presently restrained by ponytails) "So am I, Tenchi. Sometimes I wish this were a normal school, being in a junior class against the seniors. But since the senior group is the X-Men, we New Mutants have to watch out for anything that effects the older team and us."

     "Must be hard being under the wing of a team that spends its time fighting."

     Dani sighed. "Especially when we get some of its competition. Still, it's a proud tradition to follow. Not somethin' I wanna spend my life doing, but it's a nice one."

     Tenchi knew it. He had saved the world before, and thought its work a good thing despite his wishes to live a quiet normal life. It was a good thing he wasn't alone in this.

     Dani changed the subject, jumping up into the air as if she had experienced some kind of mood swing. "Talk's over. Let's go!"

=== 

     The caverns stretched on as if forever, littered with the shadows and grime from its long tenure away from the sun. Only the floodlights from above shed much light on the subjects, whose dull, rattled complexions one would expect from people who lived down here.

     It was a lot like Limbo, which was why Illyana hated this place. Kitty almost was forced to live in this dump. The reason for that was due to helping her friends (and the life of her brother). It was for her friends on which she was down here again. Illyana shared the same cause as well.

     Finding the X-Men down here was easy. Since the Morlocks' dress code was of the plain, yucky variety, it made the colorful uniforms stand out. Already Illyana had found Rogue and Kurt. Next to meet were Peter (who was at work, drawing something), and finally her best friend. To get privacy, the two walked to an empty alley (it was nice that Ororo was the leader of this community). Illyana gave some accessories to Kitty: an extra Shadowcat suit, and- in her view- the ultimate lifesaver in a place like this- soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Kitty didn't think this so desperate in her position. Though they didn't look like it, these Morlocks knew about hygiene. 

     The two conversed like two normal girls. Kitty removed her mask to speak intimately about her internment here. It was a nice stay, with the inhabitants all friendly and stuff, especially Caliban (this brought out some jokes from Illyana that Kitty termed unfunny), but she really didn't want to live here. She had to stay longer though; Logan was still in a critical condition, due to the severe nature of his injuries, so he had to remain here until he could be moved. At the very least, Rachel was recovering very slowly, taking rest in Caliban's old room.

     Kitty related this with some distress. Illyana noted this with pleasure. "Looks like you're not too happy about Rachel."

     "No," Kitty replied, "I'm glad she's okay. But she wouldn't be in this mess unless she just listened. Rachel's so headstrong."

     "Unlike _some_ people," Illyana threw her sarcasm on target. One part thrown on Kitty, it was also based on her dislike of Rachel. Although she shared similarities with her (by age or by position, they existed before their regular time), Illyana saw the girl as a rival to her friendship with Kitty. Her roomie's habit of saying 'Rachel is this,' and 'Rachel did that' made her gag. She knew this was a nasty case of envy, but didn't care. 

     "Yeah," Kitty countered. "But when I get mad, I don't throw and break stuff with my mind."

     "Course not!" Illyana added in support. "You just use your hands to do that."

     Kitty _really_ liked that one, as her eyes showed. "Well, I don't force people to see my way."

     "NO!" Illyana cried the word, not as one who refused the possibility with unshakable resolve, but as one receiving a juicy piece of gossip. After getting shushed by Kitty, Illyana continued with a softer "Really?"

     Kitty guarded her words. "Maybe not intentionally. But how are we supposed to know that Rachel's subconscious didn't make that possible?"

     "I don't know what to say about that. Maybe I'm lucky to have my thoughts closed to telepaths."

     "It gets worse," kitty assured. "If Rachel may be capable of doing that, what about the Professor? What if he's been pulling strings?"

     Now that was a real subject. It meant questioning the whole existence of the X-Men and the New Mutants. Were their choices in staying at the school manipulated by the Professor? In Illyana's thinking, that would make him like another Belasco. That parallel, however, was too strong for her to make a firm belief. No way would Charles Xavier be that monstrous or cruel a master; he was the closest father figure she had. It was a horrible thing to consider with conviction.

     "Can't make that similarity, Kitty."

     "I don't believe it either," Kitty snickered, "but it's something to think about." Illyana fell silent afterwards, reinforcing suspicion in her friend. "Speaking of which," Kitty pried. "I bet you didn't come down here to talk about Rachel."

     Illyana remained silent, only succeeding in strengthening Kitty's idea. 

     "Is this about you-know-who?" Kitty expressed each word.

     Illyana kept a straight face, but gave in. "Okay, okay. Don't laugh. It's too serious!"

     Kitty playfully laughed. "Right, right. Love is a serious thing." A groan from Illyana forced her apology (and that sounded playful). "I'm sorry! It's just that I've never seen you feel this way about someone before."

     "Who said I felt that way about Tenchi?" screamed Illyana in great seriousness. The outburst forced Kitty to fall silent. For a moment, the two looked at each other with straight faces. Then…laughter.

     "Okay!" snickered Illyana. "I admit it! I love Tenchi! I never stopped!"

     "That's great!" Kitty showered her friend with praise.

     "No it isn't!" Illyana shouted, a soft return to being grave. Her continuing words lowered her back to being realistic. "I'm a demon sorceress. If I stay close to him, I might somehow corrupt him."

     Kitty's face was of refusal. "Illyana," she counseled with warmth. "We've shared a room together, told our most intimate thoughts with each other. I haven't turned into a bad guy yet."

     "You did twice." Illyana responded.

     "Those don't count. Besides, you were always there to save my butt. What makes Tenchi so unlucky?"

     "Because he is." the girl's face dropped to a low esteem. Her voice grew slower, her movements more depressing. "It's so hard keeping my guts about this. So hard…trying not to…love him."

     Seeing her friend under such strain, a serious Kitty hugged her with both arms. "Then don't try. You're in love with someone, and if Tenchi feels the same way, what's so bad about it?" Before Illyana could throw a counterattack, Kitty offered her views. "I know what you're gonna say: Well, what about when me and Tenchi bonded? Well, kiddo, let me tell you something. It was true that you might've corrupted Tenchi there, but don't forget: your love saved him. I repeat, y_our love_. Don't deny that. What you have is a special thing. Don't throw it away."

     Illyana just stood there; Kitty was correct…in that case.

     "I'd give anything to be in your position now." Kitty spoke with determination, tears starting to come from her eyes. "I lost it. Probably twice." Releasing her grip, the X-Man walked a few steps away. "I'm not gonna lie about Larry. I didn't love him like I did your brother. But now, I can't help thinking that something might have happened if I hadn't blown him off that night. Something neat." The girl froze, embracing herself. The emotions amplified touched Illyana; She had treated Tenchi the same way they all treated Larry.

     "Kitty…"

     The X-Man turned around, acting very invulnerable. "I'm okay! I'm an X-Man, remember?" Kitty then walked back to her friend, throwing a hand upon her shoulder. "All I'm saying is give Tenchi a chance. Don't waste what could be great."  

===  

     It was a breathless Tenchi that returned to the school. Dani had decided not to follow him. As the hot sun glistened, he jogged from the location where the exercise started which was behind the school. His trek led him to pass Peter's field. From what he had heard, the farmer was not back. With consideration, Tenchi thought that maybe he should work the soil.

     But it was the gigantic swimming pool he passed that got his real attention. Tenchi's reflection made temptation smile its face upon him. He looked around the windows before him, as well as the woods behind him. Hope Illyana wasn't looking, Tenchi thought instantly (and sadly). Content in his actions, Tenchi pulled off his sweats, taking off his shoes. He was now stripped down to his boxers. He jumped into the air. 

     He then…floated in mid-air. 

     He was in this position for a few seconds, exhausting the time limit that should have ended with him in the waters. More than enough time to understand what was happening.

     Tenchi then found his very body moving over the pool, abandoning it. A sense of déjà vu brought apprehensions of this slow pace exhilarating to a crashing pace. Fortunately, this did not happen, as his levitation slowly stopped before a window- the Headmaster's study window.

     The windowpanes opened, presenting a seated Magneto at his desk. His face, perched at some paper in his hands, gave no notice. His voice did. "Tenchi," he casually addressed, "I would prefer it if you used this school's recreational functions with the appropriate swimwear."

     Despite his flapping arms and legs, Tenchi managed to make a serious posture once he stopped mid-air. Now this was a weird way to have a talk about rules! True, it reminded him of his Grandfather's prohibition about the shrine and the keys. However, Tenchi was angry now then he had been before. Grandpa at least wasn't trying to control him!

     "Put me down!" Tenchi screamed. "I'm not some puppet!"

     Magneto's eyes finally looked upon Tenchi, making a perspective. The windows shut together. As that would promise, the teen found his altitude decreasing. It was only when his feet touched the grassy floor did the invisible wires that held him vanished. This display of power finalized on Tenchi's thoughts how powerful the Headmaster was. He seemed able to do everything with magnetism, from moving objects and people just by thought. No wonder he was considered a threat by the world. It was but one more support to Tenchi's own dislike of him (which he felt wrong about).  

     Donning his sweats, he walked to the doorway. Inside, he eventually walked into the living room, where he saw Sam and Roberto watching some TV. They paid their 'good mornings,' with some ad-libs. "Been with Dani, prince?" was Roberto's.

     "Yes," Tenchi spoke with relieving pressure. "I tried to go swimming but Magneto stopped me."

     "Can't say I disagree with you on that, Prince," Roberto added. "That Headmaster is turning this place into a prison."

     "It's not as bad as that!" Sam blurted out in defense. "B'sides, it's 'gainst the rules t' skinny dip." Sam gave his advice. 

     That got him an elbow from Roberto. "Self-righteous prig!" he gleefully smiled. "You've taken your share of swims…with even lesser wardrobe."

     "That's different," defended Sam. "Ah wasn't usin' the pool'n."

     The least Tenchi needed right now was getting raddled by supposed friends. "Do you know where Peter keeps his gardening tools?"

     "In the garage," Roberto spoke, his eyes hypnotized to the television.

     Tenchi walked halfway through the room when he remembered something. "You guys know my dad is coming later today, to drop off the tickets. Since he doesn't know about you being mutants, I'm worried…"

     "Don't be." Sam casually spoke. "He won't find out, 'kay? We've done this thing b'fore."

     Tenchi felt better with Sam's assuring. The older kid had grown up a lot since last they met. He was more confident. 

     "You know, Prince," Roberto snidely added. "What's with the secrecy? It's not as if your father is oblivious to the harem at _your_ home."

     "That's true," Tenchi begrudgingly responded, "but you guys trusted me with your secrets, so I feel it right not to tell anyone else. Doug hasn't told his parents the truth either."

     "Then don't worry," said Sam.

     Assured, Tenchi was at the door when Roberto blurted out something. "By the way, Prince, Amara wanted to speak with you about something. She's in her room."

     Tenchi took this offer up.

=== 

     _To my most honored father, Lucius Antonius Aquilla in the year 27-- since the founding of Nova Roma…Ave…I miss you. I have had such adventures, father…*_

_     This now brings me to sad events of late. A lad named Larry Bodine has recently took his own life because of the great persecution to mutants. He was a mutant himself, and in understanding to the hopelessness of his battle, committed the act of suicide. _

_     Although I agree with you in the sanctity of suicide, my dearest friends are bereaved over this act. The great change in this world has dulled the respect our early ancestors made when they too committed such an act. It is now seen as cowardice, not as one person's final act of defiance. Still, I admit some anguish. It came to our knowledge that certain dogs (of the human variety) were responsible for pressuring Bodine's death as some mere jest. Such animals should be punished with great pain. Unfortunately, my friends have come to believe that doing such revenge is wrong. This is a repeat solution to our retribution to the snake Manuel LaRocha. As Doug stated then, so too the same resolve was made here as well: To punish these children cruelly would make ourselves no different than they. _

_     I myself find problems in believing this resolve. Those who do evil should be punished by extreme actions. However, it is Professor Xavier's belief that such actions are evil. We should not kill are trespassers. As no doubt concerned, I feel conflicted. To fight with the mutants means surrendering my beliefs. On the other matter, to continue in my beliefs means I will have to fight my own friends. Hera grant me strength on what choice I wish to take…_

_     Luck had also made its cruel snub on others. You might recall on my previous letter my friend Rachel Summers (in that cruel adventure with that butchress Selene). Well, she has become gravely ill of late due to the matter of helping out her colleague Logan. I have prayed for her swift recovery…_

_     On a much brighter tone, an old friend has come to visit us. Tenchi Masaki is staying for the week at our school. O great father, you may remember this boy as coming from the East. He is perhaps a mutant like myself. He also possesses a link to a royal family from another world (one of whom- the Princess Ayeka- I befriended well). Let not my ancestor grieve. Though I am friendly to Tenchi I am as ever a sworn believer of the republic of Rome. My political views on a monarchy are just as strong and oppositional as they were when last you have seen me. The boy is a most handsome figure, knowledgeable in many arts of warriorship. However, he is as peaceful and gentle a person as he is as fierce and strong as a fighter. Although his visit was a surprise, we have accepted his presence to our hearts…that is, most of us. In a previous letter, I have told you about my suspicions about the affections to Tenchi by my comrade Illyana Rasputin. At present, Illyana has disproven her feelings, but since Tenchi arrived I doubt much her truth…_

== 

    With the rejection of her pen, Amara ended the letter for now. She had already begun this writing last week, but as her life was being constantly interrupted by her services as a New Mutant, all she could do was just add on to the length of her writings. She sat on the window seat, looking out at the half-opened window at her side.

     Her peace was interrupted by a knock on her door.

     "Who is it?"

     "Tenchi. May I come in?"

     Amara gave her permission, and Tenchi entered her room. The boy looked around with awe. Amara had expected this; she had fashioned her apartments to be like her home in Nova Roma. The benches, the busts, and her pieces of furniture came from her city, and it caused a stir to whomever she entered her room. Amara knew that she was a stranger in this world of foreign cultures. She also knew that the reverse situation would be given to anyone strange to hers.

    "I see that my abode must be very contrasting to your own." Amara stayed at her seat, one leg dropped to the floor.

     "It is," Tenchi scratched his head in wonder. "So it's true that you come from some ancient roman world?"

     Amara spread herself upon the small, narrow mattress. "It is not ancient to me. In fact, my city is as present in this world as Manhattan and Japan. It is only its past heritage that is ancient." 

     "Pardon me," Tenchi apologized, studying her father's bust on the wall. "I read about the Roman Empire. My dad has a hobby in Roman architecture. Would be cool to see your city."

     "Of course," Amara once again corrected. "Rome was not always an Empire. Once it was a republic, fiercely against any who wore a crown. However, the views changed with the tide. The ancestors of my city founded Nova Roma as sanctuary against that change."

     "Wow, you make the history I've read about sound so real."

     "But it _is_ real." Amara nodded, sliding her other leg off its perch. Her arms freely positioned between her spread thighs, she looked at Tenchi with cruel intentions. Dressed in only her white silk nightgown, free of sleeves and undergarments, she got straight to work.

=== 

    The beginning of realization ran into Tenchi's mind. The sign of its hinting was made by the way Amara seemed to get up; her spread legs closed together at the edge of the sill. Arisen, she then walked, arms squeezed at both her sides, shoulders moving up and down. Her tall, proud posture highlighted her graceful figure, covered loosely in a silk gown. Like Illyana, Amara had golden hair and youthful beauty- and the possible quality of having eyes that were not deep with some dark secret. Today, however, there was a questioning on how different these two blonds were. 

     "Eh, so what do you want?" Tenchi asked, a small trace of uneasiness inside his voice.

     "A great deal, my friend." Amara emphasized her words. "I saw you at the pool this morning."

     Tenchi's face turned scarlet. "Y-you have?"

     Amara slowly nodded adorned with a smile. "You have a fine figure…and a handsome face." Each dialogue was made with a slow slur, highlighted by her slinky arm movements. Already Tenchi had a clue of what Amara was implying. He had the experience to suspect. 

     The confirmation came when Amara's index fingers touched his chin. Her smile opened with arousal. "I love you."

     Tenchi gritted his teeth, a symbol for his reaction. "Amara!" his face choked as he made a step back, breaking the contact. "What are you saying?" he continued, hoping he was only hearing things.

     He wasn't, not after Amara grabbed his arms. "I am in love with you, Tenchi," she spoke with sincerity, her eyes and face expressing her intentions. "I have been shot by the arrows of Cupid." Her voice turned as frantic as her grip. "Venus has stroked these burning fires inside of me!" She vibrated with frenzy. "And it is _you_ who are responsible for stroking their cause!"

     This was definitely as sign for Tenchi to continue walking backwards. Amara was in love with him! He never thought the girl felt this way, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He already had that problem before. 

     His locked attention caused disaster. As he out the door, ignoring Amara's plea to stroke _her_ fires, he tumbled into someone, pushing both to the floor. The victim snapped with "What in the world?"

     "Oh, Betsy!" Tenchi noted as he saw her face, furthering his reply with an apology. "Sorry about bumping into you, but something's happened! Amara's declared her love for me!"

     Betsy's face showed that she understood. "I'm not blind, Tenchi. I am a telepath after all." Her physical words changed into mental. _Speak your thoughts to me._

     Seeing there was no alternative, Tenchi resigned at this bit of reassurance. He lent physical aid to Betsy while his mind spoke to her. _You've got to help me. I don't want to hurt her feelings. What should I do?"_

     Betsy smiled. _Tell her the truth, Tenchi…_

     Tenchi agreed. 

    _…Tell her that you love me._

Tenchi didn't agree with that, as his widening eyes showed. He paused with the shock. He backed away, not realizing he was just retracing his steps in reverse. "Aren't I a little too young for you?" he spoke physically.

     "You're just saying that," Betsy returned the communication, pierced her looks at him. "I can read your innermost thoughts, Tenchi. I can't help blocking them out. They tell me that you are carrying suppressed affections, for me."

     "No, they're not!" Tenchi shouted, astounded by the words.

     "Your subconscious tells a different story."

     "How do you know?! _I _can't understand them in these matters!" Tenchi continued moving back, proving how more wrong his reverse was. For there was Amara, blocking the path. Tenchi turned to see her angry face. Tenchi knew from his previous experiences what that would entail.

     "And what do you think you are doing?!" Amara screamed to Betsy. 

     "Oh no!" Tenchi knew what this was leading to!

     "Stay away from my love!" Amara screamed. She started glowing. 

     "Your what!?" Tenchi despaired.

     Though lacking Amara's literal ability to play with fire, Betsy stood out her own defenses. "He is not yours to have!"

     "Now girls!" persisted Tenchi. "Stop this right now!"

     "I am more deserving to him then you are!" Amara cursed. "Barbarian!"

     "Amara!" shouted Tenchi.

     "What did you call me?!?" Betsy glared with looks that killed.

     "I called you a barbarian," Amara grinned in smugness, "which you are exactly. I find it insulting that such a race of blue-skinned savages like you Britons could carve an Empire at the expense of my country!"

     The line was drawn. Betsy and Amara stared at each other with teeth gnashed. Tenchi realized that he had had enough of this. He stood between the two girls, who were capable of inflicting major damage at each other (physically and mentally). "You girls stop it now, or I'll-"

     The door at the other side of the wall opened. It revealed Roberto, looking with silence at what was about to happen. 

     "Bobby!" Tenchi broke his post as peacemaker. "You've got to help me! Betsy and Amara are getting ready to fight each other!"

     However, Tenchi found that Bobby was not concerned with this. In fact, it looked like the Brazilian was actually concerned with _him_. With a blooming lip, Roberto touched Tenchi's cheek...

     Now, Tenchi was ready to freak out at this intended gesture. However, in all this inner madness, there was a force of control. He couldn't just yell at Bobby's intentions, or those of the girls, even though he did not share them. With calm, he tried to put down this advance.  Holding Bobby's hands, he gave this polite refusal, "I don't feel _that_ way." 

     Bobby continued to smile. No words came from his mouth. His lips did not move. However, Tenchi could hear _his_ laughter, and it was not coming from the boy before him. Pinpointing the source, Tenchi saw another Roberto at the corner! This boy came out, and walked past the two girls. Amara and Betsy were giggling with laughter. When Tenchi returned to view the Roberto before him, he was shocked to see Warlock in his place!

     The laughter-maker walked close to a realized Tenchi. "Well, what did you think of my joke, hombre?" Roberto laughed with a smug mouth. "I felt that you needed something to remind you of home. In your case, it was your appeal to women."

      The cherub face of Roberto contrasted greatly with the frown of Tenchi. Although there was the relief that he was not attracting any more females, it was still a bad joke to him. "Was anyone else in on this joke?" he questioned Roberto, full with a desire to smack him.

     A smiling Roberto threw his hands for sign of peace. "Well, Rahne is not ready for such a joke, Dani and Shan refused, and I haven't gotten a word from Illyana. I had to make do with Betsy and Amara."

     Amara moved proudly to Tenchi. "Do take my previous words as vain. You are a handsome person, but bear well that my heart is not full of passion for you."

     "If it was," Roberto added, "an earthquake would be here."

     Tenchi just stood there. His anger was strong with feelings that were stung and pulled. He should have realized what Roberto's plans were since the time he met Shan. He felt especially rankled that Warlock, Betsy, and Amara would take part in such a joke.

     It didn't help that Roberto gave Tenchi's shoulder a hearty smack. "Hey, I was just joking, Prince! I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry."

     Tenchi cringed at the back rub. Choices that went against everything he believed in cried to execute them on the spot. He stared at Roberto. His words, "Apology accepted," came with benevolence, of the strained type. He grumpily walked off. "I'll be tending the fields!" he growled in restrained anger.    

=== 

     Tenchi's farm work was miniscule at best. Peter had done most of the requirements, leaving Tenchi nothing more but to water the crops. It was the least he could do; he knew how dependent plants need their water. 

     He was in bad humor; he hated what Roberto did to him. For a moment, it looked like things were going to repeat here, with all the girls throwing themselves on him. It would be Ryoko and Ayeka fighting each other for him, or Mihoshi and Washu declaring their love to him (though for those two, his feelings were strictly just friendly). 

     Slowly, as was usual to him, the anger ebbed. It changed into a better understanding of the prank pulled on him. It was exactly like having Ryoko or Ayeka here. As he realized, the joke really reminded him about what he left behind.  

     The farmer sighed. He had never been away from the gang for this long a time. Their absence was so keenly felt that no consideration of what kind of havoc they might be unleashing on Okayama entered Tenchi's mind. They really mattered to him. They were the first real friends he had in a long while. He hoped Washu perfected some even more wonderful way of communicating with him.

     And yet, he found that he was fitting into this school, meeting new friends. Despite Roberto and except for Illyana (whose isolation was now plain), Tenchi was starting to enjoy the mutants' company as well. Sure, there were the bad times he had now entered, with death and injury (much on himself), but his mutant friends shared the trouble as well. There were parallels to his life with the school and his home. Both groups were a community where the members cared about each other (most of the time), standing together when one is troubled. Now Tenchi was training and farming here as well!

     The School for Gifted Youngsters was becoming a home away from home.   

=== 

     When you're down, aged adolescent, and beautiful, what is the answer?

     Simply one word for Illyana or any other New York girl: Bloomingdale!

     Illyana took this philosophy to her heart in today's case. Time to wash away one's troubles with extravagant fashions and fads! Illyana wondered what her parents would think if they saw in these stunning wardrobes; she had read how her Russia once distrusted all foreign cultures as works of the devil. Guess they were thinking about her.

     As usual in her habit, the time passed by. The question about the deadline of her essay was small in her priorities. She could always cram things tonight (as if she had better things to do), and if that was wasted until the last possible minute, she could always count on Limbo to give her the needed time. Right now, she was going to enjoy herself.

     As the hours clocked by, the girl had tried on a multitude of fashions. This did not count the many accessories of boots, shoes, and purses she tried on. Nor did this include the multitude of blending individual pieces to the perfect mix (all of this was encouraged by a smiling employee with a face that was too good to be true). The problems that plagued her needed to be forgotten. If dressing up once could slightly cause that sad memory to suppress itself, then shouldn't the abuse of this habit promise a period of forgetfulness? 

     "How about this, my dear?" said the cheerful employee. The object of her question was this long sweater. The client paused. In terms of size, color, fabric, and style, it was what the doctor ordered.

     "Me like-e!" Illyana snatched the cloth into her hands. The employee reacted with no surprise or upset. She just followed Illyana to the dressing booths. Unfortunately, all were being used.

     "There's a new booth over there," the employee spoke with hospitality as she pointed to a nearby corner. Illyana didn't care about the unique location. She wanted to see herself in this fabulous sweater. Maybe…Tenchi might like her in it (Now that didn't mean Illyana was 100% sure about coming open, but at least she decided to be social with the boy).

     Traveling into this new booth, Illyana started to disrobe for this next batch. This velvet sweater would look fab with these pants! With the excitement given to a girl her age, she tried the paraphernalia on. She suddenly felt a little hazy. The air felt stuffy all of a sudden. Fashion kills, the girl joked to herself with smug smile. Her balance started to shift. The area of consciousness was fading from Illyana. By reflex, she called for a stepping disc. Nothing happened, making her utter defeat inevitable. Like a long scarf trailing from a hand all the way down to the floor, and suddenly let go, the girl's body dropped with a straight descent. 

     The room rebelled. Metal arms shot out from two walls of the booth. They grabbed her, maintaining her in balance. The remaining wall that bore none of these tentacles slid open, revealing another compartment beyond. The metal arms dragged the fallen victim through this mouth, gobbling it with the returning panel.   

     In the outside, a sign was planted on the door of this particular booth. OUT OF ORDER.

=== 

     Class was now in session. Tenchi asked with approval that he participate, as a visiting student. He wanted to know what type of education this school had. There was no class yesterday, probably due to Larry Bodine's death.

     He searched around the classroom, finding that only eight people made up the group. That was not surprising, considering how many lived here. Also worth his attention was the pattern of seating arrangements. Roberto (who to Tenchi's discomfort, was blowing kisses at him) sat beside Sam. Rahne sat in front of Dani. Doug had Warlock at his back (Tenchi wondered about that; he assumed that Warlock was just along for the gang). 

     Walking to his desk, Magneto took notice on two pupils. One was absent. "Does anyone know where Illyana is?"

     "She has not been in her room since this morning." Amara answered. Tenchi wondered where she was. He knew she didn't want to see him, but he hoped she wasn't taking this alienation to the maximum (on the other hand, maybe that was right for her). 

     "I will speak with her later." Magneto decided with resolve.

     The other pupil was not supposed to be present. Rahne's appearance was of some question. "Miss Sinclair," Magneto noted, "I remember telling you that you have an excused absence this week."

     Rahne just looked at him with a firm and casual tone. "I'm alright now, Professor. Will you please 'cept my presence wit' no more concern?"  

     Magneto simply nodded to her request. Others were not so taken, but class started.

     As the hours passed, Tenchi saw a big difference between his school and theirs. For a private school like this, there was no dress code; everyone dressed the way they wanted. Also different was the etiquette. In his school back home, whenever any student wished to speak, he or she would stand up to be heard. Here, the student's speeches were done sitting down.

    The present topic was European History, and with Magneto as teacher, he spoke about the Napoleonic history. All the students' reaction varied from interest, displeasure, and boredom. It was obvious which reaction Doug was toward. Sitting beside him, Tenchi noticed his friend was scribbling zigzags on his notebook. These zigzags took on the recognizable shape of Warlock.

     "Amara, you have a question?" sounded Magneto to the class.

     "Was not this Napoleon a native of Italy?" Amara asked with expected answer.

     Magneto sat on the table. "He was born in Corsica, an island near Italy. Despite his origins, he considered himself a Frenchman first."

     Amara's eyes dazzled at this remark. "It is a pity that he did not find his native origins more worthwhile. Still, he had the blood of Rome within his veins."

     Magneto turned around to the blackboard. "One should not be too conscious about one's origins. Nationalism has not used this world well."

     Amara huffed with the sting of that philosophy. This caused some snickers from the class.

     After a few minutes, Magneto went into the subject about Napoleon crowning himself Emperor. Amara turned her head with disdainful intent. However, it was Roberto who spoke the next question. "I thought that Napoleon considered himself the enforcer of the French Revolution?"

     "He considered himself the Revolution," Magneto explained. "He thought that ruling was the best course to fulfill its ideals."

     Amara raised her hand, and spoke "Like when the divine Julius took a dictatorship over the Republic of Rome? It appears that intentions for freedom end in tyranny."

     Magneto structured himself for speech. "One has to also understand the dictator, Amara. They believe that the only answer is to rule. Both Napoleon and Caesar thought that the ideals of their country could only be sustained by taking matters into their own hands." 

     The classroom froze at the power Magneto was giving with his answers. The way he spoke it, Tenchi figured, sounded like a conviction. The teacher's history proved this assertion.

     "Yet they also became tyrants," Roberto gave a stinging contradiction.

     "In their own mind, they don't believe such labels." Magneto's eyes glowed with relation to the topic as he spoke fluently. "They think themselves above simple morals..." This fluency stopped, the teacher's face taking on a graver expression. "…much to the despair of the people they rule."

     Silence followed. Magneto then restored himself. "Class is dismissed." As the students got up from their seats, Magneto added about tomorrow being the deadline for their history essay.

     Tenchi stood up. "Pardon me, but wouldn't it be due today, this being a history class?" Doug shushed him.

     "It was supposed to be," Magneto made another of his disturbing smil es. "But this weekend's events have forced a postponement."

     The answer given, Tenchi shuddered away from that smile. He found that such kindness couldn't fit with the other side of him. On the other hand, the teacher seemed rather upset in his speech about dictatorships. Tenchi kept trying to find a resolution to make the Headmaster tolerable and understandable. He wanted to like him (noting the evidence), but there was some block.

     Walking out of the classroom, Tenchi heard Shan's voice from the speaker. She had a message for him. "Your father has called. He is arriving at two."

     "We will give him a warm greeting," spoke Magneto to Tenchi's distress. The teacher sounded like he was going to face his dad as some super-villain. All that was missing was the evil laugh. However, there seemed intentionally little that could cause Dad any suspicions on what kind of school this was.

     But then, Tenchi noticed Warlock.

=== 

     Nobuyuki knew about the aliens in his own home. He knew nothing of the mutants in the school. It was this belief that really pushed Tenchi to make sure such secrets were left confidential. He then started to get at Doug's point about keeping information from his parents. It was fine if only he was complicated by the secrets. However, he didn't want to endanger his mutant friends despite the fact that his father could be trusted. As a result, he felt very nervous about his dad entering the school. He became increasingly paranoid. It loomed greatly within him to the point that any scant example in his view would carry the domino effect of blowing everything.

     As can be expected, this did not endear him much to his mutant friends. When Tenchi spoke with Amara about making no mention of Nova Roma, the girl's reply was rather icy. "I am not a fool, Tenchi," she spoke with an arrogance that knocked Tenchi back.

     Sam handed his palm upon Tenchi's shoulder. "Simmer down, boy! Nothin's gonna happen."

     Betsy was also calm, expressing her apologies for earlier. She was very lady-like. It made Tenchi troubled over his annoying behavior. He was pushing everyone…hard. It was as if he was treating everyone here like the girls back home. Back there, he was the voice of reason. In this school, he was acting like the madman in the sane house.

     His opinions didn't help either. Tenchi wanted Warlock to be unseen in the visit. This got him some complaint from Doug, who said that the alien could stay wherever and whenever he/it wants, under disguise. Tenchi didn't accept this, which led to their argument.

     "Geez, Tenchi. Who went mad and made you regent? Maybe you could tell your dad about us an' avoid this problem?"

     "Aren't you the one, Doug, who spoke against that?" replied Tenchi.

     Sam as usual butted in to stop a fight. Magneto also took action. But the damage was done. Doug said that not only was he not going to meet this snob's father, he wasn't going to go out with this snob tonight. 

     With that, Doug and Warlock went unseen. That buzzed Tenchi. He didn't like getting into fights with anyone, but he had defense. Didn't Doug realize he was doing this on the mutants' behalf? (He said this aloud, getting him a 'New to me!' remark from Bobby) The group was dwindling, as already Dani and Rahne were downstairs, Shan was working as secretary, and Illyana who-knows-where. That left Sam, Roberto (who wanted to see how successful this visit would be), Amara, and Betsy willing to be with Tenchi.

     A half-hour later brought the arrival of Nobuyuki Masaki. Since he had come from a meeting, his large body was dressed for business. His loose tie and dark happy face showed that he was not all stuffy. With broken English, he spoke, "May I come in?" while putting his hands together for a half-bow. Tenchi received this, but with a streak of self-embarrassment. He had neglected to give this similar greeting last Sunday.

     "So you've gotten better," Nobuyuki made his opinion. "That's good."

     "I had help from my friends," said Tenchi, introducing them to his father.

     "Ave," Amara greeted. Nobuyuki noticed her with eyes of interest. Luckily Tenchi saw it to himself to take that attention away. "How was your work, today?"

      "It has been a busy morning," Nobuyuki's eyes looked up in wary contemplation. "Haven't been able to see much of the city."

      "That's too bad," Sam gave his consolation. "New York's a place ya gotta spend a lot a' time in."

     Nobuyuki sighed. "I've been here before…" he then stopped. Tenchi nodded, knowing what his father meant. 

     Shaking off his problem, Mr. Masaki's moved his hand into his coat pocket. He took out an envelope. "These tickets were given to me by a secretary of my client. I'll keep my own, while you, Tenchi, keep the rest for yourself and your friends."

     Given the envelope, Tenchi felt that type of emotion one feels after wronging someone. Two of these tickets were for two people he had cruelly reproached.

     "What's wrong?" the father asked to his son.

     Tenchi's solemn look shook off with a pleasant one in replacement. "It's nothing at all, dad. Permit me to take you to the sitting room." 

=== 

     With long legs, Warlock walked around the second floor of the wing. Self was following orders from Tenchifriend to desist in any association with him at this hour. Self did not understand, believing that self had shown capability in hiding technarch form in public. Self did not understand; was there more considerable situations to ponder? More learning was needed.

     Dougfriend, who went to the Danger Room, had given different view in contradiction. Tenchifriend, in selffriend's vernacular, was labeled SLEAZEBALL. Reasons were possible actions of unfairness and lack of insight. Self questioned this analysis: Tenchifriend had portrayed balanced choices before.

     A huge eye on Warlock's face telescoped toward an anomaly in the hall. All doors were shut with exception to one. Recognition to this anomaly is domain of Kittyfriend, Illyanafriend, and entity named Lockheed. Sensors indicated no lifeglow of any who belonged in that room. Query: If no selffriends were present in room, why was door open?

     Observation: relate to order of things. 

     Fact: Kittyfriend is in location inhabited by Morlock Tunnels.

     Fact: Illyanafriend is at present absent.

     Query: What of Lockheed?

     Warlock instrumented his/its sensors for any distinctive appearance of that entity's lifeglow. The recognition was located- in denizen labeled Sitting Room.

     The techno-being erupted into an explosion of alarms. Realizing that would make attention, he/it dropped that fanfare. It was well known to Warlock that School's real nature was supposed to implement discretion from all outside beings, unless recognized. Tenchifriend's…father (a label that sent shivers down the alien's emotional circuitry despite the individual meaning and roles of that being) is referred as outside being.

     It was up to self to maintain discretion for School. 

=== 

     At the door of the sitting room, Roberto graciously acted, "Ladies first." The delighted Betsy and Amara entered by this chivalrous offer. They disappeared into the room, the door blocking all outside viewing. The floor suddenly shook.

     "What is this? An earthquake?" Nobuyuki asked the moment the vibrations stopped.

     "Yes…" An acknowledged Tenchi forced a hopefully inconspicuous answer. "New York has them a lot!"

     "Yeah!" Sam supported that answer. He had others. One was his knowledge about the ties Amara's emotions had with her powers. The other was the abrupt telepathic message that flooded into his mind. _Don't let Nobuyuki in!_

Roberto, also getting that message, closed the door he was wielding open. "I think you should see the west wing!" he backed away.

     Unfortunately, Nobuyuki was already on his way into the room. He saw Amara, Betsy, and…someone else. It was a beautiful girl he saw with these kids before. He remembered her name: Pam.

     Tenchi, Sam, and Roberto knew who 'Pam' was. So full of recognition that Roberto and Sam made surprised faces that were eclipsed by Tenchi's own form of expression (It must be said that the mutants, unlike the visitor's son, were not so much concerned about Warlock's presence as they were with the visitor's affections to him/it). Fortunately, this face fault was behind his father, whose attention was all but taken by the beautiful girl in front of him.

     "How nice to meet you again," Nobuyuki gestured like a gentlemen. 'Pam' repeated this same gesture.

     Amara and Betsy stood side by side, with the straightest of faces. The latter saw that she had to inform the new inhabitants of the situation. In her messages, it was all explained. Lockheed had been let out from Kitty and Illyana's room (Tenchi had forgotten about him). He saw to wandering around the mansion before resting in this very room. Warlock was looking for him, entering through the air vents. Unfortunately, his/its entry coincided with their own.

     With sweat and restrained breath, the boys understood. They also learned that Lockheed was behind the television. Betsy had seen to the temporary mind-zapping of the beast (temporary, as she was unsure how strong the dragon's immunity was). 

     Sam, Roberto, and Tenchi slowly situated themselves near the television. Nobuyuki also sat down with 'Pam' at his side. His eyes were taken with whatever attention the 'girl' made. "And where are you from?"

     Warlock looked into his/its memory banks for an answer. Luckily, Tenchi blurted out that she came from _here_.

     "We come from all around the world," Betsy joined in the conversation very enthusiastically. "I'm from Great Britain. Roberto is from Brazil, Amara is from… Rome. We are from everyplace!"

     'Pam' nodded. He/it spoke for the first time (though in a normal tone). "Native-to-this-field."

     "As she said," Roberto quickly ad-libbed. "Pam is from New York."

     Nobuyuki tenderly put his hands on the 'girl's.' "Then maybe I can see your home. You look so much like my wife." 

     "Dad!" Tenchi shouted quite abruptly.

     Nobuyuki noticed this. "I meant that she looked like your mother," He truthfully continued, "but no one can hold a candle to her." 

     Tenchi calmed down. "I'm…sorry." 

     Nobuyuki returned to 'Pam.' "Has my son been friendly to you?"

     Tenchi turned his head. Not so much to his dad's real intention of arranging a date for him, but in the truth of the question.

     "Tenchi-friend," 'Pam' spoke short.

     "By the way, where is Illyana?" Nobuyuki asked.

     "She's out for the moment." Sam answered. 

     "Forgive me my pestering, Mr. Guthrie, but I find it great that my son has been getting to know all these fine girls. And I thought he was shy with them!"

     Roberto tried hard to contain his laughter over this opinion.

     "So what trade is it you do?" Amara questioned Nobuyuki to avoid the problem behind the TV.

     "I'm an architect. I build other people's houses."

     "So you make buildings like the ones I see in this city?"

     "No, I only specialize in smaller houses."

     Magneto then entered the room, walking in very mannered. With a small pause unseen by all save Nobuyuki, he noticed the young lady right next to the visitor. He then saw all his students making discretionary face and hand signals promising to explain things later.

     "Good afternoon, Mr. Masaki," Magneto asked with a greeting.

     The father responded well. "Good afternoon, Sensei Xavier. Has my son been a handful?"

     "He has been most gracious as a guest of my school and a friend to my students," revealed Magneto. 

     "I've heard from my son that your predecessor has been absent of late?"

     "My…cousin Charles has taken a sabbatical for health reasons. While he is away, I have administered to his students to the best of my abilities. To my advantage, they have accepted me." 

     Oh! Did that remark make Roberto throw a couple of eye loops! 

     Nobuyuki spoke casually. "My son Tenchi has been recently out of school due to some…situations. My father-in-law has seen to it that he trains hard to be priest of my family's shrine. However, it is wrong if he should entirely abandon his scholastic duties."

     "Well, I haven't had the time to study or take classes." Tenchi admitted. "But Grandpa would prefer it if I had my studies close to home. I would too."

     The talk kept the great tension in hold. The students' nervously kept vigil in hopes nothing would go wrong. Except for Tenchi, however, they trusted in Warlock's ability to be discreet. They were more worried about Lockheed. Betsy was especially so; she wasn't sure if the animal was awake or still asleep from her telepathic bolt. Lockheed was invisible to her mind scans. 

     Sam got up and went to the small bookcase held at the corner of the television. He took out a book, leaning its opened contents toward a proposed direction. He got a little tense at what he saw above the pages.

     "What are you reading?" asked Nobuyuki.

     Sam's head jerked up. "Uh…nothin'! Just some old story ah like."

     "Really," Nobuyuki spoke with interest. "What is it about?"

     Sam paused, nervously smiling. "It's…'bout a Dragon who's awake 'n this narrow cave." 

     The students' eyes opened wide at the subliminal message. Only the informed Magneto kept a straight head. Unnoticed to all, he erected a small magnetic field around the creature's position. Only the chance of Lockheed making an all-too obvious fire would make things precarious. Unlike Betsy, he was aware of the creature's conscious state, as his movements would cause a distortion in the magnetic aura Magneto felt in this room. Something must be done.

     Sam shut the book and stared with enthusiasm at the father. "Have ya seen the rest a' this mansion?"

     Nobuyuki shook his head.

     "Yes," Magneto calmly appraised. "An architect such as you would find some interest in this house."

     Nobuyuki looked around for any disapproval; there were none. He then turned to 'Pam.' "Would you like to accompany me, my dear?"

     Tenchi made a small moan. "Well, I-"

     Roberto shoved him. "Go ahead! We'll stay here." Tenchi made a slow growl of the Brazilian's name.

     'Pam' nodded to the request. Nobuyuki, Magneto, and Pam made their destination, with Sam, Tenchi, Roberto, Amara, and Betsy stating their decline of the offer. The door shutting broke the pretense.

     "What are you thinking?" Tenchi angrily whispered. 

     "Look Prince," Bobby threw some dagger eyes. "By letting Warlock go with your father, the easy it is for us to get Lockheed." 

     Tenchi was undeterred. "But Warlock?"

     "You have a low regard to our friend," Amara defiantly critiqued. "Warlock is not at fault here."

     Tenchi fell silent. He just went to the television like everyone else. Suddenly, the dragon flew out from the nest.

=== 

     Magneto walked in lead to Nobuyuki and Warlock's following. This was not just because of his role as host; it led the father's attention squarely on him.

     "I'm afraid that my taste in modern architecture is lost in this abode," addressed Nobuyuki, "Though this is built pretty well." 

     Magneto spoke louder. The sitting room was making some noises. The television could be heard from their positions. The mistake of removing his shield was now apparent.

     It did not help with Nobuyuki's question. "What's happening over there?"

     The Headmaster kept a straight face despite eyes of displeasure. "Though Tenchi has been a gracious guest, my students appear to be indifferent hosts." 

     Nobuyuki kept silent, a sense of familiar experience could be read from his face. It gave Magneto the consideration that Tenchi's own household must be just as chaotic. 

     With a door slam, Doug walked into the fray. Assisting with Dani in the Danger Room, he then looked for Warlock, though not as a keeper. He trusted his best friend to do nothing wrong, Tenchi or no damn Tenchi (It has to be said that Doug shared no personal animosity to the boy; instead, he was angry at Tenchi's treatment to Warlock). Entering the hall, his search proved fruitful with an interesting recognition.

     "Mr. Masaki," introduced Magneto. "This is my latest pupil, Doug Ramsey."

     Nobuyuki bowed to Doug. It inspired the linguist to make a different conversation. He spoke in Japanese, obliging Nobuyuki to do also. Magneto overheard this all.

     Doug noticed that Tenchi's father was arm-locked with the 'girl'. With the memories of last time his buddy held this facade, and the implications now shown here, Doug came to a solution. It was a hard decision, something he would never do to any guy (human or otherwise). He pecked 'Pam's' cheek, shouting enthusiastically, "Hi, Gorgeous!"

     Magneto, 'Pam,' and Nobuyuki stood there speechless with different ideas of this. The puzzled Nobuyuki nervously chuckled as he slowly dropped his arm from 'Pam', wishing not to take unfair advantage. "I had no idea about this, Mr. Ramsey."

     Doug then threw his arm around his friend. "It's okay," he grinned. "My girl's quite a beaut, ain't she? Makes me feel lucky."

     "Selffriend!" 'Pam' put an arm around Doug, not deciphering what his/its selffriend's intentions were. Doug kept a straight face, hoping Tenchi's dad would think this was some new age lingo. He then spoke about his opinion about Tenchi.

     After these few words were made, Tenchi, Roberto, Betsy, and Amara joined them.

     "We heard noise in the other room." Magneto made a rhetoric question.

     "Well…Yes!" Roberto made a suave explanation. "We turned on the TV, and then there was this music video featuring Lila Cheney. She's a famous rock star, and my friend Sam is her most devoted…fan. Turning the TV all the way up, I'm afraid Sam got a little carried away."

     "Really?" asked Nobuyuki.

     "And where is Samuel?" asked Magneto.

     "There is another program with Cheney," explained Amara. "Sam wished to resume seeing, though we convinced him to be reasonable this particular time." That was their story to Nobuyuki, presenting no connection to the real facts. Nothing was said about Lockheed flying around the room, breathing fire before being knocked out again by Betsy's psi-powers (due to the animal's immunity, the psi bolts did nothing but knock him down). Little was also described about Sam's decision to carry Lockheed out the window, and into the tower via powers under the cover of TV noise.

     "Tenchi," Nobuyuki spoke, "I've spoke with your friend Doug. He said you've helped his friends recover from a tragedy."

     Tenchi blinked at this story, which overrated his association to the team. Looking at Doug nod with approval increased the guilt inside of him.

     Magneto also added his respects. "It appears that Tenchi has become a part of this school, student or not."

     Nobuyuki's hand brushed his son's hair. "That's my boy." He smiled with pride.

     "Come on, dad." Tenchi tried to put down such undeserving praise.

     Shan entered. Her attention was to the father. "I've received a call from your client, Mr. Masaki. Your meeting has been moved to an hour earlier."

     "It has? This means I have to get there in a half-hour!" cried Nobuyuki in anticipation. "Sorry about this." He apologized while shaking everyone's hand.

     "No problem, Dad." Said Tenchi.

     The father walked back into the hall, making a reminder. "A limousine will be coming to pick you up for the show. It will be here at six. I'll meet you at the theatre."

     The faces of the students brightened up at this lavish proposal. They all wished a fond farewell, with the brightest of faces.

     Once the door clicked shut, everyone's faces save for 'Pam', Shan, and Magneto collapsed to the floor…with their bodies. 'Pam' reverted back into Warlock.

     "Do you think he noticed anything?" breathed Roberto.

     "No." answered Amara.

     "Can anyone tell me what happened?" Doug said.

     Amara explained the truth, which pressured Tenchi to make his apologies. He faced Doug with the weight of a heavy heart, and a leaning head. "I…don't know what to say."

     "Being my personal slave for a week sounds good." Doug smugly chose his words. "But I'm not the one you should be talking to." 

     Tenchi sadly nodded. He looked to Warlock. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you. From now on you can do whatever you like with no problem from me."

     With cartoon, half-closed eyes, Warlock spoke with simplicity. "Tenchifriend's- wishes- DIRECTED- to- COMFORT- for- SIRE. Self- SHARES- same- SENTIMENT- for- TENCHIFRIEND."

     The natural meaning to what Warlock said almost broke Tenchi, amplifying his own inferiority to this good and kind friend. "Well, selffriend will see to your comfort." Tenchi demanded. "That is if you've changed your mind about not going."

     Doug threw his arms around Tenchi and Warlock. "I'll speak for Warlock and say that we have." 

     "_So _Doug!" Roberto smiled with a jest. "I noticed how you were holding Warlock. Do you wish to tell us something?"

     Doug frowned, but it was Amara who intervened. "You mean, Roberto, like when you and Tenchi…"

     "Dream on!" Roberto backed off. "That wasn't me!" He gave up, not wanting to be the butt to anyone's joke. 

=== 

     With the scent of nearby smoke in the air, Nobuyuki got into his rented car with suspicious thoughts. The visit was not proof against any wonderings that the father was harboring. Something was up with that school. Tenchi's anxiety showed this. The father decided to ignore it though, trusting his son to be doing the right thing. If it wasn't his business, then it wasn't his business.

     The father couldn't wait for tonight. It would be worth spending some time with his son.

=== 

     In the location of the skies, Dani Moonstar did the impossible: She enjoyed herself. It was not by choice, but the pleasure one gets from soaring into the air with a flying horse was inescapable. It was an achievement, considering the number of death-signs, low self-esteem, and guilt over being useless that screwed her life.

     Dani cried out a howl known to her Cheyenne tribe. It was a joyous howl, demonstrating her temporary disdain to responsibility. As far as the present was in this position, she was a girl having the fun of her life, holding it by the throat and squeezing its blissful juices.

     The Mini-Cerebro on her hand beeped at the appointed horizon of trees. Dani accepted it with a smirk. The fun was over; She looked among the trees, trying to spot her friend. No rapport was made for the last few minutes. Because Dani shared a rapport with Rahne in lupine form, she was able to know how her friend's feelings whenever she roamed the woods. That rapport was now non-existent. It ended ten minutes ago with a sudden headache. Happening while the Native American was exercising in the Danger Room (why did this always happen to her?), she got to work. Not wanting to make a scene while Tenchi's father was around, she did things on her own, with the help of Brightwind and the Mini-Cerebro she…borrowed. Always be prepared.

     _Yo, Rahne!_

She got no response in the rapport. This was bad. Rahne had been acting normal since yesterday, a bad sign for someone most grieved by Larry's death. It was too suspicious, guaranteeing that she was trying to withdraw herself, squeezing all her pain inside. Lousy way to live, Dani knew that fact for herself. Back in the Danger Room, a conversation was made about this. Rahne just talked out the major questions she made and left the room. Her last words were. "Dani, yuir my friend. Let me deal wit' this 'n my own way."

     Dani respected that with reluctance. She ignored it when that sudden pain came later, than forgot it completely in her present trip over the skies. Screw Tenchi's dad knowing her identity; Rahne needed her! 

      The Mini-Cerebro beeped stronger over the gale of trees, then grew softer as she hovered away from it. That was all it took for satisfying the location. "Take us down, boy!" she roared into her horse's ear, obeying by swooping down to the ground. The descent was exhilarating, and so abrupt that in getting off, Dani almost fell to the ground, restoring her balance thanks to the stirrups. 

     Setting her device around the vicinity, Dani searched for the strongest point of detection. Since she felt nothing, it meant that Rahne had regained human form. Whether this was a good sign was another question she didn't want to answer incorrectly. Fortunately, there was one good thing: No death-images. That had to mean something. 

     Brightwind acted excited. "Hold it boy!" Dani pressured her pet to restrain himself. Succeeding with that, she walked into the dark clearing.

     "Rahne!" she called out. "Rahne!" she screamed again. Neither announcement gave any reply. A thousand thoughts traveled within the leader's mind. One that blared out most in her firm brow was danger. Dani took her new situation seriously.

     She looked right and looked left. Nothing. She paused. She moved. Dani had to be careful.

     She then saw Rahne's legs behind a tree. Running to the aid of her friend, Dani saw the situation. She looked with shock, for there lay her friend, pinned to the ground. One of her arms was mouthed by a steel trap. So was one of her legs.

     Dani in fury thought about who put these traps here. Her body lowered to check if her friend was all right. She grabbed a branch, and threw it behind her. Her turning revealed the masked assailant dodging the scrap, firing a gun.

     Luckily, Dani avoided the following shots. Questioning the traps, she knew there had to be a trapper. Time to get into action.

     A hologram of fear exploded from the space between predator and prey. It showed a white suited guy with a very exaggerated grin. Dani knew who that was from the records. The predator did to, but decided not to let that stop the objective. Since Dani did not consider the possibility that her victim would conquer his fear, she stood straight in the open. As a result, she got a blown dart on her shoulder. Her body started to lose its feeling. Although she had enough reserve to pull off the dart, it looked to Dani that none could be summoned for an escape. Damn it, the Native American's thoughts pulsed as she stumbled, the last things she remembered.

=== 

     The captor slung the rifle upon a shouldered sling. She pulled off her mask, revealing lustrous-smooth black hair and a beautiful oriental face. Her prey was done. She wanted to finish the job with permanent efficiency, a temptation that increased with one look at Mirage or her comrade Wolfsbane. But she suppressed it; she had to enjoy this. No fun in ending it now.

     A shriek came from the background. It was followed by the stinging sound of clinging metal. It was a pleasing chord to her ears. That should take care of the winged steed for the moment.

===

     The Danger Room carried a special meaning to Tenchi. When Washu's dimensional simulator sent him to the school, this was the landing spot. It was where he met Illyana. Like Ryoko, his relationship with her started with violence and surprise. It also ended with friendship, though Illyana was no longer respecting it. One would consider that Tenchi would have thought this with resentment and a harsh decision to share the feeling. Tenchi did not. He wasn't stupid, knowing too well, and experiencing too much with her to not know the truth. And he felt that evil well enough; he couldn't say those fears were unfounded. If Illyana felt being away from him was the best plan, then he couldn't press her. It didn't make him happy, though. 

     He was standing in the control booth. A window gave him the view of what was happening inside. There was Magneto in the middle, gesturing his arms like some puppet master. Sam rocketed swiftly through floating hoops controlled by the Headmaster. He swooped through these circles in a straight line, making a turn that looked simple. Tenchi doubted it was.

     "Sam's had trouble maneuvering since ever," Doug spoke out loud. Even though Magneto was in the room, it appeared that Doug was the real master. He pressed switched and buttons with the skill of the experienced. His face was not sharing the glee, instead carrying pathos and resentment.

     This strain was made more problematic because Warlock was in the room. The techno-being short-circuited or wrecked the robots facing him/it. Amara and Roberto were also aggressive in their duties, melting or smashing the mechanical creatures that moved down to them. This was not a finishing job, due to the scrapped remains of the robots' decision to miraculously come back together into their aggressive form.

     "We have some Headmaster, don't you think?" Doug smirked. 

     "So what is Amara's codename again?" asked Tenchi, trying to organize the codenames.

    "Magma," Doug shouted, throwing his hand to a switch. The cause had its effect as the whole room warped its natural surroundings, the participants isolated in form. The landscape transformed into a Roman ruin, where thousands of Roman soldiers jumped out of the hidden places. Tenchi made sure not to say something stupid like 'Where did they all come from?' but he sure felt like doing just that. The holograms were so real looking.

     When the light from Magma increased, the ground inside vibrated, upsetting the warriors' posture. They fell down. Cannonball and Sunspot then charged into this weakened onslaught, bashing the soldiers left and right. Warlock scooped them into a giant shovel, blocking much of the army's movement while giving his/its teammates time to divide and conquer any who got through. The act of teamwork was so obvious in message to Tenchi, remembering Dani's words this morning.

     A speaker sounded from the console. "_Bonjour Le Professeur,_ I have received a call from Dani. She and Rahne have gone to a movie."

     This information inspired Tenchi to ask why Shan was not included in this session.

     "Because Shan has a job as secretary. She's trying to raise her brother and sister on her own." Doug's voice carried a bitter note. "Besides, her powers are more mental, though she has more power than I'll ever have."

     Tenchi sighed. Doug hated being worthless. Not being in the Danger Room with his teammates must have been hard for him.

     Magneto levitated through an opening doorway beside the window. He was in disagreement to that message. "Danielle is supposed to be here." Before one could expect an act of expressed anger, the Headmaster restrained himself. "Must be for the best. She is Rahne's friend, and Rahne is supposed to be absent from these classes." He didn't remark about the girl's previous wish to be included, though this paradox was definitely in his mind, as it was to Tenchi and Doug. 

    "Continue the session," he commanded. "Then you and Tenchi get ready for tonight." He was gone.

     Doug turned the seat halfway, with his shoulders facing both console and teacher. His front was also in face to Tenchi. "_So_, what do you think of all this?"

     "I've been to Washu's Lab, remember?" Tenchi critiqued. "But if I can be astounded by this, Washu's must be even more impressive."

     Doug smugly made a playful expression, tapping the console with his hand. "Then I bet our humble technology will be just child's play for you!"

     Tenchi breathed at that. He knew that Doug was working on the right session to use for him. He couldn't use it now because the Danger Room's systems are only adapted the New Mutants and the X-Men.

     "I've already gotten yours done," Doug gave a surprising discovery to Tenchi. "But I'll save that for later. Enjoy your evening while you can!" he finished with an actor's artificial laugh.     

=== 

     Shan's distressed presentation of the letter gave Magneto an idea of its contents.

     The letter was marked to Professor Michael Xavier of the School for Gifted Youngsters, Magneto's alias as Headmaster. The sender was the Hellfire Club.

     Magneto's brow arose when he read the contents. The letter was signed by Sebastian Shaw and stamped with the symbol of the trident, the Club's insignia. The writing wished Magneto to make an audience with their Inner Circle. This gave Magneto possible misgivings. The Hellfire Club was actually a front for a group of mutants, all highly prosperous and influential figures in the country. They were also mortal enemies of the X-Men, with good reason. Sebastian Shaw, their Black King, had twice captured the X-Men. Selene, the Black Queen was an enemy to his students, especially to Amara. Roberto's father was also a member. At one time, Magneto's old henchman Mastermind had tried to enter its ranks (with disastrous results on the X-Man Jean Grey).

     Magneto had already crossed paths with Emma Frost, the White Queen. That was a hard battle. With cruel power from her student Empath, Frost was able to exploit Magneto's own self-doubts, doubts he had (and still had) since taking on Charles' role as teacher. These fears of failure, already strong, were amplified by that emotion-twister to the point where alcohol became Magneto's only sign of comfort. Egged on by Frost and his problems, the vulnerable Headmaster had no choice but to accept the White Queen's request of enrolling his troubled New Mutants into her own group of adolescents- the Hellions in her school in Massachusetts. It was a decision that he soon rescinded, though he had to admit to Frost's assistance in helping the New Mutants recover from damages brought on by their encounter with the Beyonder. Not that all the scars were removable. Two of the school's faculty, Tom Corsi and Sharon Friedlander had also fallen victim to the power of Empath. Their experiences had forced a leave of absence to recover.

     Even excepting his own experiences alone, Magneto was steadfast about accepting any invitations from any who came from that accursed club. His decision was to destroy the letter and blank out the memory to ignorance. He only got to the act of scrapping the letter into the trash.

=== 

     Tenchi walked out of the bathroom garbed only in a towel. His normal method of getting dressed was slightly complicated by the two pairs of clothes on his bed. The first was a suit borrowed from, of all people, Roberto. The other was his uniform. Although it belonged to him, Tenchi had never worn it before. Remembering Dani's precautions had forced him to the decision that was long denied. It wasn't as if Tenchi carried any antipathy to the clothing. Rather, he did not see any reason to put it on until now. 

     Fitting on a pair of boxers, Tenchi stripped himself of the towel. He lifted up the black leotard, viewing it from the wall mirror. Memories of the day Sam gave him his belt to wear passed through his mind. He was made a member of this group. It was something to feel honored about. They thought him worthy of being included in their circle. It was the first time he was ever in a club. 

     This club, however, had superheroes in it, which gave a funny irony. The dangers were not. Nevertheless, Tenchi knew that when he joined the group. From what he heard, the group had gone through much in one year. He hoped that tonight might prove peaceful in their illustrious schedule, but if things were opposite, his sword would be gladly unsheathed in their defense.

     Sitting on the bed, Tenchi pulled up the black leotard, his feet and heels bulging out of the strap on each end of the pant sleeves. It fit snugly; a perfect fit even though Tenchi never wore it before. He felt like a ballet dancer. Next to garb was the shirt. In the middle of this torso clothing was a yellow tunic with its sides removed. Next came the boots.

     Finally, Tenchi put on the red belt, clasping the X-buckle. He held off on the gloves for the moment, only squeezing them upon his belt. 

     Tenchi looked at the mirror on the wall. He smiled a little at the sight. It wasn't as flamboyant as his Juriaian suit, but this uniform was weird. No feeling of pride came upon this fit. He felt nothing but a slight burden of awkwardness. What would the girls think of him in this?

     Despite the sense of alienation, Tenchi felt like he could belong here. This was not unique; He felt belonged at home too. The family symbolism was just as keen here as it was at Okayama. The school, like the Masaki household, garnered the most varied people from this world or the next. That would leave ideas of total isolation and discontinuity, but despite some problems, the opposites attracted into a unit. One person can act hostile to another, but generally be supportive in times of trouble. There was no distinction that made the New Mutants any less cooperative then Tenchi's own family. 

     As were Ryoko and the girls, the New Mutants had become family to him. Doug had overrated his importance with them. Tenchi hoped to prove it for real, as Light-Ken.

===

     As the clouds lowered the light of day, Shan Coy Manh waited on the park bench, alongside the road. The bus was late. Shan cursed this setback. It would have been better to have a car. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to drive, despite her being of age, and she also couldn't afford the transportation.

     So she waited, thinking about today to pass the time by. She wished she got to know Tenchi more. The boy had an interesting life, with all those women. Then there was the matter of the Hellfire letter. To be sure, she did not hate the school they ran. She only mistrusted the powers behind it (with exception to the White Queen). She loathed the potential of being used again. She had a history of that. Her uncle used her family cruelly, her twin brother a victim of his evil. Then Amahl Farouk used her body and powers, enacting terrible actions that Shan tried not to think about. That would have been the pinnacle had she not became the Beyonder's pawn.

     The road was empty. The coming of the bus became a dependency for the future passenger. The skies were getting dark and gray, fine time for rain.

     Fortunately a light came from the distance. Shan looked out with hope. She was hungry, but she would not give attention to that. Leong and Nga would be home from school soon.

     It was a garbage truck that came from the road. To her disappointment, the bus had not come. She sat back down on the bench. When will it come?

     The Vietnamese girl got to the side of the road, trying to see what was following the truck. To her added disdain, nothing was revealed behind the truck that was passing her.

     She then saw a huge box falling on her.

     _Sflanng!  _

TO BE CONTINUED

* Opening passage written by Chris Claremont in NEW MUTANTS ANNUAL 2.

==================================================================================

TIMELINE:

NM= NEW MUTANTS 

UXM= UNCANNY X-MEN 

FF= FANFICTION

Week before 

   UXM 206 - X-Men (except for absent Logan/Wolverine) leave San Francisco. 

   FF (Chapter 1): X-Men go to Anchorage, find an empty Summers residence. Rachel persuades team to leave her behind to search for Cyclops/Scott Summers (she fails in locating him).

   NM ANNUAL 2 – Mojo kidnaps Betsy Braddock/Psylocke and the New Mutants. Betsy joins the School. Rahne/Wolfsbane (after a hiatus in Scotland) returns to the New Mutants.

   UXM ANNUAL 10 - Longshot joins the School. Mojo captures X-Men (except for absent Rachel). The New Mutants rescue them.

Saturday 

   FF (Chapter 1):  Ororo/Storm and Kurt/Nightcrawler fly Longshot to Muir Island and Betsy to Great Britain.

   NM 45 - Spring Mixer that night. New Mutants and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat meet Larry Bodine. Larry commits suicide later in the evening. Karma/Shan is with her family.

   FF (Chapter 1): Tenchi and Nobuyuki on plane to America.

    X-FACTOR ANNUAL 1 - The X-Factor team are in Russia.

Sunday   

   NM 45 - That morning, New Mutants learn about Larry's death. 

   FF (Chapter 1): That afternoon, Tenchi and Nobuyuki land in New York. Arrive at Morgan Hotel in Salem Center. Tenchi takes the bus to the School. 

   NM 45 - Kitty, Sam/Cannonball, Dani/Mirage, and Illyana/Magik stop Rahne's revenge on pranksters.

    FF (Chapter 1): Tenchi reaches the school that night, reuniting with the New Mutants. Illyana teleports Kitty, Sam, Dani, and Rahne to school. With permission from Magneto, Tenchi stays at the School. Meanwhile, Peter/Colossus and Rogue pick up Rachel at the airport.

Monday 

     FF (Chapter 2): Magneto meets Doug/Cypher and Warlock that morning. Tenchi has breakfast, and gets formally initiated into the group, given the name "Light-Ken." Cleans dishes with Doug and Warlock. Tenchi meets Shan/Karma at her apartment.

     NM 45- Kitty Pryde presents her memorial speech for Larry Bodine to the students of Salem Center High School, as Magneto, Sam, and Dani look on.

     FF (Chapter 2): Tenchi, the New Mutants and the X-Men are also present in the audience. The New Mutants go to Harry's Hideout, than walk and race back to the School. Kurt, Ororo, and Betsy return.

     FF (Chapter 3): Doug greets Betsy. Tenchi visits Peter and goes to bed. Rachel and Magneto try to locate Scott Summers via Cerebro (fails). Logan/Wolverine gets seriously injured (predicted by Dani). Rachel attempts to heal Logan, only to injure herself. Illyana teleports the X-Men (Ororo, Peter, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue) and their injured comrades to the Morlock tunnels. Healer saves Wolverine and Rachel, but both have to remain underground. Tenchi serves a Japanese dinner to the Mutants. The X-Factor returns to America.

Tuesday 

     FF (Chapter 4): Dani puts Tenchi into a morning exercise. Illyana teleports to the Morlock Tunnels, then goes to Bloomingdale. Roberto, Amara, Betsy, and Warlock pull a joke on Tenchi. Nobuyuki Masaki visits the School and gives Tenchi four tickets for an evening show. Magneto receives an invitation from the Hellfire Club. Shan, Illyana, Rahne, and Dani are kidnapped. ==================================================================================

Next time: As Magneto gets a visit from his peer, the New Mutants play pawns in a vendetta-charged game of death. Even if a solution is found, the team might no longer exist in this world.


	5. Adventures in Murderworld

Tenchi the New Mutant

Chapter 5: Adventures in Murderworld

By claudius

     I don't own anything. Characters of 'Tenchi Muyo!' are owned by AIC (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda). Characters of 'New Mutants', 'X-Men', and 'Fantastic Four' owned by Marvel Comics. All canonical X-Men/New Mutants stories in this story were written by Chris Claremont, with artistry and advice from Frank Miller, Len Wein, Paul Smith, John Romita Jr., John Byrne, Dave Cockrum, Bob McLeod, Bill Sienkiewicz, Jackson Guise, Alan Davis, Art Adams, and Steve Leialoha. Magneto, Crystal, and the Fantastic Four were created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Betsy/Psylocke was created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis. Luna by John Byrne. Captain America by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. Sub-Mariner by Bill Everett.

=============================================================

    I've come to the point of my story where it might be confusing for those unfamiliar of New Mutants lore (and my own) to understand the constant dual naming. Here is a list of the New Mutants with their code-names:

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                       Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                     Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Xian/Shan Coy Manh (Karma) Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                 Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                   

Also Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

=============================================================

    Tenchi finished his bowtie. Although he knew how to dress himself up, the suit was not his own. This was due to Tenchi's original non-expectation to wear anything formal during this visit. Dad's offer was a surprise. He had to borrow the blazer and pants from Roberto (Sam's was too large for him). The boy was obliged to accept this use of his clothes. 

     His shirt finished, Tenchi donned on his blue blazer. The mirror's reflection showed him a handsome lad, but the boy didn't see that. He had little at the moment to enforce a positive vision, having wronged his friends Doug and Warlock based on reasons of selfishness. Those two had helped save his father's visit, an importance that now lost its respective reason. Did it really make that much a difference that his father shouldn't know about the New Mutants? Tenchi didn't think so anymore. After the show, he would him tell their secret, with Doug and Warlock at his side.

     The door knocked, and was reacted. Tenchi opened it up to see Doug. He too was dressed rather nicely. "You look marvelous!" was the latter's comment in some impersonated accent.

     "You look better," smiled Tenchi at his friend's good-natured remark. "I'm grateful that Roberto let me borrow one of his suits." 

     "Well the guy has a heart…" Doug slowly complimented, than added, "Some of the time."     

     "Yeah," Tenchi nodded in _that_ agreement. 

     Walking into the hall brought Warlock into their midst. His/its achievement to appear convincingly human still gave astonishment…despite several uneven moments brought by the alien elongating his head. 

     "Ready when you are, 'Locke?" Tenchi smiled.

     "AFFIRMATIVE- self- IS. Compliant- UNDERGOING- destination- IN- disguise- WELL- efficient- AT- present!" assured Warlock. "Query:- VARIETY- of- OTHER- choices?"

     In reaction, Warlock transformed his/its human likenesses. First it was Michael Jackson. Then it was Roberto. Then it was John Travolta. Things became more tongue-in-cheek with the incarnation of a vampire.

     "Frankly," Tenchi admitted with good conscious, "I think being Warlock is your best choice."

     Nevertheless, Warlock ignored that colorful choice and resumed to his/its original choice. It was a disguise very fitting of today: Pam. The joke was recognized by both his/its selffriends.

    "PAM- template- SUFFICIENT- for- NOW. Male- TEMPLATE- used- EXHAUSTIVELY- in- PREVIOUS- engagements." 

    Tenchi saw both his friends in his view. "You guys don't know how much your decision means to me."

     "That's old news," Doug treated the subject with trivialness. 

     Warlock agreed. "REPITITION- toward- SUBJECT- premeditates- REPITITION- of- PAST.- Conclusion: NO- repetition- IN- sight.- EMOTIONAL- matrix- RELATIVELY- unaffected."

     Doug then casually dug out from his pocket a pair of sunglasses. These spectacles looked rather detailed in content and style, unlike the cheap plastic that was commonplace. Arranging them to his grinning face showed their value to him. "Now, what's say we go down and wait for Betsy?"

     Tenchi knew how non-trivial that last sentence was. "So you really like Betsy?"

     Doug's face froze like a mask. His eyes were covered in shades, but that didn't stop the red pigments shaded upon his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered in words that didn't match any conviction. "Betsy and I are friends."

     Warlock gave his/its view. "Dougfriend-" 

     At that the Techno-organism face bloomed and scattered as if something hurt him/it. With a sweat-drop, Tenchi knew who might be the cause.

     "Wanna go downstairs?" Doug advised shamelessly. 

     Sighing, Tenchi was about to make the first steps when he paused. His face captured realization. "I just forgot something." The boy broke from his company, rushing back into the bedroom. He came back with the Tenchi-Ken.

     Doug took notice, "You're gonna take that with you?"

     "Well, I have to be prepared," responded Tenchi, tucking the sword hilt in the back of his belt.

     "So Dani talked to you?" Doug casually predicted through analysis.

     "Yes," Tenchi bore no denial. "She gave me a lecture about always being prepared."

     "She said the same to me," Doug responded. "Although we don't look for trouble, trouble looks for us," he repeated with a dash of mocking. "Dani's such a boy scout."

     "She just wants to make sure we're all right." defended Tenchi.

     "An' I suppose you have your uniform underneath your suit, eh?" accused Doug.

     Tenchi started to blush, his hand at his scalp, with the vocal accompaniment of a   "Well…"

     Doug smugly postured himself at the accuracy of his predictions. "Oh don't feel too bad," he assured. He then unfastened a button of his shirt, exposing his own guilt. "This is such a cool outfit. You could wear it in a blizzard and not get the sniffles." 

     "I never got to notice," Tenchi related about his disuse of the uniform until now. He felt a little cramped with all these layers (especially the boots which were slender enough to be flatly hidden), but as a member he had to follow the rules.

     As the three slowly walked down the stairs, they heard some shouts from below. It was Roberto's voice. The lad broke out of the doors, stomping up the stairs into the gang's direction. "Out of my way!" he shouted with a face of red anger.

     Tenchi tried to thank Bobby for his suit, but the latter ignored it as he grimaced up the stairs.

     "What's the matter with him?" Tenchi questioned.

     "Don't know. Don't want to know. Don't want to ask him," was Doug's answer.

     Sam appeared at the bottom. Not getting any help from his friends on the stairs, Tenchi asked this friend in the hall.

     "Bobby's just heard 'bout Magneto being called t' the Hellfire Club." Sam noted.

     This time, Doug played scribe for Tenchi. "That's one of those evil organizations the X-Men fight," he explained. "We used to enroll in the school run by one of them." He then turned to Sam. "Did this talk head to our okaying Miss Frost?"

     Sam nodded. "He still thinks it wrong o' us t' enroll there, like we were maybe brainwashed. What he still don't realize is that we needed help that Magneto felt he couldn't give."

     Tenchi noted the vague mentioning of the words 'needed help' arrayed with the mention of that school. Once again, things were being referred to some moment, some incident that caused a dismaying memory to the New Mutants. Taking on his regular decision to not butt in on that business, Tenchi just asked why Roberto had such a problem with the Hellfire Club. Sam explained that it had a lot to do with the team's origins. When the Professor first got the New Mutants together, the Hellfire Club was interested in getting them too. When Roberto first got into the picture, the Club kidnapped them and killed his girlfriend Juliana.

     "T' Bobby, things like that aren't too easy t' forgive," spoke Sam. "Can't say ah blame him. An' t' make it worse, his own father has joined the Club. They haven't been close 'n a while since then."

     "And this Club still exists despite these crimes?" Tenchi asked with concern.

    "They have powerful friends in the country," sighed Doug. "The law can't touch 'em. The best we can do is watch ourselves and defeat 'em."

    "They're not all bad," Sam defended.

    With casual hearing, a voice from the upstairs ended the argument. "Here I am."

     Casual reaction caused all to look. They saw Betsy, and she stirred thoughts that were not casual, especially in Doug's point-of-view.

     The Betsy Braddock who walked down the steps was not the Betsy Braddock they normally saw. Not the well-to-do beauty dressed normally in sweaters or jackets. This Betsy Braddock wore a long gown. No cloth, save for a scarf, covered the shoulders and chest. Only a neck ribbon showed any fabric evidence in the space between her head and her cleavage (meaning the exposition of everything in this middle). Make-up added to the silken doll-like features of her face, which was ever more exposed by her hair, not combed on top, but flowing freely down to her shoulders.

     Tenchi blushed. Warlock was intrigued by the look. Doug took off his shades. It was his last act of free will. Hearing, freedom of mind, and ability to react were all sapped by the power of this gorgeous person descending like Princess Diana. Soon, his jaw would lose its strength, in a matter of time sinking down to a gape.

    Sam was also slightly addled by the lady's look, but memories of Lila broke free his concentration. Immune, he saw those in front look at Betsy like a bunch of admirers. He noticed how still they were. He walked up one step, which brought Tenchi and Warlock to his attention. Doug, however, was the real one under the spell.

     "Y' look fine, Betsy," Sam sincerely attached those favorable words. "Don't ya think so, Doug?"

     Doug remained silent. Warlock's human face broke apart with elongating telescopes over his/its friend's non-emotional state. Tenchi snapped his fingers at his friend's face. This, as well as Sam's constant repetition of the boy's name made an effect.

     "What? Huh?" Doug broke from his trance. This made some laughter. 

     "Look'd as still as a statue," Sam joked. "As if Shan possessed ya."      

     "No I wasn't." Doug denied. This was counterattacked by a simultaneous choir made up by Betsy, Tenchi, and Sam, saying, "Yes, you were."

     "I am very flattered," Betsy heartily approved. This almost sent Doug into another trance, before Sam knocked his hand upon the boy's cranium.

     To add to the festivities, Magneto entered the room. He gave no cheerful or warm expression to the place, but at least his wish to know about their return carried some sincerity. He also informed them that Mr. Masaki had called, saying that because the show won't begin until eight, he wished to serve Tenchi, Betsy, Warlock, and Doug an early dinner at the Gallagher Restaurant in Manhattan. 

===

     Sure enough, the limousine that Nobuyuki promised came along the road, arriving at six. The four walked out alone. Doug commented that Tenchi's dad had some big connections. The car's inside was plush with opposing seats at front and back. The windows were all one way- clear inside, a mirror in the outside. The chauffer acted especially chivalrous, helping 'Pam' and Betsy to their seats. Tenchi sat by 'Pam' in the back, while Doug and Betsy were seated in front. The car drove out of the road and into the highway.

     "We'll be in Manhattan within the hour," spoke the chauffer. 

     Facing his friends due to the seats' arrangement, Doug jiggled his arms and hooted, showing his delight on how they had it made.

     "Selffriend's- IDIOM- uncertain," spoke 'Pam.' "RELATE- explanation- TO-statement:- HOW- is- IT- we- HAVE- it- MADE?"

     This brought out some chuckles from the group. Betsy wasn't listening. She couldn't feel anything from the driver. When they got into the car, she could sense her friends' excitement smother the detection on him. Now, on the road, she was certain that the driver lacked something that Doug, Tenchi, and Warlock had. A psychic glow that only telepaths can feel.

     Tenchi had his own concerns. He never knew about Roberto's family problems. Knowing him for his arrogance and his dumb jokes, Tenchi originally pictured the guy as being above things as serious as what he learned. On the other hand, losing one you loved and hating your own father were not things one would think lightly about.

     Had he been a telepath, he would have known that Doug shared the subject as well. He and Bobby never got on very well. If Bobby wasn't always giving him a nasty lip, Doug would be jiving the boy with dumb jokes. One of these gags had suddenly gained a grim prediction. When Magneto became Headmaster, Doug joked that joining the Hellfire Club would be the next step, saying that Roberto would have his chance to join his father. Doug found that Bobby didn't like that joke very much, almost strangling him as a result.

     Meanwhile, Betsy asked Tenchi if they could switch seats. Tenchi obliged, giving Betsy the benefit since she didn't want to worry her friends on what could be nothing. She veered next to 'Pam.' "Can you do a favor for me, Pam?" she whispered to an all too sensitive ear. "Can you check the lifeglow on our driver?"

     Now Warlock didn't want to break rules to change. Being very subtle, he/it blinked his/its eyes from what were normal optical pupils into nothing. "DETECTION- performed: NO- design- OF- proper- LIFEGLOW- emitted."

     A serious formation came to Betsy. She then noted psionic shielding around this car room. Something incredible was figuring into this carpool. Without summoning her butterfly effect, she gave her suspicions to both Doug and Tenchi. Both boys simply looked at the driver. Betsy buried her face with her hand; that was not the reaction she expected.

     All four looked at the doors. They were all locked. Definite clue.

     Doug cried to his friend, "'Locke, try to-"

     Light sparked from 'Pam' like a Christmas tree. Something had connected to the alien, shorting him/it out. This sensation broke Warlock's faithfulness to his/its disguise. His/its next shape was a spaghetti-like web. By then, Betsy was off her seat. She ordered everyone else via telepathy to do the same. Tenchi's hand went behind his back to grab his sword.

     Suddenly, visible vapor rushed through the air vents. The persons closest to these pores- Tenchi and Betsy- lost control of everything and dropped. Doug pulled himself all the way back to the corner, throwing a tissue onto his mouth. He looked at the outside, seeing all the surrounding cars. He threw his fists on the glass, hoping either to break it or get anyone's attention.

     "Won't work," said the voice of the chauffer. "You would need a bazooka to break through that sheet of glass."

     The car then swerved around, throwing its sole conscious passenger around the compartment, into the gas that eventually claimed him.

     The chauffer pressed a switch on console. A program in its mind sent a message. _Plan to capture Mutants Cypher and Warlock instrumented with success. Accessories include Tenchi Masaki and Psylocke._

    A program was heard within its robot head: _Success recorded. Go to rendezvous. Plan to apprehend Cannonball, Sunspot, and Magma instrumented independently._   

===

     Despite some of perspective of him, Roberto DaCosta was really a good kid. However, his acts of being kind were sometimes subverted by a nasty temper that could make him look hostile to some people. Luckily this temper was temporary, shorter if his anger was based on his own mistakes. In this case, his anger had peaked, and was starting to dwindle. This was because he knew he was in the wrong. He jumped the handle again, knowing full well what that promised. Persons with bad tempers should control themselves. Roberto knew that all too well, for he not only had a bad temper, but the super strength to hurt someone.

     This was the outcome of an argument about the Hellfire Club letter. Before leaving (or perhaps that was her excuse for evading the argument), Shan had revealed to Sam, Amara, and himself that Magneto got a letter of the Hellfire Club. She didn't know what it said, but it was enough for Roberto to doubt any good can come from it. That led to Sam saying that not all the Hellfire club members were bad. That resulted into Roberto accusing his friends of betraying him by joining the Massachusetts Academy. 

     That was a remark Roberto regretted now. The incident about his friends' enrollment at the Massachusetts School was one of those arguments that no one with doubts and issues could win. He knew that the team needed help from the Beyonder incident. His unavailability in that bugged him the most. His friends fought a losing battle against that god and he was not with them. An irony, since his regard to the Beyonder was the most serious of all his teammates. The god brought his spirits to their worst level. He feared meeting him again, as any encounter with a god-like being like him would promise death. 

     But he didn't face him. His friends did.

    And Roberto wasn't there. He never had to suffer with them. While they were sick and depressed, he went off traveling the world.

    And what emotions did he feel about that? It was complex. Was it guilt, for not dying with them? Relief for being spared what they suffered? It could be both. 

    So, did he have any right to accuse Magneto, or his friends of betraying the school and joining their worst enemies? No.

    Roberto lay on the bed, turning on some music, hearing it with sad contemplation. The thought of watching some taped episodes of _Magnum PI_ sounded good. That was interrupted by a knock at the door.

   "Go away!"

   The reply got no attention. The door opened with Sam coming in.

   "Can't you understand?" Roberto made somber looks.

   "No," spoke Sam in full lack of interest. "Got some news from Shan. Said somethin' 'bout her siblings bein' missin'."

  "What's wrong?" Roberto stood up in rebellion to his past argument and mood. 

  "Ah'm not sure." Sam kept a straight face. "Maybe it's nothin', maybe it's somethin'. But d' ya wanna come wi' me an' 'Mara?"

   Seeing the tone on his friend's face, Roberto grabbed his uniform. "Just try and stop me!"  

===

    The weather, dark and moody, was about to rip forth its rain and thunder. It was a time to remain inside, but the rocketing Cannonball did not abide such advice, much as he wished to. However, Shan's message sounded grave. She said that she didn't want Magneto to know, so she only acted casual while he was still on the line. Her real message was about her siblings not coming home on time. She needed some of her friends' help. It was an honor he couldn't reject.

    With Cannonball were the team's remainders. Amara was in back. Roberto was in arms support. It was a strain for the guy to carry so much weight while in a rocketing position, but he held on. It was with good relief in Sam's view that Shan's apartments were not that far away.  They zoomed along the buildings of Salem Center, waiting for the next house to reveal their destination. It was revealed. The rocketeer landed upon the roof. His first step was to turn off his power. The next step was to let go of his friends. In succession, he leaned against a chimney, breathing hard from the long ride.

     "Are you all right, _mes brave_?" Roberto asked with concern.

    Sam's response was a thumb up.

    In Amara's possession was a backpack. It carried some clothes to cover up their more colorful paraphernalia. They placed their boots and gloves into the bag. It was not a moment too soon, for raindrops started to arrive. The bag restored to her, Amara was the one to open the roof door. Once his breath subsided, Sam followed her and Roberto down the steps. The place looked as plain and dirty as they remembered it. Why Shan wanted to live here, they had no idea.

   The trio reached the floor of Shan's apartment. Walking into the hall brought them to her door, with a note pinned on it.

   "Looks French," Roberto commented on the note's foreign handwriting.  

   "Know what it says?" asked Sam.

  "Dear Shan," Roberto translated the note, "Me and Nga went with Father Michael after school, signed Leong," He repeated the message with questioning.

   His friends shared the mystery. If Shan thought her brother and sister were missing, why didn't she get this note? Sam knocked on the door. Got no answer. He tried the doorknob. Locked.

    Amara's face was one of suspicion. "I see mischief." Sam and Roberto nodded in agreement.

    "Ah think we should call the Teach," Sam considered this move.

    "Why should we include him now?" doubted the Brazilian.

   "Because he knows that we came to help Shan. Now it looks like Shan's the one who's missin'," defended Sam. 

    With a moan, Roberto spoke their next move. "We use the public phones."

    Going down the stairs, the trio indeed thought this the right move, except that the lobby phone was discovered to be out-of-order. From the look of the rain and sound of thunder, the presumption of some electrical problem was strongly considered. The next choice was the phone outside.

   The trio walked out into the pouring rain. Their outer clothes were getting drenched, but the safety of their thermal uniforms was a strong protection. Some of the lights of the building were flickering off. It was with luck that a phone booth was spotted. Unfortunately, this help also proved impotent in practice. 

   "Strike two it looks like," joked Sam.

   Wiping his hair in the pouring rain, Roberto asked if there was another phone.

   "Yes there is," said a man in a jumpsuit. He had a cap on, covering his eyes. "There's a phone at that corner." He gave directions to a near outlet.

   The three mutants ran that way, giving their thanks in shouts. The man looked back for sure conviction of the kid's destination, than ran to his garbage truck. The storm was a good coincidence to explain the enforced power outage.

===

    Sam, Amara, and Roberto found that the corner was a dead end. Amara then tensed, feeling rumbling vibrations from her feet. Her excitement caused all to look at the opposing direction. There was a giant truck rushing at them.

    As a leader with knowledge, Cannonball knew what a garbage truck in this direction meant. A box from the top of the truck fell quickly on them, but Sam turned on his power with Amara and Roberto in his arms. He flew through the box, smelling some gas as he tore a hole through the falling piece, which slammed to the ground with _Sflanng!_

    That sound threw recognition into Sam's mind. He knew what 'Sflanng' meant. Up in the air, he still smelled the gas. Knowing what it was, he had to be rid of it before he and his friends became vulnerable again.

    "Magma, burn away this gas!"

     In his arms, the Nova Roman exploded into her fiery form. So close she was to her friends that their eyes avoided her presence. Fortunately, no burns were felt by either of them. The vapor wasn't so lucky.

    "Shouldn't we stop that swine?" Sunspot asked. 

   "Have to wait, Sunspot," Cannonball disagreed. "Knowin' who that guy is, an' why Shan's not at home, it's high time we head to where ah think she might be." That was partly the leader's reason: The other was his problem of making a U- turn.

===

     Betsy awoke from her slumber. Seeing where she was, she got no alien thoughts. She looked to her left, gasping at the disembodied head of Doug Ramsey. That shock was momentary, as she realized her own beheaded position. Both their heads stuck out while their bodies were encased in these striped cylinders, adorned with ribbons. 

    "Where the devil are we?" she screamed out loud. She attempted to throw her thoughts, only to sense nothing in her concentration.

    "It is simple, Miss Braddock," said an explicitly dressed oriental woman in the background. "You are in Murderworld."

    Betsy knew that name, with ill feeling. Murderworld was known as the world's first assassination amusement park. Belonging to the hitman Arcade, it specialized in killing people through elaborate and tacky means. Her brother Brian was one of those victims lucky enough to get away. "I demand that you let us out of here!" the neutralized telepath declared; it was apparent that would not happen.

    "You're howling at the moon," Illyana spoke from the other side. Betsy saw her also in the same fashion of imprisonment.

    "She is right," said the woman. "I'm afraid your release is out of the question." The oriental gestured with a cool grace. "You are sadly an accessory in my goal. I really have no plan for you, so I have to keep you manacled. I also have to keep your two friends in these positions, since their powers would promise escape."

    "Where's Tenchi and 'Pam'?" cried Betsy.

   "Look at the screens in front of you." Illyana shook her head.

   In the direction, there was revealed a large screen, embedded with several small screens. Despite her distance, Betsy could see images in each screen. Five of each had a New Mutant.

 ===    

     "Outta the frying pan and into the fire."

     Danielle Moonstar's words could never be more correct. Here she was encountering a John Wayne look-alike in an empty ghost town. Sure enough, the mutant could find some implications in that. It looked like Arcade watched a lot of westerns. A lot of stereotype westerns. Why else would he put her, a Native American, in this place?

     Her opponent, dressed in hat, scarf, vest, and boots was as stereotyped a cowboy as she could imagine. With words like "This town's for the white man," and "Someone ought to blow y'r red skin off this town," Dani got the message. Her foreboding saved her from the first two shots from the cowboy. She had to run for it.

    Her heart excited, her fears erupting, and her desperate nature to escape Death strong, Dani made an astonishing feat to keep her thoughts together. She was able to make up some questions that didn't have anything to so with evading her murderer. These included the identity of Arcade's financial backer (the guy had to be paid to do this, right?), and who in the team were included in Murderworld (if both she and Rahne could be suckered, what about the others?). 

    Unfortunately, any help from outside was rendered void. Dani still had the Mini-Cerebro on her wrist. It worked, but so far it picked up nobody. Nor could the pair of twin micro transcievers she had in her suede boots get any connection. Arcade probably wanted to give her the feeling of being useless. Guess what? It worked. If that cowboy was artificial, her powers were no match.

    A few more shots fired. The intensity broke the control over her powers. Dani could see bloody wounds oozing from her chest.     

===

    Waking up, in Shan's case, was abrupt. She coughed a little, gasping out remnants of some essence in her lungs. She's done this before. Thus, her environment was not important to her priorities right now. But it came steadily, after seeing the yellow rubber gloves that clothed her hands. Shan looked at her legs, only to see black leotard instead of her skirt. It was her school uniform, moaned the Vietnamese. Once again, she was dragged into another adventure.   

     Her surroundings were a forest. A tropical forest that was very familiar to her. It was as though she were back in her native Vietnam, in the past. This was her home. The calm atmosphere was a good memory to her, long ago when she was happy. The young woman darted along the trail to see a more intimate connection to this world.

     Then it happened. Parts of the forest exploded before her. The sudden touch of extreme hot warmth now raked her face. Sadly, this was part of her childhood as well.

     "What madness is this?" screamed Shan, a yell demanding what was now happening to her. Who was possibly throwing some cruel joke? This could not be the Danger Room; her friends couldn't be enslaving her to this reality?

     "Who are you?"

     The flames before her created black shadows. They were dark figures, holding long sticks. They broke out from the orange glows of destruction, apparently unharmed by it. Resembling soldiers, these were the next players to Shan's sad memories. The image was so striking, requiring her to speak a low "Sacre bleu!"

     Their memory was so apparent that it took little for Karma to react. Concentrating, she threw her mental energies into these enemies. She felt nothing. The soldiers kept moving with no halt. The rifles in their hands were raised at her target.

     Karma ran into the green vegetation before her. Green leaves broke and pulled in her frantic escape. Machine gun fire and explosions forced her pursuit. She did not want to die. Was this a coward's resolve? Karma found that her powers were useless, and she could not better her position by standing in front of their gunfire. However, she felt an almost psychological habit to do just this under noise and fire. This was also in her memories. 

===

     Four horsemen charged the field, dressed in the hunting wear of the nobility, brandishing whips and rifles. There were more in this group, but in recent past those members now lay on the ground formerly trounced on. These corpses decorated that grassy knoll; their bodies ravaged with disembodied limbs, seeping out brown liquid from their metal-exposed wounds. This warning experience did not matter to this party. Soon, reinforcements would arrive, increasing their number to make this opposition a fair one to their target- the she wolf.       

===

     Light-Ken was always told by his grandfather to honor his legacy of history- from both worlds. This advice was a ridiculous one in light of today.

     He was situated in a field, between two armies. Both were dressed in the ancient costumes faithful to the feudal era in Japan.

     The boy wondered why he was here. He remembered the limousine with Doug, Warlock, and Betsy, then the gas that knocked them asleep. That was the first clue that someone was out to get him. The second was his new situation, where all his clothes had been stripped save for the costume. His gloves and boots now garbed his hands and feet. 

     The two armies came together, charging with their swords, spears, cannons, and muskets. Tenchi hated seeing bloodshed. He moved from their eventual collision course. But then he saw the two armies lose their fast step. They just walked into each other, with nary a bump. A larger group was forming. They all looked at Tenchi. They started moving again- in his direction!

     The boy gritted his teeth in a face fault of shock. _He_ was the collision course!

     It was fortunate that the Tenchi-Ken was found lying next to him. It was as good a defense as he could ever want in a situation like this- except for maybe the Light Hawk Wings. 

===

     The mass of Techno-Organic structure slowly attempted a restoration. It was a hard attempt, brought on by the sudden loss of energy. In his/its relation to events, Warlock remembered in the mind files being bombarded by some device. It forced a system shutdown. A recouping could only follow at this point of time, where the Techno-organism found him/itself in this abode. 

     A door slid open, revealing several figures with guns. These weapons were aimed toward him/itself. Warlock analyzed them, with a strain: They possessed a strong amount of lifeglow.

     These weapons fired. Thanks to their target's slowness, the energy blasts hit with good aim. Warlock shrieked in short-circuiting pain. The emissions of these weapons carried power to damage him/itself!

     A query was made on what tactic to exact on these guards. Emission of Transmode virus would promise neutralization of guards while meaning restoration of self-energies.

    "Don't Warlock!" cried an image resembling Danifriend.

    "You promised never to use that virus on anybody!" said another image, representing the form of Dougfriend.

     With a lessening degree of energy, Warlock attempted to relate what had just happened. These were not real beings known to him/it. They were artificial simulations. But their words carried a strong foundation. Guilt and remorse registered into the alien's emotional banks. Both selffriends would be very displeased if Self attempted virus emission on these lifeglowing opponents.

    The thought was cut short by another charge of energy. The alien screamed in an almost human sound. It was stuck in a corner.

     "Both- GUARDS- present- ABILITY- to- HARM- self." Warlock theorized in a frantic manner. "WEAK- self- IS- to- ARRANGE- defense. PROHIBITION- made- ON- emitting- TRANSMODE- virus.- QUERY:- what- SHALL- self- DO?"    

===

     Magneto wrote down his notes for next week's classes. A sense of enthusiasm was making its appearance known in the teacher. Despite some problems, improvements in scholastic and powers were optimistic. If only they could last, the teacher's pragmatism took hold.       

     The doorbell gonged in the room.

     Magneto responded, flying through the halls. His knowledge was that the front door was unlocked, which meant that the visitor knocking could not be a school inhabitant. A ken of wariness lifted into his thoughts.

     He landed into the hall, grasping the doorknob.

     It was a slow opening that quickened with what he saw.

     "You!"

     "Is that any way to treat your daughter-in-law?" the red-haired woman peered her eyes of suspicion. These eyes then peered upon the child in her arms. "Would you feel the same for your granddaughter?"

     Magneto's stern face melted at the sight of Luna. Many a time he had made a happy façade that looked artificial and therefore sadistic. This was not by his choice, as the years of his past left a near permanent dourness of his face. Looking at his granddaughter, whose pure and innocent face played a sad resemblance, brought more emotion to his face, making it fuller and convincing. It was a sad face, still, as much a due to the child's resemblance as it was to feelings of alienation. 

      Magneto composed himself, restoring his stoic form despite the chaos of emotions now churning within him. "Come in, Crystal."

     Crystal entered, looking around the room with experience.

     "You have been here before?"

     "When I was with the Fantastic Four, I came here during one of our missions."* Crystal spoke coldly. It was not an expression that she naturally assumed. Magneto understood he played a part in that. "Wanda told me where you lived."

     "I've heard about Pietro," Magneto spoke an issue that made Crystal glare. "Wanda has told me."

     "It was bound to happen," Crystal shied away, covering her daughter from her grandparent. "We're finished as a couple."

     Magneto asked no more of that. He had learned that his estranged son's marriage had been shaky of late. Then it was over, though the information on that matter was unknown to him. Quicksilver was now insane and vengeful, a warning Wanda had given Magneto for the sake of the New Mutants, not his own.  

     "Magneto…" the Inhuman turned to him, full of apprehension but one of determination. "Know that I share no love to you. You've caused much grief to my friends and my family in Attilan."

     Magneto countered hard with the remembered knowledge, but no cringing or pathetic characteristic was seen on him.

     The next words revealed Crystal's intentions. "But you are Luna's grandfather. If you have indeed reformed, as you told us that night in Attilan when you revealed yourself,** then I might have you play a part in my daughter's life."

     Magneto remained stoic, despite this groundbreaking news. "This must be hard for you."

     Crystal did not give any contradiction. "Obviously! That's why I didn't call you earlier. I don't like you very much, and with my marriage to be divorced, I'd be happy never see you or your son ever again. But I know that family is family, and just as Lord Black Bolt has forgiven his brother Maximus many times, I will respect your ties to my daughter."

     Magneto felt temptation. From what he was now hearing, he felt very pressured to touch his granddaughter with the intimacy that only a parent shares. But he fell back.

     "Tonight, I'll test you," said Crystal. "I will allow you to watch over my daughter for the night."

     The plot shook Magneto, almost keeping him from speaking. Crystal's test was madness. His responsibilities with the New Mutants right now were so complicated. He had a great work ahead of him tonight, and tomorrow. He wouldn't…

     His eyes met Luna's.

     "I will. I promise no harm shall be brought to my granddaughter, as long as I live."

     Crystal flashed her eyes, looking at her daughter with a mixture of resolve and reluctance. "It'd better. As much as I want to believe my marriage to your son was a mistake, only my daughter proves me wrong in that. If Wanda can be civil with you, then I'll be too."  

===        

     He ran through the air of the soon to be storming weather. Its smooth, plumed mane gave a direct sense to his long face. Its teeth gritted, its eyes staring with the most coldest and vigilant of glares. If one had a fear of horses, then one look at Brightwind's expression would give evidence that such wariness was not ridiculous.

     The winged steed was in this mood from the beginning his mistress fell. The loyalty between horse and rider being without strain, Brightwind's sole priority was her rescue, and the vengeful repercussions to those who reproached her. Unfortunately, the ride of the Valkyrie's horse was halted by the unknown entry of a thick collar, connected firmly to the ground by a chain.

     Such manacles proved indefinite to the animal. A number of intense pulls followed. It remained firm, but the horse did not care; it was immortal, it had patience. After a long while, as the rains started to fall, the chain lost its strength against the relentless strain. It snapped. The steed roared with a triumphant shriek. No one could stop Death for long.

    The horse charged with the swiftness and strength that was his ability. No question was made on the trail. With his senses, Brightwind galloped to Danielle Moonstar's direction.  

===

    By now, Doug had also awakened. Seeing everything around him gave him a bemoaning wit. "Dammit!" 

    "I see that you too have awakened," spoke Miss Locke. "Perhaps you should have remained unconscious."

    "With you as a host, I'd rather be a awake," Doug spoke quite casually. "So anything happen while I was asleep?"

    "Nothing much," spoke Illyana's profile, giving cold stares at Miss Locke. "Just that I was kidnapped at Bloomingdale's while you were taken by car, forced to see our friends undergo Murderworld."

    "I see," Doug spoke, given evidence from the screens.

   "I must admire your fashion sense, Miss Rasputin," spoke Miss Locke to the girl's question. "My employer has seen to keeping tabs on you. He has used much knowledge on the information he has gained, such as your habit of going to Bloomingdale's every week. Mr. Masaki's invitation is the latest information to be learned."

   "Talk about Big Brother watching us!" Doug answered in surprise and shock to the range Arcade could learn their secrets. Strains of Rockwell's _Somebody's Watching Me_ danced through his mind. "So where is laughing boy?"

    "He's not here," Illyana explained, "this is Miss Locke's show." 

    Miss Locke took notice to Illyana's staring. Their eyes locked together. "You have grown well, Miss Rasputin." Miss Locke shared with glares.

    "What can I say?" Illyana smugly replied. "Maybe you should try _my_ style."

    Miss Locke stood out of her seat. She walked closer. "You have no idea how much I hate you!" 

    "Now that's an original line!" Doug sarcastically ad-libbed.

    "The feelings mutual," Illyana blurted out to Miss Locke's question. Her eyes gave rivalry to her captor's glare. Illyana's hatred for Miss Locke was equal in the reverse position. It was this woman who masterminded her kidnapping from Russia, sending her to America and destiny. If Belasco lit the fire that destroyed her soul, then this oriental bitch made the matches.   

    "What's the matter?" Illyana sassily quipped. "Did Arcade give you something besides the usual strychnine?"

    Miss Locke remained cool. That is, her expression remained cool. Her slapping Illyana's face was a different matter altogether.

     Blood protruding from her lip, Illyana just smiled. "Looks like I hit a nerve!"

     Miss Locke's face kept its mask. "You and your group of brats have already hit enough nerves within me!" She pulled out her gun, gently coursing it upon the girl's forehead. Both Doug and Betsy thought that this was it; the villainess had reached the point of anger to do anything.

     In a forced change of moods, Miss Locke slowly, but unsteadily, reversed her arm. She bit her lip, unsatisfied with this decision. "Think this as temporary," She arrogantly addressed. "Once your friends have all died, my ammunition will be soon found in your brains."

===

     Let one temporarily move the attention from this situation and move to another world, another realm, another time. Limbo could pretty much cover all those distinctions. Its place did not follow the regular rules of Earth. Its atmosphere was of the unusual and the unconventional reality. Its inhabitants, grotesque and monstrous, lived under different codes than humanity does. Demons accepted these ideals without any doubt. People thought certain actions as unholy and evil, as accorded to their laws. Those with a demonic nature, however, perceived those inhuman acts as holy and good in their law. So warped in their beliefs were they that only a few had a real clue to the nature of its ruling Magus, Illyana Nikolovna Rasputin. To the multitude's mindset, she was as evil, as cruel, and as virtuous in their ideals as their earlier master Belasco. Her constant leaves of absences were excused as conquering other dimensions. The spreading of her rule and her holy word, which was the word and law to them.

     It was a different reality, one where many incarnations of one person could co-exist. Its variety made dimensional jumps possible. The Darkchylde was dependent on this rule. She could not teleport accurately to a position (if not in the correct time) without passing through this nexus of dimensions.

    This unpredictability was its nature, like a Wonderland where the only principle is that there were no principles.

    That unorthodox rule made it possible, this very moment, for a new reality to occur. For the demons nearby its happening, they saw a new world break into their realm. This world seemed similar to theirs, but it was different.

    A new usurper had come to Limbo. A rule that would forbid sharing it with its previous ruler; an invasion that would forbid the Darkchylde's entry.      

===

     The parting was hard for Luna. The child clung to her mother's shirt, an action that Crystal emotionally struggled to separate herself from. This strengthened her warning to Magneto that he be good on his promise. With a physical apprehension, Crystal left a small vial to be administered to the child in the next thirteen hours. It was an anti-pollutant created by Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, prescribed for any Inhuman to survive the Earth's atmosphere for 24 hours.

     Separated, the child cried, her hands stuck out for mother, crying 'Maaaamammama!"

     Crystal closed the door behind her. 

     Alone, Magneto held her granddaughter with a devotion that no one who had known him presently would expect without great confusion. They had known Magneto the menace, Magneto the redeemer, Magneto the teacher, Magneto the patriot. They had never known Magneto the parent. It was a role that the Headmaster had not performed for decades.

      Such ill-preparation made the first ten minutes a problem for the new babysitter. He had forgotten much of his non-powered abilities. It was a long time since he was a father. It did not help that the girl did not share his devotion; she cried for her mother. It was certainly a strain for both people. Magneto felt resentful at his grandchild's fear of him. Her resemblance especially twisted his heart. It was as if _she_ hated him.  

     However, he pushed on, finding ways to please the child. By concentration, ferrous objects started swirling around Luna, easing her tears into excitement and laughter. Magneto found this focus surprising. It was as if his paternal nature had lied dormant for ages, only to be released at this moment. The girl quieted down and fell asleep, showing a contented beauty that Magneto knew from long ago. It was heartbreaking.

      "You are beautiful," Magneto spoke with pain at this babe in his arms, patting her red hair. "Like your aunt Anya…" 

     Magneto closed his eyes, his face attempting a continuation of stoicism. It was a quiet moment, only sounded by the deep and vibrant beatings of his heart. He was proud at his achievement, but he still he felt bothered. His treatment to Luna was in a level that the Headmaster had found impossible to reach in his relationship with his students. It only showed how much he needed to learn as a teacher and protector. The degree before him looked steep. 

      As concentrated as his efforts were, he was not insensitive to something around him. "Show yourself!" he spoke silently but strongly, not wishing to awake his child.

_    Oh, did I interrupt this moment?_ A voice telepathically buzzed into Magneto's mind. It was a bored voice.

      Magneto gazed to the source. To his annoyance, he recognized a ghost-like blond woman sitting before him. Her hair was exquisitely combed down to perfection. Her wardrobe was exquisite: a long fur cloak came from her shoulders, but pulled all the way backwards, the better to present her white brassiere and leather white boots. 

     "Miss Frost," Magneto calmly greeted. "I wish you had informed me of this arrival. Is the phone too much of a triviality?"

_      Too boring_, Miss Frost minded a cool expression. Her teeth clung a long cigarette holder, supported by two squeezed fingers. The woman was high-class, giving her some reason to act with self-superiority. _Meeting you in my astral form is more preferable to a person of my power._

      Magneto kept his defense. His mental abilities were at their utmost effect. His granddaughter's protection was his priority.

     "State me your reasons for coming here." Magneto ruthlessly demanded.

     This animosity was not lost to the visitor. _You don't trust me, do you?_

     "I lack the reason to," Magneto woodenly explained as he placed his granddaughter on the sofa.

     Frost's eyebrow lengthened, with little else to demand any reproached feeling. _Considering all that I have done for your students?_

     "I admit your influence in their recovery," spoke Magneto. "But not all. And much of your aid was not for the better."

     Yes, I have taken the responsibility for what has happened to Mr. Corsi and Miss Friedlander. Empath has been naughty.

     "But hardly punished."

     I've left that to my Hellions. Unlike your students, they are responsible.

     "Is that the reason for your visit?" Magneto coolly avoided that remark.

     No, and it also cannot be found in that letter you received today. The White Queen smile grew wicked. But it does include your students, and Empath.

     Magneto's brow lowered. "What harm has your delinquent done now?"

     A matter that was first instigated by your students. A week ago, they kidnapped Empath and had there way with him. Almost a deserving punishment for the insolent pulp, but he never saw it that way. Your students barely gave him enough discipline. I'm afraid such failure has come to haunt them. You see, my student wished to avenge himself on the New Mutants. However, my Hellions had attempted to keep him under their control. They were quite successful, except for one incident I just now found out.

     Magneto had doubts about that. "_Now_, you say?" 

     Emma Frost rose in her ghost-like form. The cape, layered on the chair flowed down with striking effect. _Magneto, I wish to imply that I keep tabs on all my students- former or present. Your students are still very much a part of me. I dare say they respect me more than they'll ever respect you._

     "Make your point, Miss Frost!"

_     Their well being, therefore, matters much to me, especially if one of my own takes grievance on them_.

     "What has Empath done to my students!" Magneto sounded silently. 

     Done is exactly the word. That same week ago, Empath visited the Hellfire Club. He was under strict guard not to unleash any punishments on the New Mutants by himself. But he had other ways. Luck gave him that chance with that visit. We had an associate, one Miss Locke...

===

     Like a Buddhist, Miss Locke saw different perspectives. These were not from her own ability however, but in the electronic screens that filled the wall before her. Each screen projected a different place, a different world of illusions and artificial simulators. The screen's featured Karma, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Warlock and their friend Tenchi Masaki. There was also an image for the upcoming Cannonball, Magma, and Sunspot. Mr. Chambers' failure to capture those students put a chink in the armor. She wanted to start Murderworld with all of them on schedule. She was forced to make do with what she had, and what she will later have.

     It was not usually her case to play with Arcade's toys (though her simulations avoided her employer's childish taste). Just as ridiculous was the fact that this game was made for entirely personal feelings. It was rude to kill without getting paid for it. 

     And yet in this situation, feeling ruled. Miss Locke hated the New Mutants. The faces of members like Cypher, Magik, Karma, Wolfsbane, Magma, and Cannonball (and those with them) were all it took to make her feel self-loathing. It was hatred as intense as it was meaningless. No past experience was made by this group to give such deadly justification. It was the X-Men who were the enemy, not their pupils. In fact, such resentment had not seethed until last week. 

     Miss Locke also knew that attention should be made to the ramifications of getting Magneto into the battle. Could Murderworld survive such a conflict? Nor could the Headmaster be easily apprehended the same way as his students. She also wondered what Arcade would do to her (though it might be rather exciting). None of this made sense, and Miss Locke should've known this. However, she didn't much care. Magneto did not matter; killing these brats did. Her hatred went beyond all common sense.   

===

_     I now see what Empath might have done, _realized the icy tones that vibrated from the White Queen's telepathic message_. When I was informed of his activities, I searched his mind. I discovered in his possession a class photo of my Hellions, made during your students' time under my guardianship. Most of the figures were marked off into indecipherability, except for those who were once New Mutants: Cannonball, Karma, Magik, Magma, Cypher, and Wolfsbane_. 

     With an intelligence that was almost precognitive, Magneto could predict what had to follow. Somehow, that brat must have managed to get Miss Locke to see that photo. Perhaps while Arcade was establishing negotiations at the Hellfire Club. If she saw that photo, it would be child's play for Empath's powers to control her feelings to his liking.

     There was not a moment to lose. Who knows what could be happening tonight? Dani and Rahne were probably in danger. The same can be said about Doug, Warlock, Betsy, and Tenchi. Illyana too. The list of absences threw weights of apprehension upon the Headmaster. So many were now out of his reach, out of his protection.

     Now, you understand? The White Queen's success was full of arrogance.

     "I wonder if your reasons really match with what you wish to portray." Magneto kept his vigil. "For all I know, you could have masterminded this whole madness on your own, then inform me to better your image to my students. The good Miss Frost, coming to the rescue. Is that it?"

     Frost just teethed her cigarette holder. _If that is what you wish to believe, Magneto, then believe it if you must. I, however, wish to protect those who were once my charges. Out of their…respect for you, I have informed you of the grim possibilities.  _

     The image vanished, stylishly after the visitor blew a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

     A second's passing saw light explode on the Headmaster's clothing, taken on a different style from the business clothes he had been previously wearing. A shiny purple fabric was now on him- a long M cresting the front of his suit, added with long gloves and a long cape. 

     He went to his office. His answering machine lit with a message. A tap activated it.  

    "Hello, Professor Xavier? This is Nobuyuki Masaki. Has my son already left? I'm calling because he hasn't arrived yet, and the show's about to begin."

     Magneto grimaced. The spider had caught its flies.

     A reflexive magnetic pulse turned on Cerebro. Coordinates were made to all the recognizable mental auras. The map apparatus beeped only three recognizable signs: Sam, Roberto, and Amara. They were in the Manhattan area, far from Shan's home. Magneto was displeased by their discretion. 

     These were all that Cerebro provided. A foreboding of what that could mean didn't touch him. Miss Locke is using some stealth technology, the Headmaster considered. He also knew the location. With the X-Men still in the Morlock tunnels, Magneto himself would have to be the sole participant in their rescue. 

     Magneto opened the windows, exposing rain from outside. But as he moved out, a remembrance interrupted him. No one was here to look after Luna. 

===

    It was another fight. The horsemen flashed their sabers and their guns, but the agile gestalt of man and animal tore new casualties in this group. It was a full fury of emancipation to the beast. All the anger submerged from the past exploded upon the attackers. These hunters shouldn't even bother. Any contact lost them their mechanical limbs, or their false period of life.

    Then, just as swift as her attack, Wolfsbane retreated. There were only two hunters left. They would wait for reinforcements. That was the stall the wolf-girl craved in her retreat. She had to replenish her strength.  

    The place she fought and scampered in looked real. It was probably real, a distinction Wolfsbane could not decide on. The scents were rich and abundant. The grounds around her were of fields that resembled Muir Isle. 

    Running on all fours, the wolf found more resemblance with the pursuit. It gave some creepy reminiscence of the night her powers manifested. The ramifications drove her guardian Reverend Craig to send the townspeople into a mob fury. The wolf-girl was frightened then, depending on her 'mother' Moira to rescue her.    

     But things had changed. No one could help her this time. It was a fanatical belief that she had to look to herself to survive this. The lord helps those who help themselves. 

    Helping herself meant not acting like a wee child anymore. All the pain of surrender the past had shown would not fester her to cry like a pathetic babe right now. All weakening emotion had to be put in back. All aggressive strength had to be put in front. To her surprise, she liked unleashing this aggression.

    With rapture, she waited to attack again.    

===

    An abrupt explosion threw Karma to the ground. It gave her time to collect her thoughts. Her actions were ridiculous. She had allowed the darkness of her childhood to temporarily swallow her current self. The girl of tragedy grew up to become at one time the New Mutants' leader. This young woman also broke free of the scum Farouk, borne the existence of a gross behemoth, and survived the ravages of a desert. She also came to terms with her own death. Would this person run away from gunfire and bombs? The decisions of Karma's mind resounded with rejection.

     On the other hand, her powers seemed useless. She was stuck in some remote jungle. That also could not be forgotten.    

     She couldn't count on aid either. The New Mutants may be her greatest friends, but their timing as rescuers was not their strong point. Past experiences had taught her that. She had to solve her own problems by herself.

    Still, it wouldn't hurt to be surprised by an unscheduled rescue for once!

===

     His energy blade went forward and backward, side and side, blocking blow and throwing blows. He was not invulnerable to this assault. One or another time, he was slightly nicked by an unseen hit. The small holes and rips from his clothing showed that. This forced Light-Ken to change into his Juraian uniform, complete with war paint. It was a good thing that the trigger- ring always appeared on his finger in moments like this. Now, if only he could summon the Light Hawk Wings, he'd be out of here.

     Unfortunately, his skill did not seem to be making any tide turn. The charging hordes were still numberless, almost as if they would never exhaust its resources in manpower. It started to look as if his fighting wasn't solving anything. After what felt like an hour's fight, Light-Ken realized that he was fighting foes both real and unreal. It was hard to tell which was which unless his blade made an impact.

    "I'm waiting, Light Hawk Wings!" whined the swordsman.

     Suddenly, a hole broke from the grass. Tentacles hooked the surface, pulling out what was underneath.

     "Warlock!" Light-Ken cried. He then went back to his work, taking out the closest of his opponents, than rushing to his friend's side. 

     Warlock pulled him/itself from the whole, looking shaky and glowing with a flickering light. In Light-Ken's view, the alien appeared to be falling apart, his/its solid form melting to the floor. "SELF- registers- HAPPINESS- joy- AT- meeting- TENCHIFRIEND," his words shaky and dripping.  

     "What's wrong?" The Juraian quickly asked, knowing that soon his opponents would swamp both of them.

     "Self- ENERGIES- depleted." The alien sadly bubbled a face from its flat form. It sank, than bubbled again. He/It couldn't protect him/itself from those aggressive beings, so he/it took the cowardly way out- a habit that was integral to him/it. One last ounce of energy created a path to another room. 

     At first Tenchi didn't know how to improve this situation. Then he remembered what Doug once said about recharging Warlock. Unfortunately, he had no time to transfer the gems. His sword's energy would have to suffice.

     He stabbed the blade near Warlock. His opponents were a few feet away. With the blade as leverage, Tenchi jumped and kicked several away. "Hurry up and recharge on this!"

     Black blobs of techno-organic matter stuck onto the glowing sword. The circuitry imbedded upon Warlock started to regain its glow, flashing brightly as once before. The recharge was so instant, that the flat platform that was Warlock jumped and surrounded the boy, protecting him from the attacks from outside.

     Under safety for the moment, Tenchi spoke to Warlock on what happened. "AREA- scanned- IN- presenting- ARTIFICIAL- environments. ALL- obvious- FORCES- lack- LIFEGLOWS,- presenting- HOLLOW- resemblances- TO- actual- SENTIENT- beings.

     "In other words, this place isn't real." Tenchi theorized this in passing. He then thought that maybe Doug and Betsy were in the same situation. In a shocked realization, their situations must be even worse. "Can you get us to our friends?"

    "ABLE- now- SELF- is. SENSE- other- LIFEGLOWS."

===       

     Dani ran across the wide alleyways of the ghost town. At least Arcade had decided not to throw the whole population on her, the girl minded while she grunted in escape. However, she had no real defense against the robot. If dropping a chandelier, flipping a table on him, or setting him on fire, couldn't stop him, what would.

    She ran to a fence in the alley, jumping over it. Dropping to the floor, Dani examined her leg, scratched with a little blood. Dani leaned in the fence with a moment's peace. The gunshots that nicked her leg as she turned the corner showed that she was in a safe direction. The cowboy was still behind her. It was only a matter of time before he would come withhis scarred body, bearing the results of its past trials.

    However, Dani knew that she was doomed in this position. Arcade was probably watching all of this, giving him access to direct the robot's positions and the location of the victim. This accelerated the girl's excitement and danger. Her mind threw her powers out of control, as she could see blood coming from her body. Her fear of dying, she supposed. 

   As she noticed before, Mirage couldn't find help. The Mini-Cerebro wasn't picking up any signs. Her rapport with Rahne was interrupted. The transcievers didn't help either. She was on her own. Drat!

    Dani saw the shadow rise from the fence shade. The cowboy was looking at her, his gun hidden in the fence.

    "Howdy!"

=== 

    In the control room, tension was increasing to an invisible solid- one that can be felt, not seen. The three captives saw the screens presenting their friends' situations. They were glad to see Tenchi and Warlock join forces. 

     Miss Locke wasn't too pleased at this. Using brainwashed soldiers, holograms, and voice adaptors kept Warlock in a corner to die. That plan worked. However, it worked too well; she didn't realize the creature's cunning to escape from the room altogether. Oh well. Things were developing nicely with the other mutants. Karma and Mirage faced artillery their mental powers had no defense against, while Wolfsbane would reach a point of fatigue. Adding to the fun was the gathering of new guests, though Mr. Chambers botch-up was not to her liking. Mirage's horse had also arrived; that plastic collar (used to avoid Magneto's attention) had proven useless

     "It appears that your friends have arrived," she casually spoke with bitterness and disappointment. "Though they're arrival is not what I had in mind, they shall be given a warm welcome."

     "Them's the breaks gorgeous," Doug feigned compassion. He saw Miss Locke eye him with a cool and disengaging look, but it didn't stop him from feeling any restraint. Sure, he felt fear, but no restraint was made in keeping his mouth shut. He knew that Warlock and the team would break him, Betsy, and Illyana out. After all, Miss Locke wasn't the Beyonder. He wasn't fighting some omnipotent god here, a relieving idea. Still, Doug felt worthless in doing nothing but play the damsel in distress (and he wasn't even a girl!). What made things even more frustrating is that he and Kitty had made a program to use on Murderworld. If he were included in the games, he would implement it. Instead, he was stuck in some really gay-looking cone, forced to watch his friends risk life and limb.

     At least he shared being useless with Illyana and Betsy. Both looked okay. Pissed, but okay. It was different for the rest of the team (or maybe not, seeing how trigger happy Miss Locke was getting). However, this whole place resembled nothing more than a high danger level Danger Room session. The team would survive.

     Then he saw Miss Locke turn around again, giving a smile that made her look all the sexier. "My first victim has been claimed!"

     To those facing her, that line sounded with impotency. A second later, its strength was no longer non-existent. Doug, Betsy, and Illyana made serious faults on their faces at what might be true. To Doug's first thought, was Warlock the chosen? To Illyana, was it Tenchi?

     Miss Locke grinned happily, seeing how nervous it made her captives. "I will be merciful to your expectations." She pressed a button behind her. The large screen exposed a dead, bullet-riddled Mirage.

     To the captives, their mistake did not cushion them for the answer.    

===

     Sam thought about the situation. Chances were that since he, Roberto, and Amara were a target for Arcade, that meant the rest of the New Mutants were in trouble. It was already realized with grim acceptance that Dani and Rahne were already prisoners with Shan (if her voice can be rigged, so can Dani's). No time could be made to head for New York City and check if Doug and the rest were all right. If they were captured, they would have to end up in Murderworld.

     With the help of a telephone book, the trio had found the abandoned Amusement Park that stood as the best clue for that trickster's whereabouts (according to mentions from Kitty). The rain started to fall, but Cannonball ignored it, carrying both Roberto and Amara in his arms. It was a strenuous trip, the young man thinking that he might run out of power and kill them all. But he found the Park. It was closed, probably enforced as a private property. Bobby shrugged that gate open.

     The three ran across the rain. They found cover under one of the game stages. They were wet in hair (Amara's curly locks looked like shaggy weeds), but not in body- the thermal insulation of their uniforms promised that.

     "So, do we have any clue on where they are?" asked Roberto.

     "Can't say from here." Sam made his theory. "Arcade's place could be a thousand miles away or probably beneath us." He looked at Amara. "D'ya think ya c'n use y'r power t' maybe locate it?"

     "I will surely try," Amara walked to real ground. The connection made, she burst into her enflamed Magma form. Her body blurred with brightness and heat, enough to make one's eyes water up. Magma concentrated for a link of vibrations within the earth. She felt nothing in her quest. She increased her power, causing the mud around her to transform into cracked dust packs. It made her friends look away in blinding wariness.

     "I've found it!" Magma's pupiless eyes widened with victory, the red veins bubbling and swirling upon her face. "There is an anomaly."

     "Where?" Sam wished confidently.

     Magma removed her godly form, becoming Amara once more. "It's away from the park." 

     With that answer, the threesome got off their positions and ran to the spot, their boots splashing into the mud. The storm clouds thundered, bugging the troupe a little. There could be no further wish from their minds to be away from this harsh weather.

     They passed the giant roller coaster, ran under the Ferris wheel. Sam stopped at notice. "D' ya hear that?"

     Roberto and Amara listened closely. A shriek was made in the direction before them.

     "Sounds like a horse," Roberto made his answer, making a realization his friends also shared. They charged further to the source. Passing the clutter of rides and tents opened their eyes to the huge landfill before them. A frenzied Brightwind was making his intense dance.

     Now, there was no way Sam, Amara, or Roberto could think this appearance was just coincidence. It furthered their urgency to help their friends. They surrounded the animal, which refused to be tamed or calmed.

     "'Mara!" shouted Sam. "Y' know what t' do!"

     Once more, Magma took her form. She threw her hands to the garbage-piled ground, creating a plasma link. The mud burbled and burned, spreading a hole underneath.

     As pleased as a leader could be, Sam felt disappointed. Ever since the Beyonder encounter, most of the team's abilities in controlling their powers since they first came to the school had been dramatically weakened. They were back to the beginning. However, like the last time, Amara had proven a quick learner in how to use her powers efficiently. It differed with the pace of his own education.

     This impotence only decreased with his successive move. "Both o' ya, get on me." Roberto and Amara embraced their friend at both sides, Sam reinforcing the support with his own arms. He fell into the hole, igniting himself into a rocket-like aura. This trio flew down the hole like a bullet in a funnel. This 'bullet' scrapped through the dirt and ground structure surrounding them with destructive ease. Such a quick and forceful drilling would have caused major damage to Amara and Roberto's bodies if they were not protected by Cannonball's invulnerable aura. 

     In quick order, they slammed into the end of the tunnel. The solid wall cracked and broke the more they rammed through. In a few minutes, before doubt could be founded on the possible meaning of this drilling, a free space was made. The Mutant trio tore through into a room. Sunspot raised his legs for a landing, stopping the drilling from continuing, giving Sam the moment to turn off his powers. The three mutants were looking down at the floor. They looked up and saw the X-Men. 

     "Our surprise's been shot," Sam lamented.

===

     Illyana kept her emotions in a tight control. The pressure was yielding after the news she learned. She dared not to feel that pain about Dani. She must not feel vengeful for the first New Mutant who accepted her. 

    But she wanted to kill Miss Locke. She wanted to destroy that woman. The bitch had caused too much damage to survive. Illyana wanted more than anything at this moment to give that punishment.

    Her inmates felt somewhat differently. Betsy kept a stiff resolve over the tragedy. Her life had toughened her to do this. She was more worried about Illyana and Doug. It was a concern that made her neutralized abilities the more resentful. She felt sealed up like a bottle.

    "Betsy," Doug whispered, "Tell Illyana not to worry."

    Betsy was surprised at her friend's words, though she understood his exception of herself. Doug was probably the only person in the school who saw beyond the telepath's doll face and the tiger within. Rather, she was troubled by the boy's casual behavior. Dani was dead. 

     "I doubt Dani's dead," Doug whispered. "I've seen too much bogus deaths to prove that. Dani's made it, and so will we."

===

     The body of Dani Moonstar lay for a few minutes. As intact and whole the body was in the robot's eye, the body was still registered as dead. The cowboy robot dragged the person to a secret passage. Dani was dropped into the chute below it. Hidden from all view, the body threw out its hips and arms with great reflex, pushing with enforced strength. This slowed and stopped her descent, through great pain.

     Tears leaked from the eyes of the resurrected. The extreme pressure of possible failure was too strong for any stoic reinforcement. She was so close to dying. The gunman was coming closer. The shots it fired might have hit their mark. The watcher might not have been watching at that moment. The longer the convincing, the more eventual she would be dead. All these possibilities would have destroyed her smokescreen.

    Her legs spread against the chute gave time for her hands to comfort her face. She was so scared of dying that her powers made it real. This was her weapon. Knowing full well that Arcade could be watching her, Dani found the perfect moment to hide under her self- illusion. If Arcade were watching, he would be convinced of her death (he'd have to be watching through a television, which was probably fuzzy enough to mask the artificial look given to her own illusion).

    Dani rubbed her nose. With a deep breath that firmed her resolve, she turned on her Mini-Cerebro. As was hoped, several mutant detections were made. Arcade had now played his tricks. Time to turn the tables.

   Unfortunately, her gumption was not in synch with her practicality. There were no openings in the chute beneath her, nothing to imply any passage. This lack gave the chief only one conclusion.

   Unhooking her body, Mirage dived straight down.       

===

     At first glance, they were the X-Men. Shadowcat, Storm, Colossus, Rogue, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler were there. Even Wolverine was present.

    As second thought beckoned, it was in the trio's security that these were not the X-Men. It was known that Arcade holds robot duplicates of the senior team. It was this info that Cannonball gave to his friends. The leader also pondered on why their presence was detected, until he remembered that this whole place might be full of alarms. Sam kept a strong interior while his inner self took a pounding on his error, something Dani would have definitely avoided.

   "They're just robots," trivialized Roberto.

    However, a stray lightning bolt that just missed him, and a scarlet beam of energy that blasted the floor gave the team the knowledge that these robots were nothing to sneeze at.

    Sunspot, bursting with particle energy, threw his fists on the ground to vibrate an advantage. Unfortunately, the robot Colossus made the same attack, counteracting the quake. It was also apparent that these robots thought like the X-Men as well.

    "Take out the strongest!" Cannonball screamed. He let out in a jump that propelled his body into a rocket-igniting speed. He grabbed the claw-unsheathed Wolverine robot, than let go in quick speed. The vulnerable drop broke the robot. The rocketeer received only a few cosmetic claw marks.

   Rogue socked Sunspot back with a punch. Rolling himself to cut down the pain, Sunspot grew with anger. With a quick foot, he kicked through the mechanism's stomach, shutting it off. The Mutant noted how this intense display of his power solved the problem. He could destroy a real person very easily. The Brazilian liked the feeling. That was bad in his opinion.

   Meanwhile, 'Nightcrawler' teleported over Magma. She was concentrating the full heat of her energies to protect herself. The moment of touch shriveled and melted the robot to a combination of limbs and fused remains. This Mutant also noted how this intense display of her power solved the problem. She could destroy a real person very easily. The Nova Roman liked it. That was bad- but not in her opinion.

    The shock of what he had done (or rather what he could have done to a real person) left Sunspot open to a bear-hug by the Colossus robot. The embrace grew closer, making the Brazilian wince and grit his teeth in crushing agony. But he would not break. With no limbs to react, the boy knocked his head to the robot's. The shared impact showed only one withdrawal. The head of 'Colossus' went flying off. The pressure stopped, the arms let go of a head-dizzy Sunspot. He then saw Magma get shocked to the ground by a lightning-wielding Storm robot.  

     Breaking free of his embracing opponent, the sun-tempered Brazilian threw this armored behemoth's husk into the flying robot. 'Storm' threw her lightning at this, but it did not save her from an impact. The two exploded.

    Sunspot ran to his friend. "Are you okay, 'Mara!"

    Amara breathed. "Yes, the insulation of my clothes protected me."

   Cannonball looked at this with some regret. He once had a crush on Amara, but she always had eyes on his best friend. However, the regret was old and impotent. Sam had his own girl now.

   He saw 'Cyclops' and 'Shadowcat' heading toward them. He rocketed once again. The Cyclops robot noticed him and fired a concussive blast of energy. Cannonball stopped and crashed. His invulnerability protected him from both these hits, but with it gone now, how was he going to defend himself against the robot before him?   

   Suddenly, a drill tore from the sidewall. Its pointy cone stopped its rotation, opening up to reveal Light-Ken. Seeing the wreckage, and the opponent above Sam, the boy javelined his sword at the robot, short-circuiting it.

    "Light-Ken, Warlock!" screamed Cannonball.

    "Did we arrive in time, Sa…Cannonball?" Tenchi corrected that mistake.

    "We could have handled it without you," Sunspot gleefully spoke, leaving Magma to fry 'Shadowcat.' This finish allowed her to join the others.

    "Nice costume," Amara commented at Tenchi's clothes. "Juraian?"

   Tenchi nodded. "Can you tell us where we are?"

   "Murderworld," Sam answered.

   "That figures," Tenchi sighed. He was then informed that this place was run by some guy named Arcade, who made it especially to assassinate people through weird ends.      

   "Looks like you were captured as well," Roberto commented.

   "Yes," answered Tenchi. "Warlock and I are trying to find Doug-"

   "Cypher," corrected Roberto with a straight face.

   Tenchi nodded to his mistake. "Cypher and Betsy-"

   "Psylocke," added Roberto.

   "Okay, you-know-who!" Tenchi freaked at the constant corrections. "All I'm asking is can you help us?"

   "Later," said Sam from what he saw in the background. A large army of robots charged out, dressed up like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and others.     

    Magma flashed on with a wicked smile. "I can easily solve our problem by rendering this place a volcano." The thought heated her body spiritually.

    "No way!" Sam jumped with great authority at his teammate. "Ya might end up killing our friends."    

      Magma stared at her leader, eyes angry but understanding. It made Cannonball a little taken back at how real her intentions were. Breathing with his own contentment as leader, he remained erect. "As long as you're a member 'n this group, ya have t' follow the rules."  

     Light-Ken saw the invasion as a sign for more fighting. "Need help?" he said while unsheathing his sword again.

     "Y' bet!" rocketed Cannonball in the air. "We've got more 'n a handful."

     Light-Ken jumped in front of their side, ready to assist. "Well, if you guys can beat Kagato without my help, then this will be easy."

===

    In a sky trail already treaded on by the horse Brightwind, Magneto traveled by way of the Magnetic waves. The air was cold, the weather pouring with rain that thundered wildly. It was not the perfect place for a child.

     There had to be precautions. Beside him, safe from the weather, floated Luna. She lay completely at bliss in the energy field created by her grandfather. In her position, isolated from the booming sounds and dangerous cold rain, she was content. Magneto would sometimes look back at the child, so innocent and unaware of the dangers he protected her from. There was a bittersweet irony to this method, a realization he felt sensitive to. The powers that protected Luna did nothing for Anya. 

     The sentiment was sorely pressed by Magneto's resolve. This had to be the most absurd rescue mission he had ever instigated. Why was he bringing Luna with him?  Crystal would make good in her word if she knew his recklessness. This wasn't normal.  

     The Headmaster swiftly removed this awkward nature. He wasn't a normal person. That pertained that he wasn't a normal grandfather either.

=== 

     Having no alternative, Dani decided to see what awaited her from below the chute. It seemed like the best idea at the time. It now looked as if no good idea existed. The mutant saw herself shoved through the tunnel by great winds blasted from thin visors along it. The strength of these gusts gave the traveler no choice in her trip. She flew down, she flew up, and she flew side ways. It felt like a roller coaster, but even in the chaos of her mind, Dani found reasons to think the contrary. First, roller coasters were supposed to be fun. This was not fun.

   Second, roller coasters do not end in the ocean, which this passenger realized was the case. Flying toward a wall at the tunnel, Dani saw it flap open. She then rammed straight into the waters before her!

   The terrific impact of her body hitting the ocean showed that it was meant for a dead body. Too bad, Dani's body wasn't dead. At any case, it soon would be. The sudden change in her environment was too much for any coping. Dani did not take a deep breath. Despite this situation, the mutant desperately tried to find the direction to the surface. The frantic thrusting of her arms and legs with exhaustive might was only a little sign of success in her mind. She was going to die soon. She saw an Indian warrior. As breath grew less from this lack of air, acceptance seemed the only real choice she could make. Still, kind of a drag…

   And it felt like a drag. In her last states of possible consciousness, Dani felt a tug of some sort. A rapport of identity revealed her the supporter: Brightwind.

    The environment changed. What was once no air reversed its rules to show an abundance of the life-breathing substance. The taps of the rain splattered to give a better awareness. Dani was tired, but she quickly recovered to alertness. She turned her head upward. Ignoring the raindrops on her face, Mirage was able to see Brightwind looking down at her with teeth on her collar. She felt his contentment. With help, she got back on the saddle, feeling complete gratitude for him that rescued her.

     However, Dani realized that other people mattered. She looked down in the blurring rains, only registering the Amusement Park with hard recognition. 

     Then she saw Magneto. 

===

     Anyone reserved playing the safe spectator would find this battle between the New Mutants and much of the superhuman beings of Earth a spectacle of epic entertainment.

     But Light-Ken, Cannonball, Magma, Sunspot, and Warlock were not watching this battle. They were experiencing it with danger, action, and survival. The odds of the latter desire seemed scanty at first, due to the extreme numbers and the advantage of stamina the robot duplicates had.

     Nevertheless, it was a credit to say that the team was capable of holding their own; the New Mutants put their hearts into the battle. Sunspot his strength, Magma her molten powers, Warlock his/its shape-shifting, Light-Ken his sword and skills, they pressed their values greatly to the battle, under orders from the speed of Cannonball. He called for tactics they learned in the Danger Room. Warlock formed into a giant plow shovel that scooped and blocked the full assault, releasing a few to be taken down by his/its teammates.

    Yet it was not as easy as it sounded. Light-Ken was most astounded at the large number of costumed heroes they were fighting. He had no real history of practically all these people. The acrobat dressed like a devil, a wall-crawler dressed in webs, etc. There were several, though, he knew in history books, like Captain America and the Sub-Mariner. 

    His friends were fighting their own as well, some working together to take down foes. Despite the fact that his powers might be greater then any of them, Light-Ken was touched and moved at their capabilities. He had known about this long before, which reinforced his hope. With their spirits, there was the assurance of victory.

    Not that there were no mistakes. Seeing Sunspot about to face being attacked, Light-Ken jumped and took care of the green giant robot with purple pants. He expected some gratitude. 

    "What in Madonna are you doing, Light-Ken!" Sunspot's shouted. Although his face was dark blank, the white glow of his eyes and mouth showed sufficient anger. "I could have handled that robot by myself!"

    Light-Ken had little time to complain. He was quick to duck from a behind shield-swipe from 'Captain America.' This opening gave Sunspot time to lunge his fist over Light-Ken's back and smash the 'Captain's' head.

    Light-Ken arose. "Is this the way?"

    "That's better," Sunspot gave a positive remark. 

    Cannonball, meanwhile, did not share either of his friends' optimism. Success or failure was in the eye of the beholder. He was able to zoom straight and wreck several guys. Think he just wrecked the 'Thing' somewhere. The speed he pulled made it unsure, and it was so difficult to turn. At any rate, he knew well that fatigue was not far off. As well as his friends fought, they couldn't do it forever. The number had to be halved.

   As soon as he could reach him/it, Cannonball cried to Warlock. "Start pullin' that transmode virus around!"

    "Remembers- SELF- well,- SAMFRIEND!" Warlock called out while breaking some robots. "TRANSMISSION- of- VIRUS- forbidden!"

   "But these are not humans, _mes brave_-" ducked Sunspot.

   In a confrontation with the 'Human Torch,' Magma added her words. "I see no problem in sacrificing these enemies." This word stood so resolute that it made Sunspot shudder; would she share the same views if these were just mind-controlled humans?

    Seeing the logic about these non-lifeglow beings. Warlock complied. He/it lashed out viruses on all in the surrounding, being discretionary in not infecting any real beings.

    Light-Ken witnessed such a scene. The person before him froze in an effigy that evolved into a series of circuitry. These circuitry webs glowed with energy, but it was definite. The light shuddered and blacked-out like Warlock almost did. The boy's eyes squinted, his mouth frowned at the sight. The robot's non-life did not give much consolation in what was rather unnerving.

    Warlock's attack was widespread, but not complete. The result was a manipulation on the techno-organism's structure. "FREEZE- up- SELF- feels! MAGNETIC- disruption!"

    "So shall you fall by the Master of Magnetism!" roared a red-and-purple guy garbed with a helmet. Save for Tenchi, the team recognized this person, unsure if it was a robot or the real thing.

    Sunspot didn't care. "Light-Ken, want a boost!"

    Taking the word and its meaning, Light-Ken jumped upon his sun-tempered teammate. With muscle-enhanced tone, Sunspot grabbed the feet of his Juraian teammate and threw him quickly enough. Light-Ken lunged ready to throw a sword at this unknown assailant. He was pushed back by unseen force. It was here that Light-Ken recognized who his foe was.

    Then the lights turned off. 

===

     Her view screens had shown that most of the mutants had reunited. Miss Locke didn't like that, but perhaps killing them all in one stroke sounded more natural.

     Her attention went to vibrations of sounds and quaking. Looking to her surroundings, it was revealed that the room was rattling. Sparks exploded from the consoles. The view screens turned to static and flipped off. The control room's disruption would shut off Murderworld. Miss Locke knew the cause of this damage. Rather an ingenious way in that, but there was no time for respecting the enemy. Escape was the most desirable option, but the anger and hatred paralyzed her from that choice. She had to make due for her satisfaction.

      The captives also felt the change, right down to their manacled positions. They knew what was happening. Each electronic signal shut off representing how close their emancipation would mean. 

   On the other hand, Miss Locke standing before them with a pistol definitely did not promise anything. 

    "I'll take care of you!" she screamed. All three captives knew she wasn't lying. They also understood that she was probably so trained that she could blow all their heads off before rescue came.

     The lights went off. A minute passed by. Nothing happened.

     "O-kay," Doug spoke casually, a contradiction to his present emotion (as in scared). "Anyone else see anything weird with this?"

     Then a voice danced in their minds.

     Meanwhile, the wall in their left twisted and turned like a whirlpool. The limit to strain tore it open. In exposure was their levitating Headmaster.

     Magneto quickly entered the dark room, the floodlights above blinking open by his whim. The captives saw someone behind him. A child?  

     The Headmaster looked at the safety of his students. With a gesture, the three cylinders broke open. Feeling some psychic residue, he saw an all-too familiar astral image.

     _You're late_, mindspoke Emma.

===

    The blackout did nothing for Magma's brightness. Her body shone to give understanding to the area. It was a grim sight, as a battlefield usually was. All the remaining robots lay at the mutants' feet. Shadows highlighted the way some of their artificial faces looked blank-eyed. They looked like corpses. The red-and-purple robot was also fallen. Tenchi got closer to it. With a dreading face, he spoke, "Is this…"

    "Not him, ah hope," Sam finished that question "Not anymore." Taking command, he looked to what was the cause. The robots had all malfunctioned with the blackout. "Warlock?"

    "Self- NOTES- area- DEPLETION- of- ENERGY. Conclusion- OF- a- WIDE- power- SHORTAGE- likely."

     A butterfly mask then conjured up. _Magneto is here_, said Psylocke's voice within their minds. _I'll pinpoint to you the area where Rahne and Shan are_.

     "Magneto is the cause of this?" Tenchi realized with surprise.        

     "Guess so," Sam rubbed his head.

     "He had to steal our thunder," Roberto remarked with a frown.

     Tenchi just somberly transformed his costume back to his school uniform. His thoughts about Magneto had gotten so confusing. Guess he should end that problem.

     At any rate, Warlock assisted in finding the other two mutants. The two that were located had contrasting opinions. Shan was found, sooted and bearing a rifle, showing the gravity of her situation. "As usual, _M'sieu_, your timing is predictable." Rahne did not share this somberness. It was the time of her life, she said.

   Warlock then searched for the brainwashed goons sent for him/it. After that, the alien took his/its cargo to the control room, now uprooted to the surface. The rain was still in strong existence, but a Magnetic field protected all from its dew. Psylocke, Doug, and Illyana were glad to see Dani survive. Their leader had little to be proud about it.

    For those who were not locked up, the surprise existed on the fact that Arcade was not the major planner in all this. Miss Locke lay on the ground. In precaution, Magneto had added some metal manacles on her.

     Tenchi didn't care less who was responsible. He was more astounded at who was among the captives. He saw Illyana, dressed in her uniform. The realization of her situation riled him. He expressed this by shouting her name.

     Anxiously, Illyana met him. Seeing his distress (which bugged her), the girl tried to quiet this down. "I'm alright, Tenchi."

     Tenchi only got tenser. "I didn't know that you were a prisoner!" he shouted strongly. "Geez, what if you had gotten hurt?"

     "I can take care of myself!" Illyana responded in an equally strong tone. She was equally worried about his safety. She felt pleased at his survival, and the evidence of his concern. Should she take a chance with this?

    To Tenchi, the ramifications of this adventure had really upset him. Illyana might've been killed, and he could do nothing to save her. With an emotional relief, such a thing did not happen. Salvation had come from Magneto, thought Tenchi in thankfulness. Forget the number of times Magneto seemed evil to him. This was enough to banish them all. He was grateful for his rescue. 

===    

     Tenchi's gratitude was hardly shaken when he learned that the entire rescue wasn't completely Magneto's. He met the astral image of Miss Frost. Her clothing was such that it gave Tenchi a nosebleed. Frost smiled at this (Illyana wasn't too happy about that). Tenchi learned that this lady was the Headmaster of the Massachusetts Academy, where the New Mutants once enrolled in. It was she who warned Magneto about their plight. She also came in to rescue Illyana, Doug, and Betsy from getting shot by Miss Locke. 

     "In that case," Tenchi bowed his head, "I thank you for your kindness."

    Most of the mutants agreed. Not everyone, though. Roberto, Dani, and Illyana shared some misgivings, their minds sketching some questions. How did Miss Frost find out about their problem in the first place? Also, if she informed Magneto of their problem, why didn't she stop Miss Locke earlier? Of course, they kept these things secret…unless Frost tried to convince them to re-enroll to her school again.

     But no persuasion was made. Instead, she and Magneto made an agreement on what to do with the unconscious Miss Locke.   

     "You're letting her go?" shouted Tenchi for an answer.

     "I am afraid so." Amara explained. "It is a rule of the group."

     Illyana made a slow groan. She realized that killing Miss Locke would make her no better than she. That was something of a joke, considering her soul was probably worse then the bitch. At least no one was killed, with the survival of Dani and Tenchi a good bargain. "The least we could do is send her to the authorities."

     "And say what?" Dani stood her ground, feeling the pinch of unfairness as well. "Oh Hi! We're a couple of Mutants who were captured by this assassin! We had to break into private property with the help of our Headmaster, who you might know is Magneto?"     

    "We have to protect our identities," said Doug. Roberto found that part hard to swallow. Was it not yesterday when this team was willing to let their secrets be revealed? What in Madonna's name happened?

     Tenchi bore this without good. Taking out this woman would mean the compromising of their identities. He wasn't for harming this woman, but making sure she doesn't pay for her crimes was not an alternative. From the looks of it, some of the gang shared the same respect.

_     Have no fear, Mr. Masaki_, said Miss Frost in his head. _I'll make sure she no longer bears any ill will to any of you ever again._

     Magneto heard this as well. He concentrated his mental powers to rapport. _I hope you are civil in that regard. _The force was so exact that Miss Frost could not ignore it.

     _Do not worry, Magneto,_ the White Queen spoke in discreet immunity from Psylocke's own probing. _I am merely undoing my pupil's damage on Miss Locke, erasing her memories concerning it. Her punishment will surely be Arcade's. This erasure has also been done to the goons she brainwashed and her accomplice Chambers. His capture was what took me so long to reach here._

_    I doubt it, _Magneto thought back._ Once again I see you are playing up to a positive image for my students._

The White Queen ignored that note. Her response continued about the main subject. _In payment, Magneto, I ask you be discreet to your students about the real perpetrator._

_    Unless Empath repeats his revenge…_Magneto gave his warning. 

    The White Queen just puffed on her cigarette holder, instilling her arrogance and ignorance upon her fellow teacher.

    At any rate, those without psychic abilities performed their voices instead of their heads. "Thanks a lot, Miss Frost," Sam spoke his gratitude, causing winces to some of his friends (Dani and Roberto came to mind).

     Within this room, a company of 13 physical figures stood, with the addition of a horse and a ghost. They conversed upon their recent survival from this danger. Magneto decided to look over Sam's lack of communication, seeing how difficult that might have been. 

     Feelings toward others had changed, while thoughts once made closed were opened. There was some disappointment. There were some reinforced decisions of one's importance (or lack there of), and justification to continue with their decisions. Most attention, however, was directed at the bundle of joy Magneto had brought with him.

     "Who's this?" said Sam.

     "My granddaughter Luna."

     "What?" asked Roberto.

     "Oh come on," Dani shied from such lack of knowledge. "I knew about it."

     "Come to think of it," added Illyana to the teacher. "Don't you have other grandchildren?"

     "I didn't mean it like that," corrected Roberto. "I meant how did this happen?"

     "Her mother left the child in my care for tonight," answered Magneto, among some amazed faces. A shushing noise quieted the questions. The child in his arms was in slumber, attracting all to huddle before her tiny body. There were some cooing, sighs, and swoons. Roberto gave his judgment to the teacher. "She looks just like you. Poor kid."

     Rahne refrained from asking to hold the child. She couldn't allow emotion in her life. Still, she felt disappointed when Shan took that role.

     Tenchi was touched at the way Magneto looked at his grandchild. The contented smile was real. Guess the guy was just like _his _Grandfather. He was now convinced of his goodness.

    However, a different thing broke his thought. "What time is it?"

    Warlock formed a clock. "TIME- sphere- ARRANGED- in- DIGITS:- eight- THREE-five."

    Tenchi moaned with a lifted face. "We're late! The show's already begun!"

    Betsy and Doug didn't think share the disappointment. "After this," a tired Doug mused, "I want to go home. I also have a paper to do."

    "Ya' could'a done it earlier," complained Sam. "Like me."

   "Nerd," Doug slurred.

    "Still, it's a bummer," Illyana spoke with sympathy. 

    Tenchi saw defeat. "Guess I'll wait for him at the hotel." 

    A crash of thunder came. "You're not going in this weather?" asked Dani.

    "Don't worry gang!" Illyana made a hand-clapping demonstration. "Y'all can rely on the Magik express to get us back home in a second! Literally!"

     Silence was the response.

     "C'mon, guys!" Illyana attempted some encouragement. "It's not like I'm taking us to the other side of the world. We're not even going cross-country. I've mapped our locations. Done them all before. What's the problem?"

    Magneto decided to speak for the team. "I see no harm in this. Besides, I have not been to your dimension before, although if only for a second. I'd like to see if its notoriety is deserved."

    "It is," Roberto breathed hard. 

    Dani surrendered to the logic of her magical friend. "What the heck! I don't want to fly out in this rain anyway." She looked to her animal friend. "Brightwind, you go fly home."

     The horse roared in an unhappy sound. Its wings spread out. Its legs moved. This made the party move a few steps back.

     "Even he shares reservations about going out there!" noted Amara.

    Surrendering with a mother's love, Dani embraced her nervous creature, calming his shakiness. 

    Shan and Tenchi, however, made some demands. They both were set on the transportation, but it was wished that the final journey be blocked by some brief stops in Salem Center.

    "I have to get to my family," Shan explained.

    Tenchi shared a mutual cause. "I've got to see my father."

    "Done and done," Illyana confirmed the reports, making a final plea to Magneto. "Teach, I'm teleporting us to the roofs of Shan's apartment and the Morgan Hotel."

    The Headmaster promised protection from the weather.

===     

     There was an interruption when Sam (who warned them not to leave him behind) had to reclaim the bag of clothing he left in the stage nearby. The clothing and possession that Tenchi, Doug, and Shan had worn was also returned. By then, the group huddled closely, showing an assembly line of the same uniform (although the female New Mutants had black collars and yellow shoulders, with the males in reverse). It gave Tenchi a better esteem in being more affiliated with the team. 

     As the group got closer, some connection was made. Rahne hovered near Shan; she would protect the babe from any demon who would prey on her. Dani held strong to the leash of her horse. Doug touched Besty's hand. She responded by clenching his hand.

    Some goodbyes were said to Miss Frost, who waved with a respectful reflex and a mental _Ta-Ta!_

   "Okay Scotty," joked Doug, "Beam us aboard!" 

   "Aye, Captain!" Magik spoke in her best Scottish accent. As she raised her hands, a giant stepping disc conjured upon the company's feet. The group of 14 all vanished within it. The light that flashed signaled out the travel. With eagerness, the Sorceress made ready to conjure a cloth-changing spell on Shan and Tenchi.

   All reality warped sight as well as gravity. The gang lost their footing, falling against each other. "Alarm-ALARM!" screamed Warlock. In reflex, the techno-organic creature threw out arms to grab his/its selffriends. Dani and Brightwind were first. Sam and Amara were next.

   The force tossed Shan, upsetting her hold. Having a bad thought about this, Rahne flinched into lupine form and grabbed the child. Warlock grabbed them all. 

   "Blessed Madonna!" Roberto cried with the unpredictable experience, a long tentacle grabbing him.

   "What's happening?!" screamed Tenchi, also grabbed by Warlock.

   "Dunno…I've lost control!" screamed Illyana.            

   Magneto attempted a barrier to protect all. However, the concern for Luna, and the unstable shaking shoved Betsy into him. The warm bond she shared with Doug snapped, her new bond with Magneto broke his concentration. A Techno-Organic arm grabbed Doug. None fell on Magneto and Betsy as another shake occurred. Both fell away.

    "Betsy!" Doug screamed in rebellion to this decision. He cried for Warlock to let him go. 

    "Danger-DANGER!" Warlock responded to such a mood. By now, he/it had successfully joined everyone save those that have been divided. Despite the frantic instinct, Warlock hoped that Dougfriend would forgive him/it.

    "Keep together!" screamed Sam, his arm locked by Amara. Such commands were the best he and Dani could do in this sudden moment out of any control.

     Another flash of light came. All were no longer to be seen.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Scroll to the end of this story for details of the future)

*Crystal went with the Fantastic Four to the School in X-MEN: THE HIDDEN YEARS# 8. 

**Magneto's trip to Attilan was in THE VISION AND THE SCARLET WITCH LIMITED SERIES (VOL.1)#4.

==================================================================================

TIMELINE:

NM= NEW MUTANTS 

UXM= UNCANNY X-MEN 

FF= FANFICTION

Week before 

   UXM 206 - X-Men (except for absent Logan/Wolverine) leave San Francisco. 

   FF (Chapter 1): X-Men go to Anchorage, find an empty Summers residence. Rachel persuades team to leave her behind to search for Cyclops/Scott Summers (she fails in locating him).

   NM ANNUAL 2 – Mojo kidnaps Betsy Braddock/Psylocke and the New Mutants. Betsy joins the School. Rahne/Wolfsbane (after a hiatus in Scotland) returns to the New Mutants.

   UXM ANNUAL 10 - Longshot joins the School. Mojo captures X-Men (except for absent Rachel). The New Mutants rescue them.

Saturday 

   FF (Chapter 1):  Ororo/Storm and Kurt/Nightcrawler fly Longshot to Muir Island and Betsy to Great Britain.

   NM 45 - Spring Mixer that night. New Mutants and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat meet Larry Bodine. Larry commits suicide later in the evening. Karma/Shan is with her family.

   FF (Chapter 1): Tenchi and Nobuyuki on plane to America.

    X-FACTOR ANNUAL 1 - The X-Factor team are in Russia.

Sunday   

   NM 45 - That morning, New Mutants learn about Larry's death. 

   FF (Chapter 1): That afternoon, Tenchi and Nobuyuki land in New York. Arrive at Morgan Hotel in Salem Center. Tenchi takes the bus to the School. 

   NM 45 - Kitty, Sam/Cannonball, Dani/Mirage, and Illyana/Magik stop Rahne's revenge on pranksters.

    FF (Chapter 1): Tenchi reaches the school that night, reuniting with the New Mutants. Illyana teleports Kitty, Sam, Dani, and Rahne to school. With permission from Magneto, Tenchi stays at the School. Meanwhile, Peter/Colossus and Rogue pick up Rachel at the airport.

Monday 

     FF (Chapter 2): Magneto meets Doug/Cypher and Warlock that morning. Tenchi has breakfast, and gets formally initiated into the group, given the name "Light-Ken." Cleans dishes with Doug and Warlock. Tenchi meets Shan/Karma at her apartment.

     NM 45- Kitty Pryde presents her memorial speech for Larry Bodine to the students of Salem Center High School, as Magneto, Sam, and Dani look on.

     FF (Chapter 2): Tenchi, the New Mutants and the X-Men are also present in the audience. The New Mutants go to Harry's Hideout, than walk and race back to the School. Kurt, Ororo, and Betsy return.

     FF (Chapter 3): Doug greets Betsy. Tenchi visits Peter and goes to bed. Rachel and Magneto try to locate Scott Summers via Cerebro (fails). Logan/Wolverine gets seriously injured (predicted by Dani). Rachel attempts to heal Logan, only to injure herself. Illyana teleports the X-Men (Ororo, Peter, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue) and their injured comrades to the Morlock tunnels. Healer saves Wolverine and Rachel, but both have to remain underground. Tenchi serves a Japanese dinner to the Mutants. The X-Factor returns to America.

Tuesday 

     FF (Chapter 4): Dani puts Tenchi into a morning exercise. Illyana teleports to the Morlock Tunnels, then goes to Bloomingdale. Roberto, Amara, Betsy, and Warlock pull a joke on Tenchi. Nobuyuki Masaki visits the School and gives Tenchi four tickets for an evening show. Magneto receives an invitation from the Hellfire Club. Shan, Illyana, Rahne, and Dani are kidnapped. 

     FF (Chapter 5): On their way to an evening show, Tenchi, Doug, Warlock, and Betsy are kidnapped. With exception to Betsy, Illyana, and Doug, the rest of the captives are forced to participate in dangerous games controlled by Miss Locke. Sam, Roberto, and Amara avoid a trap of their own and head for Murderworld. Magneto is visited by his daughter-in-law Crystal, who leaves her daughter Luna under his care. After being informed by the White Queen about Miss Locke's plans, Magneto goes to their rescue with his granddaughter in tow. The New Mutants regroup and escape thanks to their Headmaster's help. Illyana offers to teleport them all (including Betsy, Brightwind, and Luna), but something goes seriously wrong on route…   

==================================================================================

    Dear readers, I am afraid to announce the discontinuation of TENCHI THE NEW MUTANT for the near future. I'm very sorry. 

   The sad reason is…I'm continuing this adventure in a new fanfiction x-over called MUTANTS IN GUNSMOKE. It is a story of love, shared identities, outlaws, and danger…in the TRIGUN Universe.

    Look for it in the TRIGUN fic category in fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
